Del Amor y otros Demonios
by Dreyar is my married name
Summary: –Sé que lo más probable es que me odies… –habló en voz baja sin quitar su sonrisa –Pero necesitó que finjas ser mi novio. –SASUSAKU
1. Chapter 1

Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

 _"La historia comienza cuando dos personas que ni soñaban con conocerse, terminan encontrándose. En el instante menos esperado, pero en el momento indicado". –_

 **Capítulo Uno**

Sakura Haruno soltó un gemido mientras estiraba sus piernas y se recostaba en la grama. El escenario frente a ella consistía en una noche llena de estrellas, no había ninguna nube a la vista que le obstaculizará su vista.

Eran esas las noches que Sakura más disfrutaba.

Pero lo que Sakura mas disfrutaba en ese momento no era el escenario, sino la compañía de su mejor amigo, Naruto Namikaze. Naruto estaba recostado en la grama con sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, de vez en cuando se emocionada cuando le apuntaba una estrella, y en todo momento mantenía su habitual sonrisa. Sakura lo miraba de reojo cuando sabía que Naruto no la estaba mirando.

Honestamente, llevaba enamorada del chico desde hace mucho tiempo. Ya ni siquiera recordaba como había comenzado a gustar de él. Pero sabía que no era difícil, unos pocos minutos con Naruto y todos comenzaban a tenerle aprecio. Lastimosamente, nunca había tenido el valor de expresarle sus sentimientos, y Naruto nunca había mostrado tener interés hacia ella.

Al menos, no románticamente.

–¿Qué piensas, Sakura-chan? –le preguntó sacándola de sus pensamientos. –Llevo ratos hablando y tú no has dicho nada.

Sakura se sonrojó y evito mirarlo a la cara –Pienso que es divertido hacer esto. –cuando estuvo segura que su sonrojo había disminuido, lo miró –Pensé que te habías olvidado de mi.

Hace dos meses, Naruto había defendido a Hinata Hyuuga de unos chicos que la estaban tratando mal. Hinata había entrado a la escuela ese mismo año, y siempre se había mostrado como una chica tímida, por lo que Naruto había adoptado la tarea de hacerle compañía a Hinata para evitar que fuera un blanco de malos tratos, aunque su acción había sido heroica y hecho que Sakura se sintiera orgullosa de él, se sentía algo triste porque Naruto ya no compartía su tiempo con ella.

Tuvo la compasión de regalarle una sonrisa triste –Tu también me has hecho falta, Sakura-chan.

Eran esos comentarios que hacían siempre que su enojo desapareciera cuando él hacía algo que le molestará. Eran esos comentarios que hacían imposible que ella dejará de tener sentimientos por él.

–¿Ah si? Lo disimulas muy bien.– aunque nunca se comportaba como una amiga celosa y caprichosa en ese momento de verdad que lo estaba disfrutando.

Naruto soltó una risa nerviosa –Lo siento, Sakura-chan, he estado…–a último momento cambio de parecer –¿Me perdonas?

Sakura solo pudo asentir, cuando Naruto utilizaba ese tono siempre la dejaba si defensas. –¿Y que querías decirme? –preguntó recordando la razón de su salida. No quería admitirlo, pero esperaba y rezaba que Naruto le dijera que la amaba. ¿Por qué razón el rubio la llevaría al parque para estar un rato a solas? Tenía que ser algo de suma importancia que no podía ser dicho por teléfono.

El rubio por un momento se miró ansioso, pero rápidamente cambio su expresión por una sonrisa –Te digo después. –miró su reloj de mano y se levantó de la grama –Si no te llevo a casa la vieja Tsunade me asesinará. –le dijo extendiendo su mano para que Sakura pudiera levantarse.

Sakura asintió y tomó la mano del chico –¿Tanto miedo le tienes a mi tía Tsunade?

Naruto negó con su cabeza –Me da mas miedo que mi madre se de cuenta que te lleve tarde a casa.

La Haruno no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Kushina, la madre de Naruto, había demostrado incontables veces que podía ser muy enojada cuando se desobedecían sus ordenes. Tanto Naruto como Sakura evitaban meterse en problemas para no hacer enojar a la pelirroja. Tenía la suerte de que Kushina la consideraba como una hija.

–Andando, ceniciento –le dijo con una mueca de diversión. Soltó una risa cuando escucho el gruñido del rubio.

* * *

Naruto apagó el carro cuando estuvo frente a la casa de Sakura. La pelirrosa no podía evitar percatarse de lo nervioso que lucia el rubio. Naruto tenía la mala costumbre de revolver su cabello cada vez que se ponía nervioso.

–¿Oye Naruto, está todo bien? –su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente cuando Naruto la miró fijamente, tomándola por sorpresa.

Era el momento.

Le diría que estaba enamorado de ella.

Esperaba que no escuchará como latía su corazón.

Pero eso no le importaba, por fin escucharía las palabras que tanto tiempo había esperado escuchar.

–Sakura-chan, yo…

–¡Yo también estoy enamorada de ti, Naruto! –exclamó fuertemente. Abrió sus ojos como platos al darse cuenta de lo que había salido de su boca.

Oh no. No, no, no, no, no…

Llevo sus manos a su boca, para evitar que otra cosa saliera de su boca. Con todo el coraje que tenía, enfocó su mirada en el rubio, quien la miraba igual de sorprendido que ella.

Lo había hecho.

–¿Sakura-chan, tú…? –por primera vez en su vida Naruto estaba sin palabras, no pudo evitar sentir una pizca de satisfacción –¿Tú estas enamorada de mi?

Su tono reflejaba su confusión.

–Yo…lo estoy –finalizó suavemente. Desvió su mirada cuando Naruto cerró sus ojos.

–Sakura-chan

–¡No! –exclamó Sakura, seguido de una risa nerviosa –¡Mira que hora es! –sus manos viajaron a la puerta y la abrió –¡Gracias por …ya sabes! –salió rápidamente e ignoró la voz del rubio que la llamaba.

Cuando entró a su casa, corrió a su cuarto para poder encerrarse. Agradecía que ese día su tía estuviera en el hospital trabajando, así podría pensar con tranquilidad que hacer.

Sencillo, tomaría su pasaporte y se iría lejos…muy lejos.

–No seas estúpida, Sakura –

Pero en ese momento esa solución era la que mas le gustaba. Ver la expresión contrariada en el rostro de Naruto le indicaba que él iba rechazar su amor, y para ser sincera, Sakura no estaba lista para escuchar un rechazó por parte del rubio.

Sabía que eso sucedería si algún día se enterará de su amor, pero había tenido la esperanza de que el rubio solo supiera disimular muy bien sus sentimientos.

–¿Pero que dices, Sakura?

Naruto era la persona mas transparente que conocía. Si jamás había notado algún interés romántico por parte del rubio era porque simplemente a él no le interesaba. –La vida real funciona de ese modo, Sakura.

Había recibido un mensaje de Ino, pero no tenía ganas de contestarle en ese momento. Solo tenía ganas de dormir y pedir que Naruto se olvidé de su estúpida confesión. Recibió un mensaje en su celular y suspiró al ver que se trataba de Naruto.

"Sakura-chan tenemos que hablar de lo que sucedió."

Si, Sakura sabía que no sería tan fácil salirse de eso.

–¡Ahhh, estúpida! –se regañó para luego apagar las luces e intentar dormir.

* * *

Sakura miraba cuidadosamente por todas partes, no quería encontrarse de mañana con el rubio y escuchar lo que tenía que decir. Satisfecha de no ver señal de Naruto, comenzó a caminar con tranquilidad por los pasillos de la escuela.

Se sentía agotada, después de todo, todo intento de dormir habían fracasado y como resultado tenía unas enormes orejas bajo sus ojos.

Muy atractiva, Sakura.

–Así que, me estas evitando –

La Haruno se detuvo en seco al reconocer la voz de Naruto. Tragó grueso y se volteo para ver al rubio. –No lo estaba haciendo –le dijo a la defensiva.

Naruto le sonrió, a pesar de todo –Vamos a la cafetería, te invitaré a un batido de chocolate.

Tramposo.

Sakura quería negarle la invitación pero jamás había podido rechazar una invitación a un batido de chocolate –Esta bien.

Por alguna razón, la cafetería siempre se encontraba llena de estudiantes en la mañana, cuando al fin encontraron una mesa se colocaron uno al frente del otro. Naruto espero que Sakura se acomodara en su asiento, una vez que lo hizo le regaló una pequeña sonrisa –Sakura-chan, acerca de lo que dijiste ayer.

Directo al grano.

Ahora iba ser imposible que Sakura se escapará. Había trazado una ruta de escape, luego de tomar su batido salir corriendo a su clase, pero al juzgar por el tono de voz de Naruto, sabía que el rubio había descubierto su plan.

–¿Que dije? Estaba bajo los efectos de un jarabe de la tos y me tenía diciendo tonterías. –le dijo con una sonrisa falsa –¿Dije algo malo?

Naruto la miró desvaneciendo su sonrisa –No me dijiste que tenías tos.

La Haruno abrió sus ojos – Sabes como es la tía Tsunade, siempre me da medicinas fuertes, me aseguró que se me quitaría rápido, así que no vi la necesidad de comentarlo. –finalizó con una risita nerviosa.

–No puedo aceptar tus sentimientos, Sakura-chan.

La pelirrosa bajó su mirada, no quería comenzar a derramar lágrimas, no en la escuela. Tenia que soportar. Solo eran unas horas. Podía escaparse a la enfermería para poder irse temprano.

Naruto llevó una mano a su cabeza y revolvió su cabello –Es lo que quería decirte ayer, Hinata y yo comenzamos a salir.

Eso hizo que Sakura levantará su rostro y lo mirará –¿Qué?

–Hinata y yo comenzamos a salir, después de la escuela me confesó sus sentimientos y yo, yo los acepté.

–¿Hace cuanto la conoces, Naruto? –comenzaba a sonar molesta. –¡Me conoces hace diez años, a ella hace dos meses!

–Sakura-chan baja tu voz –le pidió al percatarse de las miradas que le enviaban los que pasaban por su mesa. –No es eso.

–¿Entonces que es?

–Hinata es una chica muy linda y dulce. –le explicó sonriendo levemente –De verdad me gusta.

–¿Por qué no yo, Naruto? –su voz había disminuido.

El rubio soltó un suspiro –Porque te considero como una hermana.

Si su corazón no se había roto, en ese momento definitivamente se partió en muchos pedazos.

–¿Una…hermana? –soltó una risa brusca –¿Nunca me viste como…como mujer?

Naruto bajo su mirada –Nunca.

–ja, ja, ja –terminó por reír fuertemente –Soy…¡tan estúpida!

–Sakura-chan, no digas eso. De verdad me halag –la Haruno lo interrumpió levantando su mano para hacerlo callar.

–No sigas, Naruto –le dijo con un tono lleno de amenaza –No te sientas mal, Naruto. Estas cosas siempre pasan, en toda amistad existe un estúpido que se enamora del otro. Esta vez fue mi turno –le dijo con un tono casual –En serio, no me mires así –colocó una mano sobre su antebrazo –La verdad es que yo…tengo novio.

Naruto tuvo la decencia de fruncir su ceño –¿Tienes novio?

Sakura sintió satisfacción al verlo perder su serenidad –Si, él es maravilloso. De hecho fue él quien me aconsejó que te confesará mis sentimientos.

–¿Ah si? –sus cejas estaban alzadas. Clara señal que no le creía.

–Si, es que él es tan maduro –le dijo para luego tomar un sorbo de su batido –Dijo que lo mejor sería sacar lo que sentía hacia ti para ver como resultaban las cosas y así no tener ningún remordimiento.

–Suena muy…inteligente. –sabía por el tono de voz de Naruto, que no le estaba creyendo nada de lo que decía.

–Si, lo es.

Comenzó a reinar el silencio. Si no estuviera frente a Naruto lo mas probable es que se hubiera golpeado la cabeza muchas veces y con toda la fuerza posible.

Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida.

–¿Y quien es? –le preguntó sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

Sakura comenzó a sudar helado –Ah…¿quién es? Tú sabes…–su mirada comenzó a viajar por toda la cafetería.

Invéntalo, invéntalo.

Alguien le llamo su atención. Estaba entrando en ese momento por las puertas de la cafetería, ajeno a lo que sucedía.

–¡Sasuke! –exclamó sin pensarlo.

Naruto frunció su ceño –¿Sasuke? Sakura-chan, prefiero que sea una mentira a que estés con Sasuke.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos –¿Por qué? –le preguntó como desafió.

Pero el chico la ignoró–No me enojaré si estas mintiendo, Sakura-chan.

–¡Claro que no es una mentira! –exclamo furiosa –Y con quien esté saliendo no es de tu incumbencia, Naruto. –le dijo levantándose de su mesa y caminando hacia el pelinegro que aún no se percataba de su presencia.

–¡Sakura-chan, espera!

Pero Sakura no lo iba escuchar. En ese momento era una mujer con una misión y ese era demostrarle a Naruto que Sasuke era su novio.

–¡Hola cariño! –exclamó la pelirrosa cuando se acercó lo suficiente a Sasuke. Le tomó su brazo y le regaló una sonrisa –Te extrañe.

Sasuke alzó una ceja confundido –…

–Sé que lo más probable es que me odies… –habló en voz baja sin quitar su sonrisa –Pero necesitó que finjas ser mi novio.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque le dije a Naruto que eres mi novio –le dijo soltando el brazo del pelinegro y rodeando sus brazos por la cintura del Uchiha.–Por favor, te recompensaré.

Sasuke adoptó una mueca de diversión –Así que al fin le dijiste lo que sentía al idiota.

–No es lo que parece.

–Y al juzgar por tus acciones imprudentes, te rechazó –bajó su cabeza para poder hablarle al oído –Tienes mucho valor, Haruno. ¿No se te ocurrió que pudiera avergonzarte enfrente de todos?

La verdad era que en ningún momento lo había pensado.

–¿Y lo harás?

Sasuke se volvió a incorporar –No. –su sonrisa era arrogante, la cual se hizo mas grande al ver la mirada de Naruto sobre él. –Solo dime la razón del por qué le dijiste eso.

Sakura soltó un suspiro –¿Podemos hablar de esto después? No quiero que nadie escuche –le pidió aun en voz baja.

El Uchiha alzó una ceja, sin eliminar su sonrisa de arrogancia –Justo. Entonces responde, Haruno, ¿Alguna vez el idiota te ha besado?

–¡No! –exclamó poniéndose roja –Claro que no…nuestra amistad no e–

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron como platos al sentir los labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos. Soltó un gemido de placer cuando Sasuke capturó su cintura con sus brazos, y se dejó llevar por los suaves labios del pelinegro, que trabajaban maravillas sobre los suyos.

Volvió a abrir sus ojos cuando recordó donde se encontraban.

¡Maldita sea!

Sasuke pareció percatarse de su cambio y poco a poco fue terminando el beso –Marcada –le dijo con arrogancia.

La chica Haruno estaba aún sorprendida por el beso –¿Tenías que hacer eso?

–Claro, Haruno –le contestó poniendo su rostro a la altura del suyo –Después de todo eres mi novia. –su mirada se posó en el rubio –Tu amiguito luce increíblemente molestó, Haruno, así que vamos a salir por esa puerta –con su mirada le apuntó la puerta de la cafetería –y en ningún momento vas a mirarlo. ¿Entendido?

Y como si fuera una marioneta asintió lentamente.

–Bien –le sonrió con arrogancia –Andando novia mía – hizo un mohín divertido.

–¿Dijo novia? –preguntó uno de los transeúntes.

–No, claro que no. ¿Lo dijo?

–¡Dijo novia! –exclamó otra.

–¿Quién es ella? Es muy poca cosa para nuestro príncipe.

–¡Es Sakura Haruno! Llevamos química juntas.

–No les hagas caso, Haruno –le ordenó el pelinegro guiándola por el camino –Tú sigue y no bajes la mirada en ningún momento.

¿En que diablos se había metido? De todas las cosas estúpidas que había hecho en menos de 24 horas la más grande fue la de hacer a Sasuke su novio falso.

Miró como Sasuke miraba hacia atrás, y comenzaba a reír.

–¿De que te ríes?

Sasuke colocó sus labios sobre la cabeza de la pelirrosa, fijando sus ojos directamente con los azules del rubio Namikaze, que lo miraban lleno de furia.

–Créeme, Haruno, no quieres saber. –finalizó con una mueca arrogante.

Sakura tragó grueso. ¿En que diablos se había metido?

* * *

 **La molesta nota de la autora:** ¡Hola! Espero que hayan disfrutado el primer capítulo de mi nuevo bebé. Sé que debería estar trabajando en "Mi Secretaria" pero llevo días con esta idea en la mente y necesitaba sacarla de mi sistema. Si les gustó, dejen un comentario ¿sí? Sus comentarios siempre nos ayudan a que querramos seguir escribiendo para no decepcionarlos. De antemano, gracias por llegar hasta el final del primer capítulo y espero que me acompañen hasta el final de este nuevo fic. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

" _Lo que parece ser el final, suele ser en realidad un nuevo comienzo"_

 **Capítulo Dos**

Todo parecía normal en el colegio de Konoha, los estudiantes caminaban por los pasillos con el objetivo de llegar a sus clases, otros revisaban sus casilleros guardando los útiles que van a utilizar ese día y otros se detenían y cuchicheaban cuando miraban pasar a Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha caminando de la mano. La noticia de que Sasuke y Sakura se habían besado y aparentemente tenían una relación de la que todos ignoraban, se había propagado como fuego. Todos se preguntaban como diablos había sucedido, con la excepción de una estudiante, si, lo que único que Sakura quería saber en ese preciso momento, era como demonios había logrado meterse en la situación en que se encontraba.

 _Ah si, ya lo recordaba._

–No bajes la mirada –le murmuró Sasuke, con un tono pesado. Ya era la cuarta vez que se lo recordaba.

–Lo siento –siseó, accediendo a su orden –Es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a esto –le espetó, queriendo bajar la mirada cuando fue consciente de cómo los miraban.

–Pues tuviste que haber pensado eso antes, Haruno.

–No estas ayudando –contestó haciendo una mueca de reproche. –Un poco de amabilidad no haría daño.

–Trata de lucir feliz –ordenó dándole un apretón a su mano –¿Quieres? –preguntó lleno de sarcasmo.

Sakura rodó sus ojos –¿No se me nota? –le dedicó una sonrisa obligada –No hay nada que me haría mas feliz en este momento.

Sasuke alzó una ceja, percibiendo el sarcasmo de la pelirrosa –Si sigues sonriendo de ese modo, lo único que harás es dar miedo…y deja ese sarcasmo.

–Que romántico –balbuceó, trató de cambiar su expresión a una llena de felicidad, solo esperaba que quienes los mirarán se la creyeran. Viendo la expresión de Sasuke, podía asegurar que a él no le convencía.

–Eres una persona muy extraña, Haruno –se lo dijo en un tono calmado y con un rostro que no expresaba ni una pizca de molestia.

–¡Oye! –exclamo ofendida–Eso no es muy amable. –hizo una mueca llena de reproche.

Sasuke la miró con gesto arrogante adornado en su rostro –No estaba tratando de serlo.

–Se nota –contestó de mal humor, a propósito apretó fuertemente la mano del pelinegro. Dándose cuenta que el pelinegro no se había percatado –Al menos, da señales. –gimió.

Sasuke hizo un mohín de burla –¿Se supone que debía dolerme?

–Esa es la idea.

–Golpeas como niña. –comentó ignorando la expresión de indignación en el rostro de Sakura.

–¡Es porque lo soy! –exclamó entre dientes, dispuesta a ignorarlo completamente. –¡Deja de reírte! –siseó enojada. –¡Es en serio! –pero Sasuke reía de forma disimulada. Sakura rodó sus ojos, suprimiendo una sonrisa. –Al fin –susurró aliviada cuando pudo divisar su casillero.

Lastimosamente, su alivio duró poco.

Ino Yamanaka, estaba frente a su casillero y estaba mas que claro que la estaba esperando. Tuvo que tragar grueso, había olvidado que Ino no tardaría mucho en darse cuenta de su pequeña escena con Sasuke en la cafetería.

–Maldita sea –murmuró deteniéndose en su camino y obligando a Sasuke a que hiciera lo mismo. –¿Qué le digo a Ino?

Sasuke miró primero a Ino, después a Sakura y por último se encogió de hombros –No es mi problema –le contesto simplemente, poniéndose en marcha.

 _Lo iba a matar._

–Es nuestro problema, cariño –le dijo con una sonrisa forzada, ya había aparecido una vena en su sien. –¿Se te olvida? –lo jaló para detenerlo.

–Tus amigos no son mi problema, Haruno.

–Tenemos que tener una misma historia, _cariño –_ le recordó tratando de mantener su paciencia…y cordura.

El Uchiha no mostró ningún interés –Solo dile que te diste cuenta de lo maravilloso que soy, confesaste tus sentimientos, y yo los acepte.

Sakura observó disimuladamente a Ino, la rubia tenía sus ojos celeste abiertos como plato y su boca estaba levemente abierta por la sorpresa.

Si, no eres la única.

–¿Por qué no puedo decir que fuiste _tú_ el que confesó sus sentimientos?

–Porque fue tu idea… –le recordó, hizo un saludo con su cabeza hacia alguien –Yo solo te estoy ayudando. –le dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Sakura suspiró, Sasuke tenía razón. –Bien –soltó molesta, dejándose llevar por Sasuke –yo me encargaré. –cedió cuando se acercaron lo suficiente a Ino.

–Pasaré por ti en el descanso –le dijo simplemente.

–Pero siempre almuerzo con N…–se detuvo en seco cuando Sasuke le plantó un beso en sus labios, silenciándola.

–Pasaré por ti en el descanso –repitió. Miro de reojo a Ino –Creo que tu amiga te espera –le dedicó su habitual sonrisa llena de sarcasmo.

Su comentario hizo que dejará de lado el beso que le había dado. –¡Esperare ansiosa, novio mío! –exclamó con exagerada emoción. –Y te asesinaré por el beso…–lo último lo dijo para si misma.

El pelinegro la miró con arrogancia, le hizo una señal a Ino con su cabeza y se marchó a su clase.

–¡Frente de marquesina! –exclamó la rubia corriendo hasta donde Sakura –¿Así que es cierto?

Sakura soltó un suspiro –¿Puedes ser mas específica?

–¡No te hagas, frente de marquesina! –le dijo caminando a su lado –Sabes de lo que te hablo –la observó fijamente.

La Haruno se detuvo frente a su casillero–¿Te refieres a que si soy novia de Sasuke? –preguntó mientras abría su casillero. Le servía de excusa para no mirar de frente a Ino.

–¡Si! Te lo tenias bien escondido. –le comentó con picardía apoyándose en el casillero de al lado.

Soltó una risa nerviosa –Si, algo así. –comenzó a buscar sus libros de las primeras clases que llevaba en la mañana.

–¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? –se cruzó de brazos y entrecerró sus ojos –¿O no pensabas hacerlo? ¿Hace cuanto son novios?

–Llevamos poco tiempo.

 _Veinte minutos para ser exactos._

–¿Ah si, cuanto?

Sakura volvió a soltar una risa nerviosa –Ya sabes, poco. –contestó simplemente, tratando de mantener su voz casual.

La rubia Yamanaka se detuvo –¿Sakura estas escondiendo algo? –su mirada reflejaba sospecha.

–¡No! –exclamo rápidamente –¡Claro que no, Ino cerda!

Ino entrecerró sus ojos–¿Así que, que tal es Sasuke, eh? ¿Se besan mucho? –sabía que Ino tenia ganas de saber todos los detalles, pero no podía comenzar a hablar sin haber acordado todos los detalles…eh…mentiras con Sasuke.

–Es…normal –respondió, aún ocupada guardando sus cosas en su bolso.

–Sakura –la llamó, su tono estaba lleno de seriedad. Eso hizo que Sakura la mirará –¿Ya lo sabe Naruto?

–¡Claro! –contesto rápidamente –Lo supo hoy –agregó para evitar que Ino se enojara por ser la última en saber.

–¿Y que dijo? –preguntó sorprendida –Digo, por ya sabes –agregó en voz baja.

–Pues supongo que no le importa –miró hacia el interior de su casillero –Ahora es novio de Hinata –guardó silencio por un momento, aún no podía determinar que es lo que estaba sintiendo. Había experimentado un rechazo y besado a Sasuke Uchiha en menos de una hora, tenía un conflicto interno que impedía que pudiera determinar que es lo que estaba sintiendo. –Supongo que está feliz por mi. –miró a Ino –¿Tú no lo estas? –preguntó tratando de desviar el tema a Ino.

–Claro que lo estoy, frente de marquesina. –le sonrió divertida –Por un momento pensé que quedarías soltera toda tu vida.

La pelirrosa miró a la rubia con sus ojos en blanco –ja, ja, ja …muy chistosa, Ino cerda.

–¿Y dime, como comenzaron a ser novios?

Cerró de golpe su casillero –¡Mira que hora es! –exclamó Sakura apuntando su reloj–Tengo que terminar mi tarea y…ya sabes –rio nerviosa– Te miro a la salida…¡Adiós! –se despidió rápidamente y caminó lo más rápido que pudo para evitar que Ino la alcanzara.

Suspiró aliviada cuando entró a su aula, en ese momento se encontraba segura…Por fin podría tener un momento de paz, y analizar sus sentimientos, decidir como proceder.

Eso es lo que creía, hasta que se percató de la miradas de todos sobre ella. Lo primero que su cuerpo le decía que hiciera era bajar su rostro y tomar asiento.

" _No bajes la mirada, Haruno"_

Caminó con su rostro alzado. Saludó a quienes la miraban con descaro. Jamás había sentido el camino a su asiento tan largo como en ese momento. Cuando llegó a el, puso sus cosas con cuidado sobre su escritorio y lentamente tomó asiento. No bajes la mirada, no bajes la mirada…

Sonrió con cortesía cada vez que su mirada se conectaba con la de algún curioso.

Pero en ningún momento bajó su mirada. ¿En algún momento se cansarían, cierto?

* * *

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, Sakura salió como un muerto viviente de su salón de clases. Tres de sus cinco maestros le habían preguntado acerca de Sasuke, temerosos que la excelencia académica de Sakura se perdiera por la mala influencia del pelinegro, y los otros dos únicamente habían hecho comentarios acerca del amor.

¡Puaaj! Una cosa eran los estudiantes y otra cosa era escuchar a sus maestros hablar de lo sucedido.

¿Todos los días se enfrentaba Sasuke a eso?

A esa atención que no es bien recibida. Asumía que Sasuke la disfrutaba, siempre lucia tranquilo e imperturbable.

Sonreír forzada y tratar de mantenerse serena había resultado una tarea que requería mucho esfuerzo de su parte. Al salir de su salón de clase se encontró con el pelinegro, esperaba recostado contra la pared revisando su teléfono móvil, cuando se percató de la presencia de Sakura, guardó su celular y le plantó un beso en su mejilla.

Sasuke sabía exactamente que hacer en una relación. Aunque sabía que era una relación en base de mentiras, ese gesto la tranquilizó por un momento.

–Luces…agotada, Haruno.

Tuvo que darle crédito por no haber utilizado sarcasmo –¿Todos los días tienes que enfrentarte a este tipo de atención?

Sasuke la observó –Si –le dijo, indicándole con su mano que le diera su bolso –Dame aquí –cuando Sakura lo hizo siguió–Con el tiempo te acostumbras –le explicó con indiferencia. –¿Qué, ya quieres tirar la toalla, Haruno?

–No…–si quería –Solo fue un momento de debilidad.

El Uchiha sonrió con arrogancia –Mira, si quieres ve a comer con tu amiga –le sugirió –Hablaremos a la salida.

–Pero…–era una oferta tentadora, pero estaban hablando de Sasuke Uchiha, no podía confiarse. –¿Quieres tirar la toalla?

Sasuke rodó sus ojos –No, Haruno. Pero necesitas un tiempo de paz –dio en el clavo –Si te acompaño, alguien siempre nos va encontrar.

Sakura se mordió sus labios –Está bien…¿Cuánto me va costar esto?

El pelinegro alzó una ceja –Con un "gracias" es suficiente, Haruno. –le apretó su nariz –¿Acaso no te enseño modales tu tía?

–¡Ow! –exclamó –Gracias –agregó sobando su nariz.

–Enséñame tu celular –pidió, estirando su mano. Alzó sus cejas –Haruno, enséñame tu celular. –movió su mano extendida.

La pelirrosa lo miró con sospecha –¿Para que lo quieres?

–Claramente para decirle a todos tus admiradores que eres mi novia –rodó sus ojos –Enséñamelo, Haruno.

Aún con sospecha, accedió entregarle el celular. –¿No estas viendo mis cosas personales, verdad? –soltó viendo como tocaba libremente su celular.

–Claro que no, Haruno –rodó sus ojos, continuando con su tarea –¿Por qué, tienes alguna foto desnuda? Porque puedo hacer una excepción. –le dijo con arrogancia.

–¡Devuélvelo! –pidió levantando sus brazos en un intento fallido de recuperar su celular, pero Sasuke fue mas rápido y alzó sus brazos, dejando el celular fuera del alcance de Sakura–…cariño –agregó cuando pasó un grupo de estudiantes.

Sasuke sonrió altanero –¿Entonces si la tienes?

–¡Claro que no! –contestó sonrojándose –¡Dámelo! –le pidió extendiendo su mano.

Sasuke le devolvió el celular, colocándolo en la mano extendida de la pelirrosa –Ten. –sacó el suyo y comenzó a revisarlo.

–¿Qué le hiciste? –preguntó entrecerrando sus ojos. Su celular comenzó a vibrar, y el nombre de Sasuke apareció en su pantalla.

–Sería extraño que siendo novios no tengamos nuestros números –explico, enseñándole su información de contacto en su celular, con el nombre _"Haruno"._

–¿Al menos te sabes mi nombre? –preguntó con sarcasmo, suprimiendo sus ganas de rodar sus ojos.

Sasuke rodó sus ojos oscuros–Claro, Haruno. –se cruzó de brazos– Te conozco desde hace diez años.

–Si, tienes razón –se quedó pensativa por un momento. Había dedicado su amistad a Naruto que se había olvidado que en algún momento compartió una amistad con el pelinegro.

–Si Haruno –le replico con seguridad –Hay cosas de ti que jamás olvidaría…y una de esas es tu nombre.

Sakura se quedó boquiabierta –Será mejor que…busque a Ino –por alguna razón, no sabia si era por la expresión en el rostro de Sasuke o por el tono que había utilizado, se había comenzado a sentir nerviosa.

–Sonríe –le ordenó, ignorando completamente lo que había dicho la chica le tomó una foto desprevenida –Mmm…–murmuró pensativo –Me gusta. –sonrió arrogante.

–Enseña –cuando el pelinegro lo hizo, chilló –¡Borra eso!

–No –hizo un mohín divertido –A mi me gusta.

Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada y apuntó con su celular al pelinegro, tomándole una foto desprevenido–Entonces yo usaré esta.

Sasuke la miró con indiferencia –Como quieras.

La Haruno puso su mirada en blanco –Iré a buscar a Ino. –comenzó a caminar sin despedirse del pelinegro.

¿Cómo debía despedirse? ¿Con un beso? ¿Un abrazo? ¿Un apretón de manos quizás?

Sasuke la agarró de su brazo –Espérame a la salida, Haruno.

–L-lo hare –

–Bien –contestó satisfecho, soltándola –Ni se te ocurra irte. –le tiró una mirada de advertencia.

–¡No lo hare! –exclamó cruzándose de brazos.

Sasuke le echó un último vistazo, sonrió arrogante, y se dio la vuelta en dirección a la cafetería.

* * *

Sakura se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas del patio de la escuela esperando a Ino. Cuando se había "despedido", si es que así lo podía llamar, del pelinegro había llamado rápidamente a su rubia amiga, utilizando la razón que le había dado Sasuke cuando Ino le preguntó si todo estaba bien. Ino había chillado emocionada y asegurado que estaría ahí pronto.

De vez en cuando alguien le saludaba y otros simplemente se dedicaban a hablar de ella e ignorarla como si no estuviera presente. Comenzaba a acostumbrarse a ese tipo de acciones, pero no podía negar que le molestaba. Su único consuelo era que pronto se cansarían.

Eso esperaba.

–Frente de marquesina –saludó la rubia apareciendo. –¿Sakura? –preguntó cuando su amiga no dio ninguna respuesta.

–Ino cerda –soltó sorprendida, no se había percatado el momento en que Ino había aparecido –No te vi.

Ino le sonrió con picardía –¿Pensando en Sasuke?

–¡No! –exclamo sonrojándose –Es solo que…–bajó su rostro momentáneamente y lo alzó rápidamente al recordar a Sasuke, Ino la contempló entretenida –No pensé que siendo novia de Sasuke…–guardo silencio. La verdad es que nunca se había imaginado que estaría en la posición de novia de Sasuke Uchiha.

–¿Te sientes presionada, eh? –señaló la rubia, sacando de su bolso dos emparedados y entregándole uno a Sakura.

–Gracias –le dio un mordisco al emparedado –Nunca me habían prestado tanta atención –frunció su ceño, generalmente dedicaba su tiempo a Naruto e Ino, cuando no tenía reunión con las porristas, y a diferencia de sus dos amigos, ella mantenía un bajo perfil. Y no es que se considerará como una persona que no podía socializar, simplemente disfrutaba de la tranquilidad.

–La atención nunca es mala, Saku –expresó –Tienes que aprender a disfrutarla. –le sonrió divertida –Además deberías de presumir que Sasuke es tu novio.

Sakura le dio otro mordisco a su emparedado –Creo que no es necesario, ya todos lo saben.

La rubia Yamanaka asintió –Si tienes razón…pero si fuera tú, no me le despegaría –agregó con una sonrisa picara.

Sakura sonrió –Lo sé y sé que Sai también lo sabe.

Ino le dio un golpe leve –Tienes que proteger a tu hombre, Sakura –su mirada se puso seria –No sabes cuantas chicas pueden andar detrás de él…ya lo verás.

Sakura la miró divertida –Gracias por el consejo.

Ino suspiró –Entre mas quieres a alguien, mas protector te vuelves con esa persona. –apretó sus labios –Disfrutaba mas cuando era él quien se preocupaba más.

–¿Eh? –preguntó sorprendida –¿N-no querías a Sai?

La rubia rodó sus ojos –Claro que sí, frente de marquesina. Solo que ahora lo amo. –se sonrojó visiblemente –Ten cuidado al enamorarte, Sakura.

Sakura desvió su mirada –Ya lo estoy.

Ino la contempló visiblemente –Me refiero de Sasuke.

La Haruno miró fijamente a su mejor amiga –No…no creo que suceda. –le aseguró. –Ni siquiera sé si vamos a durar.

–Tú solo ten cuidado, Sakura. –suavizó su rostro –Pero si te sucede, disfrútalo. Abraza al amor, que hasta cuando nos rompen el corazón nos hace bien.

Sakura alzó una ceja –¿Eres masoquista?

Ino volvió a darle un golpe –Espera que te suceda, frente de marquesina. –le dio un mordisco a su emparedado. De repente sus ojos se abrieron como platos –Uh…–soltó, haciendo que Sakura la mirará confundida y siguiera su mirada.

Sakura tuvo que obligarse a tragar, al ver a Naruto y Hinata aparecer en el patio, ambos sin percatarse de la presencia de ambas chicas. Hinata estaba sonrojada, y Naruto lucía su sonrisa habitual. El estómago de Sakura se hizo un nudo.

Esa sonrisa antes se la daba a ella, no a Hinata. Desvió rápidamente la mirada de ambos y se obligó a seguir comiendo.

–Si quieres podemos ir a comer a otro lado. –sugirió Ino mirando la expresión del rostro de Sakura.

La Haruno negó con su cabeza –Todo esta bien, Ino cerda –le regaló una sonrisa forzada –No es como si no lo supiera.

Ino no le contestó, de vez en cuando le echaba un vistazo a la pelirrosa. Sakura comía con tranquilidad, pero era obvio que se estaba obligando a hacerlo. –Si sigues así vas a tener una indigestión.

–Sería peor que no comiera.

La rubia rodó sus ojos, lista para reprocharla –Mira frente de marquesina…– pero su atención se desvió hacia Naruto que se había dado cuenta de la presencia de ambas chicas. –Uh oh –murmuró Ino cuando el rubio se alejó de Hinata y comenzó a caminar hacia ambas –Sakura no mires –le hablo rápidamente –Pero Naruto viene hacia aquí.

–¿Qué? –preguntó perpleja. –¿No hay posibilidad de un escape disimulado?

La rubia negó lentamente con su cabeza–¡Hola Naruto! –se obligó a sonreír cuando el rubio se acercó.

Sakura cerró sus ojos cuando sintió a su amigo atrás de ella. Giró para poder verlo –Naruto, no te había visto. –comentó con tranquilidad.

–Ino si no te molesta, necesito hablar con Sakura-chan.

Ino miró a Sakura, le pedía en silencio que no la dejará ir, trató de disculparse con su mirada –Claro –le sonrió al rubio –Aquí te espero, Sakura. –se dirigió a la pelirrosa, dedicándole una mirada de disculpa.

Sakura cerró sus ojos, levantándose de mala gana. Quería asesinar a Ino, pero no era culpa de ella. De todas las personas, Naruto era el que tenía menos derecho de cuestionarla, todavía se sentía molesta. Lo siguió en silencio hasta que se alejaron lo suficiente de cualquier curioso que los observara.

–Sakura-chan, ¿Estas segura de estar con Sasuke? –preguntó mirándola fijamente. En esos ojos azules que Sakura tanto disfrutaba ver, se reflejaba preocupación. Aquella preocupación de un _amigo_ hacia una _amiga._

No se reflejaban celos, incomodidad, o enojo, solamente preocupación.

–Claro que lo estoy –levantó su rostro –Pero eso no debe importarte. –se cruzó de brazos– No me miras metiéndome en tu relación con Hinata.

–Sakura-chan, si lo hiciste porque estas molesta conmigo, puedes decírmelo. –continuó, ignorando las palabras de Sakura.

–¿Molesta? –si lo estaba, pero no le diría eso al rubio – Mi vida no gira alrededor de ti, Naruto. Si estoy con Sasuke es porque así lo quiero – coincidencia y estupidez de ella –tú no tienes que meterte en nuestra relación.

–Lo siento –se llevó una mano a su cabello rubio y lo revolvió –De todas las personas, tenia que ser Sasuke.

Frunció su ceño –¿Qué tiene de malo Sasuke? –se cruzó de brazos, como si estuviera desafiándolo.

Naruto llevaba muchos años conociendo a Sakura para saber que ese cruce de brazos era una indicación que la pelirrosa comenzaba a molestarse. –Nada –contestó al final. –¿Seguimos siendo amigos, verdad?

La forma en que lo preguntó, y su mirada hicieron que el enojo de Sakura se disipará. Naruto tenía las armas para dejarla indefensa. –Si Naruto –contestó suavemente –Todavía seguimos siendo amigos. –le regaló una diminuta sonrisa.

Naruto la miraba fijamente –Sakura-chan, yo…

–No sabia que tendríamos una reunión de amigos –interrumpió Sasuke apareciendo frente a ambos. Sus manos estaban adentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, y traía su habitual sonrisa arrogante.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó Sakura, siendo la primera en recuperarse de la interrupción de su "novio".

–El descanso está por terminar –le informó, mirándola fijamente, ignorando completamente la presencia de Naruto –Te llevaré a tu clase, vamos –le ordenó con un movimiento de su cabeza.

–Esta bien…–miró a Naruto –Hablamos después, Naruto. –pasó por su lado hasta colocarse al lado de Sasuke.

–¿Y tus cosas? –preguntó con tranquilidad.

–Con Ino.

Sasuke asintió–Andando –le dijo con un tono neutro, dándose la vuelta para comenzar a marcharse. Si la presencia de Naruto le había molestado, era muy bueno disimulándolo, pero Sakura podía ver la tensión en su mandíbula.

–Sasuke –lo llamó Naruto, sin moverse de su lugar. –No te atrevas a hacerle daño a Sakura-chan–le dijo con fuerza, la amenaza se desprendía de cada una de sus palabras. Sakura se sorprendió al ver como sus ojos azules, se habían puesto duros.

Sasuke se volteó para encararlo. –Si tanto te preocupa que alguien lastime a Sakura –comenzó, hablando lento y pausado –¿Por qué no simplemente la haces tu novia?

Sakura miró espantada a Sasuke, él no la miraba, su mirada estaba puesta en Naruto. Con su mano agarró a Sasuke de su camisa –Vámonos –le pidió con voz suave. –No quiero llegar tarde.

Sasuke le echó un último vistazo a Naruto antes de darse la vuelta con Sakura.

–Sasuke –volvió a llamarlo el rubio –Lo digo en serio. –sus ojos eran duros. Naruto no bromeaba.

Pero Sasuke no era un chico fácil de intimidar. –Yo también… –le contestó, y volvió a darse la vuelta, llevándose a Sakura con él.

Ino esperaba nerviosa el regreso de Sakura. Sasuke se había detenido para preguntarle del paradero de su amiga, y lo único que Ino pudo hacer fue apuntarle el lugar por donde se había ido la pelirrosa. Sasuke se había percatado de la presencia de Hinata, quien lucia igual de ansiosa que Ino, y no tardó en conectar los puntos.

Cuando visualizó a ambos, suspiró aliviada. Esperó tranquila hasta que ambos llegarán hasta donde se encontraba. Podía percibir la tensión en el ambiente. Sea lo que hubiera sucedido con Naruto, no le había gustado en lo más mínimo a Sasuke.

–¿Sakura, estas bien? –preguntó suavemente.

–Si, Ino –asintió con su cabeza, regalándole una diminuta sonrisa, revisó la banca, asegurándose que no estuviera olvidando nada–Hablamos luego.

–Esta bien, Sakura.

Sasuke se despidió de Ino con un movimiento de su cabeza –Yo llevaré esto –le habló a Sakura, quitándole su bolso y llevándoselo a su espalda.

Sakura no le contestó, caminó un poco mas adelante del pelinegro, pero no lo suficiente para que los demás notaran que algo no estaba bien.

–Haruno –le llamó alcanzándola. –Haruno –volvió a llamarla.

–No tenías porque hacer eso –se detuvo y lo enfrentó. –Suficiente con que me rechazará en la mañana.

Sasuke alzó sus cejas en asombro –¿Crees que lo hice para burlarme de ti?

La Haruno se cruzó de brazos –Es obvio. –estaba tan molesta, que no le importó mirarlo fijamente.

–Te ayudé para que dejará de verte como una amiga, y más como una posible novia. ¿No es por eso que decidiste hacer todo esto? –preguntó refiriéndose a la relación ficticia que tenían.

Eso logró que Sakura se calmará –No. –le contestó desviando su mirada.

Sasuke la contempló –Tiene que darse cuenta, que esa forma que tiene de protegerte, va mas allá del hecho de ser "mejores amigos" –hizo las comillas con sus dedos. –¿Hace eso con tú amiga? –viendo la confusión en Sakura, agregó –Ino Yamanaka.

–No…no lo hace.

–Bien…entonces, de nada.

–No te daré las gracias –le dijo comenzando a caminar.

Sasuke sonrió arrogante –De nada. –suprimió una risa al ver a la chica rodar sus ojos –Ven, te llevaré a tu clase.

Sakura suspiró –No se si quiera entrar.

El Uchiha la tomó con su mano libre, y la guio por los pasillos de la escuela, ninguno de los dos soltando palabra alguna.

–Sasuke…–lo llamó en voz baja –Cariño –se retorció internamente.

–¿Si? –preguntó sin detenerse.

–¿Por qué aceptaste? –volvió a bajar su voz, pero esta vez Sasuke si la escuchó, consiguiendo que se detuviera y la mirará un momento.

–Tengo mis razones –le dijo simplemente.

–Ya veo –murmuró pensativa.

Sasuke la miró de reojo, sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzó a inclinarse, hasta tener su rostro cerca del de Sakura, haciendo que se exaltara por la cercanía.

–¿Q-que haces?

–Deja de pensar tanto, Haruno –le ordenó, tocando su mentón.

Tomándola por sorpresa, le dio un beso en sus labios. A diferencia del anterior que le había dado en el día, este hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera, y como si su cuerpo se mandará solo, le devolvió el beso. Cuando finalizaron, Sasuke le sonrió con arrogancia y volvió a alejarse. –¿Mejor?

–Mejor. –

La volvió a tomar de su mano, dirigiéndola por el camino.

–Oye –llamó Sakura, al percatarse de que Sasuke no tuvo problemas en encontrarla –¿Cómo supiste donde estaba?

Sasuke le echó un vistazo antes de responder –Te sorprenderías lo rápido que corren las noticias en esta escuela.

La Haruno se sintió palidecer –No quiero saberlo…

–Te ahorraré el sufrimiento, Haruno.

–Muy caballeroso. –murmuró con sarcasmo, haciendo que Sasuke le sonriera arrogante, eso hizo que Sakura rodará sus ojos, y Sasuke alzará sus cejas.

–pff –Comenzaron a reír como si tuvieran un secreto entre ambos.

De hecho, lo tenían, y uno muy grande.

* * *

Sakura nunca se había sentido tan aliviada como en el momento que la última campana sonó, indicando que habían terminado las clases. Guardó sus cosas rápidamente, se despidió de quienes estaban cerca y caminó lo más rápido que pudo a la salida, queriendo saborear un poco de libertad.

Cuando salió del salón de clases, notó a Sasuke recostado en la pared, esperando por ella. Se tragó el gruñido que amenazaba por salir de sus labios.

Puso el mejor rostro de felicidad que podía poner y se acercó al pelinegro, le plantó un beso en su mejilla –Hola cariño –saludó, disimulando su cansancio.

–Ven, Haruno. –la tomó de la mano y comenzó a caminar, alejándola de las miradas curiosas.

–¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó, pero Sasuke la ignoró–¡Tengo que tomar el autobús! –pronunció alterada, jalando la mano del chico para que se detuviera–¡Sasuke!

–Te dije que me esperaras a la salida.

–Si, y lo hice. Ahora debo tomar el autobús. –se detuvo abruptamente, logrando que el Uchiha se detuviera.

–Haruno –de su mochila sacó unas llaves de carro, moviéndolas de un lado a otro. –Tengo carro.

–¡Bien por ti! –expresó sarcástica –Resulta que los que no tenemos carro, debemos tomar el autobús.

–…

–¡Sasuke! –exclamó cuando el chico la ignoró y la obligó a moverse con él.

–Yo te llevaré a tu casa, Haruno –siguió caminando.

–P-pero…

–¿Se te olvidó que tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo?

Un gruñido abandonó los labios de Sakura –Lo había olvidado… –se quejó.

Sasuke rodó sus ojos pero optó por no hacer ningún comentario.

–¿Y donde planeas llevarnos? –comenzó a escribir un mensaje de texto a su Tía Tsunade para informarle que no estaría temprano en casa, procuró evitar mencionar con quien estaría, e imploraba que su tía no le preguntará.

–Ya lo verás –contestó simplemente.

Sakura juntó sus labios e hizo una mueca –Debemos a ir a algún lugar donde nadie pueda escucharnos.

–Lo tengo cubierto.

–¡Sasuke-san!

Tanto Sasuke como Sakura se voltearon para observar a la persona que había soltado el nombre del pelinegro. Sakura frunció su ceño al ver a Rock Lee corriendo rápidamente hacia ambos.

–Lee –murmuró Sakura cuando el chico los alcanzó. Se asombró cuando el pelinegro de cejas gruesas les hizo una reverencia.

Mas bien a Sasuke.

–Sasuke-san, yo vengo a proclamar mi derrota.

¿Eh?

–…

–He perdido el amor de Sakura-san a un rival digno. –le dijo enderezándose y mirando de frente a Sasuke.

–¿Eeh? –soltó la nombrada.

Sasuke lo observaba sin emitir ninguna palabra, aunque Sakura podía notar que estaba suprimiendo una sonrisa.

–No es necesario que respondas, Sasuke-san, entre hombres nos entendemos.–su atención se enfocó sobre Sakura, tomándola por sorpresa.–Sakura-san, aunque sé que perdí, prometo darte mi amor imperecedero y protegerte contra cualquier peligro. ¡Te protegeré hasta el final, Sakura-san!

–Lee, n-no es necesario –le dijo, nerviosa. –En serio, n-no tienes que preocuparte –comenzó a soltar una risa nerviosa.

–¡No hay nada que temer, Sakura-san, te protegeré aunque me cueste la vida! –volvió a dirigirse a Sasuke –¡Por favor, tú también cuida de Sakura-san!

Sasuke alzó ambas cejas –Claro –contestó, indiferente.

–¡Muchas gracias! – volvió a hacer una reverencia y rápidamente se alejó de ambos. Cuando Lee estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de ambos, Sasuke comenzó a reír.

–No te burles –balbució aun confundida por lo que había sucedido.

Sasuke continuó riendo, aún caminaban tomados de la mano –Sasuke no te burles –volvió a pedir, esta vez con una mueca para evitar reír –¿A dónde vamos?

–Iremos a la cafetería de un amigo de mi hermano –le dijo cuando logró tranquilizarse, le dedicó una sonrisa. –¿Tienes tu grupo de admirador, eh, Haruno?

Sakura se sonrojó –Claro que no.

–¿Otro chico del cuál deba cuidarme? –le preguntó divertido, guiándola hasta donde se encontraba su automóvil. –Entra –le dijo abriendo la puerta del conductor.

Sakura comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, después de todo era la primera vez que entraba en el carro de otro chico que no fuera Naruto –¿Esto esta bien?

El Uchiha rodó sus ojos –Entra –repitió entrando a su carro –¿Haruno, que esperas? –preguntó bajando la ventana del lado del pasajero.

–Eh…esta bien –murmuró abriendo la puerta y entrando –l-lindo carro –comentó contemplando cada lado del interior del carro de Sasuke.

Sasuke sonrió arrogante al escucharla nerviosa, pero decidió dejarlo pasar –Es de mi hermano –le informó, saliendo del estacionamiento de la escuela. –Bueno, de ambos –le regalo una mirada momentánea y volvió a concentrarse en el camino.

–¿C-como está Itachi-san?

Sasuke le echó un vistazo y e hizo una mueca arrogante –¿Nerviosa, Haruno?

–¡N-No! –exclamó rápidamente. –Claro que no.

–Claro –contestó –Trata de relajarte, un poco mas y vas a hundir el asiento.

–¿No vas hacerme nada malo, cierto?

Sasuke aprovechó para voltear a ver a Sakura, cuando llegó a un semáforo en rojo –Claro que no Haruno –rodó sus ojos y volvió a concentrarse en el camino –Iremos a la cafetería de un amigo de mi hermano –le explicó –Queda un poco lejos, y nadie de la escuela lo frecuenta.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? –pregunto relajándose.

–Porque es ahí donde voy todos los días. Mi hermano siempre va a la cafetería después de la universidad, y yo paso por él.

–aah…

Sasuke la miró de reojo –Nadie va vernos. –le contestó antes que formulará la pregunta –Trata de relajarte, Haruno. –le aconsejó –No creo que puedas tomar otra decisión estúpida como la de hoy.

Sakura lo miró fijamente y alzó una ceja –¿No eres muy amable, verdad?

El Uchiha hizo una mueca arrogante –¿Es la primera vez que te subes al carro de un chico, Haruno?

Sakura se sonrojó visiblemente –N-no. –Sasuke alzó una ceja –Con Naruto y Sai.

Sasuke alzó sus dos cejas esta vez –Con el dobe no cuenta, y Sai –frunció su ceño –¿Otro admirador?

–¡No! –exclamó cruzándose de brazos –Sai es el novio de Ino. ¿Y por que Naruto no cuenta?

–Porque lo conoces desde hace mucho –contestó rodando sus ojos.

–A ti también –apuntó.

–Exacto –contestó complacido –No debes sentirte nerviosa. Nos conocemos desde los 7.

–Si, pero no eres un niño de 7 años –le dijo con la mirada en blanco –Eres un adolescente hormonal.

Sasuke la miró con asombro –Resiento eso.

Sakura hizo una mueca, evitando reírse –¿Lo siento?

–No lo sientes –contestó entrando al estacionamiento de lo que Sakura presumía era la cafetería de la que hablaba Sasuke. –Andando Haruno –le dijo a Sakura, cuando encontró un lugar para parquearse. –No, espera –le detuvo antes que Sakura abriera la puerta.

Sakura esperó, y contempló como Sasuke cerraba su puerta y caminaba con tranquilidad para abrir la suya. Alzó una ceja y lo miró con sospecha –¿Gracias?

–No te haré nada –rodó sus ojos –Es solo que si los amigos de mi hermano ven que no le abrí la puerta a una chica…–se quedó callado, llevó sus manos a su cabello y negó levemente –Ven conmigo –le pidió.

Sakura asintió, agradecida que Sasuke no le hubiera tomado de la mano. Sentía nervios, era la primera vez que salía con otro chico que no fuera su rubio amigo, aunque tenía que admitir que había disfrutado el viaje.

–¿Haruno? Haruno –la llamó Sasuke sacándola de sus pensamientos. –No muerden, lo juro.

Tuvo que regalarle una pequeña sonrisa –¿Estas seguro?

Sasuke hizo una mueca arrogante –No. –le estiró su mano para que la tomará –Si quieres…–agregó al verla dudar.

–Supongo que esta bien –murmuró tomando la mano del pelinegro.

La campana sobre la puerta indicaba que habían entrado nuevos clientes. Sasori, posó su mirada sobre los nuevos visitantes y una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro. –¡Deidara! –llamó a su compañero, se alejó de la caja registradora y comenzó a caminar hacia los nuevos visitantes.

–¡Es el chibi! –exclamó en llamado Deidara.

Sasuke gruñó cuando ambos chicos se acercaron a ambos –Hola –contestó de forma seca –¿Está Itachi?

–Estamos bien, Sasuke –habló Sasori, con una expresión seria –Gracias por preguntar. Y no, no está Itachi.

Sasuke suspiró –Ella es Sakura –indicó a la pelirrosa que aún lucia nerviosa.

–Eres toda una obra de arte –comentó Deidara con una mano tocando su mentón. –¿Qué dices, Sasori?

Sasori sonrió amablemente –Soy Sasori, y el es mi amigo Deidara –se presentó –Ambos somos amigos de Itachi.

–M-mucho gusto –les hizo una reverencia –Yo soy…

–Mi novia –agregó el pelinegro, indiferente –¿Podemos conseguir una mesa?

Ambos chicos mayores miraban sorprendidos a Sasuke. –Claro –hablo Sasori recuperándose –Deidara los llevará –le indicó a su amigo, que los llevará a una mesa mas privada –¿Sasuke te esperas un momento? –se dirigió al pelinegro–Será por un momento –se dirigió a Sakura –Deidara lleva a Sakura a una mesa.

–Si maestro. Por aquí, por favor –le dijo a Sakura. Sakura le dirigió una última mirada a Sasuke antes de seguir a Deidara.

–¿Lo sabe Itachi?

–No.

–¿No es como aquella pelirroja que trajiste, cierto? –una mueca adorno su rostro.

–No.

Sasori rodó sus ojos –Bien. Ve con tu novia. Ella luce…agradable.

Sasuke hizo una mueca divertida –¿No dijiste eso de Karin?

El pelirrojo rodó sus ojos –En ese momento estaba siendo amable.

Sasuke lo miró divertido –Es una buena chica. –le informó –Espero respeten mi privacidad. –le dijo con firmeza, alejándose del pelirrojo –Y va también para ti –se dirigió a Deidara cuando se acercó a donde estaban ambos.

–Chibi, tu definitivamente no eres una obra de arte –contestó. –¿Van a ordenar algo?

–Un batido de chocolate –le dijo a Deidara –¿O prefieres Anmitsu?

Sakura lo miró sorprendida, no pensó que Sasuke se acordaría de uno de sus platillos favoritos.–N-no, con el batido estoy bien.

–¿Y tú? –preguntó Deidara digiriéndose a Sasuke –¿Lo mismo de siempre?

Sasuke negó –Esta vez estoy bien.

Deidara alzó sus cejas y se despidió de ambos.

Sakura comenzó a jugar con sus manos, todo comenzaba a sentirse tan irreal. –No se si sea buena idea –comenzó la pelirrosa cuando no soportó la mirada de Sasuke sobre ella.

–¿Por qué lo hiciste, Haruno?

Sakura se sorprendió por un momento –Yo…–bajó su rostro –No sé. No tengo nada en contra de Hinata, es solo que…Naruto me conoce hace diez años –el volumen de su voz disminuyó considerablemente–Y ninguna vez me ha visto como mujer.

Sasuke la escuchó en silencio, estaba atento a cada palabra de Sakura. Cuando se aseguró que Sakura no continuaría hablando, colocó su mano bajo el mentón de la Haruno, obligándola a levantar su rostro. –Levanta el rostro, Haruno –le ordenó suavemente, alejando su mano del mentón de la chica. –Si te hace sentir mejor, no luces para nada como un hombre.

Sakura puso sus ojos en blanco –Encantador. –rodó sus ojos –¿Se supone que debía hacerme sentir mejor?

Sasuke suprimió una sonrisa –¿Crees que hubiera aceptado si no te viera como mujer?

–Supongo…

–¿Qué es lo que pretendes lograr de todo esto? –preguntó regresando al tema principal.

–No lo se –le contestó con sinceridad –Es muy inmaduro de mi parte –se detuvo –de ambos –agregó como segundo pensamiento –¿Si está feliz con Hinata por que debo involucrarme?

–…

–Digo, si nunca me vio como una mujer –hizo una mueca de desaprobación –En diez años ¿Por qué va cambiar ahora?

–…

–Sé que fue una estupidez, pero no podía quedarme ahí, sentada como la estúpida amiga que tenia una ilusión. ¿En qué me equivoqué?

–No lo hiciste –le contestó –Así funcionan los sentimientos, Haruno.

Sakura suspiró –lo sé. Es solo que…duele. –confesó, declarando lo que sentía. –Duele.

Sasuke no le contestó –¿Y ahora que quieres hacer, Haruno?

–No lo sé. Entiendo que no sea su culpa, es solo que…que quiero que me vea como mujer, no como una amiga, o una hermana, sino como una mujer.

–¿Satisfacción personal, eh? –preguntó con una mueca arrogante.

–¿Es egoísta cierto?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros –No estas pidiendo que te ame. Solo que te vea de verdad.

–Si…solo eso. –abrió sus ojos como platos –¡Claro que es egoísta! –exclamó fuertemente. Al percatarse la mirada de los demás sobre ambos llevo sus manos a su boca –Lo siento…–susurró. –No pensé en tus sentimientos. –susurró preocupada.

Sasuke disimuló la sorpresa que sintió en ese momento –Eres una chica muy egoísta, Haruno. –le regaló una sonrisa orgullosa.

Sakura frunció su ceño –Y tu tienes un humor retorcido. –negó con su cabeza –¿Esto esta bien contigo?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros –No tengo nada que perder.

Sakura frunció su ceño –¿Pero…y Karin?

Una mueca de disgusto invadió el rostro del pelinegro –Karin no tiene ninguna autoridad sobre mi –le comunicó con severidad.

–¿Puedo preguntar que sucedió?

–Puedes hacerlo –contestó distraído –Aunque eso no significa que te voy a responder.

Sakura tuvo que resistirse las ganas de mostrarle su dedo de en medio.

–Aquí tienes, Sakura –interrumpió Sasori, colocando el vaso en la mesa, junto con servilletas –Espero que lo disfrutes.

–Gracias –le contestó sonrojada.

–¿Deseas algo? –preguntó Sasuke con una expresión de fastidio sobre su rostro, viendo como el pelirrojo no se alejaba de la mesa.

–No. –contestó simplemente. –Solo quiero informarte que el resto ya viene y ya saben de Sakura.

Sasuke lo miró perplejo –Son una bola de chicas.

–¡Oye! –exclamaron al mismo tiempo, Sasori, Sakura y Deidara.

Sasuke le dedicó una mirada a Deidara quien se escondió detrás de la caja registradora, muy lejos de donde ambos estaban. –¿Tienes un micrófono sobre ti? –entrecerró sus ojos.

–No –contestó el pelirrojo acostumbrado a los cambios de humor de Sasuke.

–¿En cuánto llegan?

–¡Cinco minutos! –gritó Deidara. Sasori le dedicó una mirada de reproche.

Sasuke gruñó –¿Puedes darnos privacidad? –preguntó el pelinegro entre dientes –Antes que nos visite el circo.

–Claro –contestó el pelirrojo –¡Dei, ven conmigo! –le gritó a su rubio amigo, desapareciendo de la vista de Sasuke y Sakura.

–Bien –miró a Sakura –Mi hermano y sus amigos vienen –rodó sus ojos –pero antes que aparezcan, tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo en algo.

Sakura alzó sus manos, todavía sorprendida del cambio de Sasuke –Claro, solo dilo.

–Esto es como cualquier noviazgo, solo que no es real –cuando Sakura asintió continuó –Si queremos que funcione, no podemos decirle a nadie de este…acuerdo.

–Pero…–se quedó en silencio. Era muy mala guardándole secretos a Ino y a Naruto –¿No le dirás a tu hermano la verdad?

Sasuke rodó sus ojos –No. –contestó con firmeza –Y tú tampoco se lo dirás a nadie.

–P-pero…

–¿Quieres que el dobe te siga viendo como una hermana?

–No. –contestó suavemente. –Claro que no. –le dijo con mas firmeza.

–Entonces a nadie sobre esto. –su mirada viajaba de vez en cuando hacia la entrada –Si preguntan, comenzamos a salir hace un mes. –gruñó fuertemente cuando vio aparecer un gran grupo de universitarios en la entrada. –Prepárate par recibir al circo –murmuró en voz baja.

–¿Para que? –preguntó Sakura confundida –No logré escuchar.

–¡Chibi mira quienes vinieron! –exclamó Deidara, haciendo que Sasuke soltará otro gruñido, esperando que los nuevos integrantes se acercarán.

–¿Sakura-san? –preguntó Itachi con asombro al reconocer a la pelirrosa –Es un gusto volver a verte.

–¡Itachi-san! –exclamó levantándose de la mesa y haciéndole una reverencia.

–No sabía que Sakura era tu novia, Sasuke –comentó Itachi mirando fijamente a su hermano.

–Sorpresa –contestó malhumorado.

Itachi no pareció importarle la actitud de su hermano –¿Le vas a presentar a los demás?

Sasuke le dedicó una mueca presumida –Sakura, ellos son el circo del que te hablaba. –sus ojos cayeron sobre la única mujer del grupo –Excepto Konan. –agregó rápidamente.

–Chibi, preséntanos– un chico que le recordaba a Sakura un tiburón.

–No.

Reinó el silencio, extrañamente Sakura encontró sus zapatos muy interesantes.

–Creo que el chibi sigue lleno de venganza y odio –comentó un chico de cabello color plata –¿Creen que debemos ponerlo a rezar de nuevo?

Los ojos de Sasuke se crisparon –Por razones como estas es que no les presentó a nadie. –murmuró de mal humor.

–La pelirroja era muy…agradable –aportó la única chica del grupo, intercambiando una mirada con un pelirrojo de tez pálida.

Sasuke rodó sus ojos. –Ignóralos, Haruno.

–La llama por su apellido –murmuró Deidara.

–Creo que no le enseñamos nada –agregó el chico tiburón.

–Debemos rezar por él –comentó el religioso.

Sasuke escondió su rostro en sus manos.

–Eh, chibi, no te sulfures –le dijo el chico tiburón.

Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada. –¡¿Qué hacen?! –se quejó cuando cayeron sobre él, los chicos, entre ellos Sasori y Deidara.

Itachi soltó un suspiro al ver la escena.

Sakura sonrió abiertamente, al ver como el pelinegro trataba de empujar a los chicos. Comenzó a reírse fuertemente, sin importar que la vieran como si estuviera loca.

Sintió como el estrés que había acumulado en el día poco a poco comenzaba a abandonar su cuerpo.

Tal vez, su estúpida decisión no iba resultar ser tan mala. Tragó grueso al ver la mirada severa del pelinegro.

O al menos, eso esperaba.

* * *

 **Nota molesta de la autora:** ¡AAAAAAH, no saben que emoción me dio cada vez que leía cada uno de sus comentarios! Me alegra muchísimo que el primer capítulo les haya gustado y espero que este lo hayan disfrutado. Si les gustó, dejen un comentario ¿Si? Cada uno de sus comentarios siempre nos ayudan a que querramos seguir escribiendo. Perdón por la tardanza *se esconde* , pero ya comencé a trabajar en el tercer capítulo *se vuelve a asomar*, así que espero poder terminarlo pronto.

¡Gracias gracias a todos los que comentaron, y me regalaron un follow y fav!

 **Anmitsu:** es un postre japonés que ha sido popular durante muchas décadas. Se elabora con pequeños cubos de agar-agar, una gelatinablanca traslúcida hecha de algas rojas o verdes. El agar-agar se disuelve con agua (o zumo como el de manzana) para hacer gelatina. Se sirve entonces en un cuenco con _anko_ (a lo que alude el _an_ del nombre), guisantes cocidos, a menudo _gyūhi_ y diversas frutas, comomelocotón, _mikan_ , piña y cereza. El _anmitsu_ suele presentarse con un cuenco pequeño de jarabe negro dulce o _mitsu_ (a lo que alude el nombre), que se vierte sobre la gelatina antes de comerla. El _anmitsu_ suele comerse con cuchara y tenedor. (sacado de wikipedia). No se si alguien me puede corregir, pero por ahí leí que era una de las comidas favoritas de Sakura.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

" _Las personas más bonitas son aquellas que, a pesar de tener el corazón roto, intentan explicarte que es el amor"_

 **Capitulo Tres**

Todo parecía normal en la cafetería "AKATSUKI" , todos los clientes que la frecuentaban no se inmutaban por la escena que estaba aconteciendo, después de todo ya era algo habitual. Sin embargo, había una chica que miraba boquiabierta la escena frente a ella.

Sasuke estaba quejándose de los chicos universitarios, y cada vez que lo hacía, se le tiraban encima rodeando sus brazos por el cuello del chico y aprovechando para revolver su cabello. De vez en cuando, Sasuke soltaba una grosería (que la dejaba aún mas boquiabierta), gruñía o se quejaba y trataba de empujarlos, pero los mayores habían demostrado que lo que hacía Sasuke no les afectaba y que físicamente eran más fuertes.

Pasada la sorpresa por lo que estaba viendo, sin poder detenerse soltó una risa, hasta que vio la mirada de advertencia del pelinegro.

Estaba claro que si Sakura se reía o tenía la idea de fotografiar la escena, estaría en problemas.

–Siento mucho que suceda esto, Sakura –habló Itachi, con un gesto apenado reflejado en su rostro –Mentiría si dijera que no actúan así siempre. –soltó un suspiro cansado, observando resignado la escena frente a él.

Sakura le regaló una mirada amable –No se preocupe, Itachi-san –le aseguró, le echó un vistazo a Sasuke y después volvió a concentrarse en el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha –Creo que Sasuke lo está disfrutando.

Itachi sonrió al oirla –Ellos son mis compañeros de la universidad –le explicó a Sakura atentamente –Él es Kisame –con su mano apuntó a un chico que extrañamente le recordaba a un tiburón –Hidan –le indicó a un chico de cabello color plata, peinado hacia atrás, por alguna razón le recordó a Draco Malfoy de Harry Potter –Nagato –un chico de cabello rojo y de tez pálida –y ella es Konan –terminó apuntando a la única chica del grupo que junto a Nagato solamente miraban la escena.

–¿Estarán bien? –preguntó sintiéndose nerviosa.

Itachi le sonrió con amabilidad –Si, ya es habitual. –volvió a soltar un suspiro cuando escuchó a Sasuke soltar otra grosería. –Dejo a Sasuke en tu cuidado, Sakura.

–Ehh…si –le contestó haciéndole una reverencia. Comenzaba a sentirse culpable, no quería que Sasuke le mintiera a su hermano sobre la verdadera naturaleza de la relación, pero la mirada esperanzada en el rostro del mayor le hizo recordar el acuerdo con Sasuke.

–¡Chicos! –interrumpió Itachi, aplaudió tres veces para llamar la atención de sus amigos.–Dejen a Sasuke que disfrute de la compañía de Sakura. –eso hizo que se detuvieran y que en cambio, concentrarán su atención en la pelirrosa.

–Hola…–murmuró la chica sintiéndose muy consciente de las miradas de los chicos –S-soy Sakura Haruno, la…la novia de Sasuke.

Y para su sorpresa, todos le hicieron una reverencia –¡Dejamos a Sasuke/Chibi en tu cuidado, Sakura-san! –exclamaron al unísono.

Sakura imitó las acciones de los chicos –¡Si!

Sasuke soltó un bufido cuando el resto del grupo se alejó de donde estaban –Idiotas…–murmuró de mal humor moviendo su cuello de un lado para otro.

Sakura le dedicó una mirada entretenida –Creo que lo estabas disfrutando. –tomando asiento frente al chico. Lo primero que vio cuando se acomodó en su asiento fue la mirada de fastidio con que Sasuke la observaba.

–Claro que no, Haruno –rodó sus ojos –Regresando a lo que nos interesa.

Sakura suprimió una sonrisa–Como quieras. –lo miró fijamente, una expresión de inocencia adornando su rostro.

Sasuke le dedicó una mirada molesta –¿Lo estas disfrutando, verdad?

–No…–contestó conteniendo la sonrisa que amenazaba por salir. Se llevó su batido a la boca para evitar reír en la cara de Sasuke, tenía la leve sospecha que no le agradaría al chico y no quería verlo enojado.

El pelinegro rodó sus ojos –Como sea. –la observó fijamente y esperó hasta que Sakura pusiera el batido en la mesa para preguntarle –¿A ver, Haruno, dime que gano de todo esto?

Sakura abrió su boca y volvió a cerrarla inmediatamente –¿Qué es lo que quieres? –preguntó sintiéndose nerviosa.

–Ofrece.

–¿Mi agradecimiento?

Sasuke puso sus ojos en blanco –Tienes que ofrecer algo mejor que eso.

La pelirrosa se quedó pensativa –Lo siento…–se encogió de hombros –No se me ocurre nada que el gran Sasuke Uchiha quiera de mi.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja –Usa tu imaginación, Haruno.

Sakura fingió pensar en algún tipo de recompensa, se encogió de hombros y contestó –Nope. No se me ocurre nada.

Sasuke la miró desinteresado –Ni siquiera lo estás intentando.

Eso hizo que Sakura sonriera –Tú tampoco.

–Como sea –rodó sus ojos –Pediré algo que podamos disfrutar los dos– hizo una mueca de arrogancia al ver la expresión de horror en el rostro de Sakura.

–Se me está ocurriendo algo.

–Olvídalo– se recostó en la silla –Pon tus condiciones, Haruno. –se cruzó de brazos y la observó fijamente.

–¿Condiciones? –preguntó frunciendo su ceño.

–Si –le dijo impaciente –Por ejemplo, no podemos hacernos una escena de celos. Piensa que todo esto es un tipo de contrato.

–Aaah –asintió con su cabeza –Entiendo, y sí es buena condición.

–Está bien –concordó el pelinegro, levantó su mochila del suelo –¿Otra cosa? –preguntó mientras buscaba en su mochila un bolígrafo y un cuaderno. –¿Qué? –preguntó al ver la mirada de la chica –Es para que no se nos olvide nada, Haruno. –le dijo con seriedad, colocando ambas cosas sobre la mesa.

–…

–No escenas de celos –repitió mientras escribía en la hoja de papel –¿Algo más?

–Sin besos. –al ver la expresión de desaprobación reflejada en el rostro Sasuke agregó –No tantos besos.

–Lo siento Haruno, pero tomaré los besos como mi recompensa. –le dijo tachando lo que había escrito anteriormente.

–P-pero tú dijiste que…

–Tú dijiste que me recompensarías, y se me ocurrió que lo hicieras de ese modo. Y ya que no se te ocurre nada, yo elijo.

Sakura desvió su mirada de Sasuke para esconder el sonrojo que se mostraba con claridad en su rostro –Bien…–contestó derrotada, aún sin entender porque Sasuke Uchiha tomaría sus besos como una forma de recompensa.

–Me acompañarás a las fiestas –propuso escribiéndolo en el cuaderno.

–¿Qué? –no acostumbraba a ir a las fiestas de la escuela, a diferencia de Ino que disfrutaba asistir a cada fiesta posible, Sakura prefería hacer otra cosa que generalmente incluyera a Naruto. –¿Por qué?

Sasuke la miró con molestia pero tuvo la decencia de disimularla –Porque eres mi novia, Haruno –le dijo con un tono aburrido –Es lógico debas acudir conmigo a las fiestas.

–¿Exactamente como va ayudarme eso? –preguntó incrédula, arqueando una ceja.

–Porque vas a ir a fiestas cuando antes nunca lo hacías–la miró de una forma significativa. –Conmigo…–sonrió arrogante. –¿Te parece poco?

Sakura lo miró impasible –Sigo sin entender.

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros –Es una lástima, Haruno. –le dijo ganándose una mirada molesta por parte de Sakura.

–Entonces me acompañarás en las salidas con Ino y Sai…–con su dedo índice le indicó que apuntará lo que había propuesto.

–Como quieras, Haruno –contestó de mala gana apuntando la propuesta de Sakura en el cuaderno. –¿Algo mas, princesa?

Sakura lo miró con sospecha–¿Me acompañarás al cine? –preguntó esperanzada.

Sasuke la miró lleno de picardía –Claro Haruno, no sabía que preferías los lugares oscuros.

Sakura se sonrojó al escucharlo, pero decidió ignorarlo –¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos que pasar juntos?

–La mayoría.

Sakura hizo una mueca de desaprobación con sus labios –¿Todos los días?

Sasuke afirmó con su cabeza –La mayoría. –volvió a decir.

–¿Después de clases?

–Y en la hora del descanso.

Sakura soltó un gruñido disimulado–¿Podemos discutir eso? –pidió juntando sus labios en una línea fina.

Sasuke la observó con tranquilidad –Propone.

–Eh…–no se le ocurrió nada, porque aunque no se lo admitiría a Sasuke, la única forma de lograr que les crean la "relación" de ambos era pasar juntos el mayor tiempo posible–¿Ino puede comer con nosotros?

–Si no le da miedo. –sonrió con arrogancia, la cual se hizo más grande al ver la mirada en blanco de Sakura.

–Claro que no le da miedo.

–Entonces puede hacerlo. –le dijo apuntando en el cuaderno lo dicho por Sakura. –¿Otra cosa?

–Cuando necesite mi espacio me lo darás.

–Claro Haruno. –le dijo mientras escribía en el cuaderno. –Cada vez que necesites tu espacio o quieras estar con tú amiga puedes hacerlo… –la miró fijamente cuando terminó de escribir –Pero…–agregó después de un silencio –No puedes hacerlo mas de dos veces a la semana.

Sakura se quedó pensando en las palabras del chico –Tú eres el que tiene experiencia –murmuró cediendo. Volvió a tomar de su batido de chocolate para buscarle el lado bueno de lo que estaba sucediendo, lastimosamente hasta ese momento no lo había encontrado.

Sasuke le dedicó su habitual sonrisa llena de arrogancia y esperó hasta que Sakura dejará su batido en la mesa para continuar –¿Algo más?

–¿Hasta cuando…hasta cuando haremos esto? –preguntó sintiéndose nerviosa. No se había percatado el momento en que había comenzado a jugar con sus manos.

–Hasta que tú decidas, Haruno. –le dijo simplemente observándola fijamente.

–¿Yo decido? Pero…–no podía dejar de pensar que estaba utilizando a Sasuke y jugando con sus sentimientos.

–No tengo intención de enamorarme de ti, Haruno –le contestó adivinando sus pensamientos –No estarás jugando con mis sentimientos. –se encogió de hombros, despreocupado. –Serás una compañía que aprueba mi hermano. –lo último lo dijo en voz baja.

Sakura se mordió sus labios al escucharlo– Está bien… –Por alguna razón se sentía decepcionada. ¿Y que pensaba, que Sasuke Uchiha podría enamorarse de ella?

Sasuke alzó una ceja y le dedicó una sonrisa felina –¿Acaso te estas enamorando de mí, Haruno?

–N-no

– ¿O estabas ilusionada que yo me enamoraría de ti? –le preguntó con un mohín divertido.

Sakura lo observó aburrida –No…–alzó una ceja –¿Debo esperarte en el descanso o paso por ti? –le preguntó tratando de obligar a Sasuke de retomar el tema principal.

–Si ves que no estoy esperando, puedes hacerlo tú. –apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa, descansando su cabeza sobre sus manos –Nos encanta una mujer que toma las riendas.

Sakura le dedicó una mirada en blanco –Bien…tienes un gusto peculiar –murmuró en voz baja. –¿Llamadas?

–¿Quieres mensajes de amor durante clases?

–¡No! –exclamó sonrojándose –Debes poner atención en clases.

–Mensajes de amor durante clases –repitió apuntando en el cuaderno. –¿Algo más?

–Borra eso –le ordenó–Yo sí me concentro en clases además, mandar mensajes de texto durante clases está prohibido.

–Relájate Haruno –le aconsejó, hizo un mohín divertido –De vez en cuando es bueno romper las reglas.

–Eres una mala influencia –le dijo rodando sus ojos –Haz lo que quieras. Pero no esperes que te los contestaré.

Sasuke hizo una mueca arrogante –No lo hago. Solo queda la satisfacción que los estarás leyendo.

Sakura alzó una ceja –¿Algo más? –volvió a tomar de su batido de chocolate, en realidad lo estaba disfrutando, pero si no fuera por la mirada arrogante con que Sasuke la miraba lo estaría disfrutando aún mas.

–Me llamarás Sasuke-kun –comentó al mismo tiempo que escribía en su cuaderno, cuando terminó la contempló con descaro.

Al escucharlo se atragantó con un poco de su bebida–¿P-por que? –preguntó aturdida, tomó una servilleta de la mesa para limpiar sus labios –¿No puedo llamarte solo "Sasuke"?

–No. –contestó irritado –¿Prefieres cariño? –cambió su tono por uno lleno de burla. –Tienes un poco ahí –apuntó su propio rostro para enseñarle en donde tenía sucio.

Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada mientras se limpiaba el lugar donde le había apuntado el pelinegro. –La verdad no…¿Pero, Sasuke-kun? –preguntó arrugando su rostro.

–Antes me llamabas Sasuke-kun.

–Tenía ocho años. –se cruzó de brazos –"Sasuke" suena mejor.

–No –le dijo firmemente sin dar su brazo a torcer–Sasuke-kun.

Sakura entrecerró sus ojos –Tienes una idea muy errónea de lo que consiste llegar a un acuerdo. –negó con su cabeza y suspiró derrotada –¿Cómo pretendes llamarme?

–Haruno –contestó simplemente, ignorando su comentario. Al ver la expresión de incredulidad en el rostro de Sakura sonrió satisfecho.

–Creo que puedes hacer mejor que eso –comentó arqueando una ceja.

–¿Qué te parece cabeza rosada? –se burló ganándose una mirada irritada por parte de Sakura.

–¿No eres tan romántico, cierto? –le preguntó rodando sus ojos.

–¿Quieres romance, Haruno? – hizo una mueca presumida. –Porque puedo darte romance. –la retó, contemplándola como un felino contempla a su presa.

–N-no –contestó nerviosa por la forma en que Sasuke la observaba–Y Haruno está mejor. –comentó tratando de sonar casual, tomó un sorbo de su batido para distraer su corazón que se había comenzado a acelerar.

Sasuke soltó una risa –Pasaré por ti en las mañanas –le informó, anotando en el cuaderno lo que decía –Todos los días.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó sorprendida –Creo que no es necesario –frunció levemente su ceño–Puedo tomar el autobús.

–Sé que el dobe pasaba por ti –rodó sus ojos al mencionar a Naruto –Es lógico que ahora sea yo quien pase por ti.

–¿Es un golpe a tu ego, eh? –le preguntó alzando ambas cejas.

Sasuke optó por ignorar su pregunta–Cuando no lleves comida yo te invitaré, Haruno.

–¿Eso está bien? –preguntó sorprendida –No somos novios de verdad –agregó en voz baja. –Y yo tengo dinero.

–Eres toda una mujer independiente, Haruno. –comentó el chico fingiendo asombró.

Sakura le dedicó una mirada de fastidio –Lo digo enserio.

–Si el circo se entera que permití que mi novia comprará su comida…–se detuvo y negó con su cabeza –Es una forma de supervivencia para mi.

–Entonces aceptarás lo que cocine para ti –le indicó con su dedo que apuntará en el cuaderno. Al ver el rostro de sospecha del chico agregó –Sé cocinar –lo encaró, antes que hiciera un comentario grosero agregó –No voy a envenenarte. –finalizó rodando sus ojos.

–¿Algo más? –preguntó mirándola –Que no incluya envenenarme.

Sakura volvió a rodar sus ojos al escucharlo–¿Los fines de semana?

–Si tú lo deseas. –contestó en un tono aburrido. –Aunque no lo veo necesario.

–Bien… –murmuró pensativa–¿Debó conocer a tus padres?

–No lo creo –al ver la expresión de curiosidad en el rostro de Sakura agregó – Mis padres no viven en Konoha –le explicó distraído. –Solamente vivo con Itachi. –se quedó callado un momento –Aunque puedo estar seguro que Itachi disfrutaría tenerte en casa de vez en cuando. –le dijo como segundo pensamiento.

–¿A-a tú casa? –preguntó sintiéndose nerviosa. Jamás había visitado la casa de un chico que no fuera Naruto, y generalmente siempre estaba Minato, el padre Naruto con ellos, la idea de visitar la casa de Sasuke la ponía ansiosa.

Sasuke hizo un mohín divertido al percatarse de la reacción de Sakura–Sí, Haruno. –levantó una mano –Juro solemnemente que me portaré bien. –al verla abrir sus ojos en horror comenzó a reír –Tranquila, podemos ir solo cuando Itachi esté en casa y tú lo desees.

–Está bien. –contestó con una voz diminuta.

Sasuke la contempló fijamente y con su mano le indicó que se acercará, cuando Sakura se acercó, le susurró a su oído para que solamente ella pudiera escucharlo–¿O prefieres ir cuando esté la casa sola, Haruno?

Sakura se alejó abruptamente –¡No! –exclamó sonrojándose, pasó sus manos sobre sus brazos para evitar que su piel se siguiera erizando.

Sasuke comenzó a reír fuertemente–Relájate, Haruno. –le hizo un mohín divertido. –No muerdo.

Sakura le contestó con una mirada irritada–Tienes un humor muy retorcido.

El Uchiha volvió a sonreír –Tienes que aprender a relajarte, Haruno.

–Sé relajarme –rodó sus ojos –¿Algo más? –preguntó acercando el cuaderno hacía ella.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros –No…¿Tú? –la contempló mientras revisaba cada palabra que él había escrito.

–¿Vendremos todos los días aquí? –preguntó alzando su mirada del cuaderno y enfocándose en Sasuke.

–Cuando quieras hacerlo –le contestó con una leve sonrisa –Si prefieres otro lugar, podemos ir ahí.

–¿No debes pasar por Itachi?

Sasuke negó con su cabeza–Tiene mucho transporte disponible. ¿Debo conocer a tu tía? –preguntó mirándola fijamente, por un momento, Sakura podía jurar que había visto un poco de temor reflejado en los ojos del chico. Aunque no lo culpaba, su tía Tsunade podía resultar ser una mujer muy imponente cuando quería.

Sakura lo miró sorprendida–Ya la conoces…

–Me conoció hace mucho, Haruno –rodó sus ojos. –Además puedo presumir que será ella quien te diga que me lleves para hablar con ella.

–¿Por qué crees eso?

–Porque si no le dices que tienes novio, alguien mas se lo dirá.

Sakura soltó un gruñido al percatarse que las palabras de Sasuke no estaban muy lejos de la realidad. –¿Te comportarás?

–Como un novio ejemplar –le dijo con arrogancia –¿Alguna idea de cómo comenzamos a ser novios?

–¿Algo simple?

–Déjame en alto, Haruno.

Sakura rodó sus ojos –Hace un mes, te confesé mis sentimientos.

–¿En donde?

–En la escuela…–al ver la cara de incredulidad de Sasuke agregó con firmeza –En la escuela.

–Y yo te dije que si.

–Y tú me dijiste que si –concordó satisfecha de haber llegado a un acuerdo.

–¿Algo más que quieras agregar, Haruno?

–Si. –se mordisqueó sus labios –Nos prometeremos decir todo.

Sasuke alzó sus cejas –¿A que te refieres, Haruno?

–Sé que no tengo mucha experiencia… –al ver la mirada de Sasuke agregó –No tengo experiencia en esto de las relaciones…aunque sean falsas –agregó en voz baja – pero puede que existan cosas que te molesten o no sé… –murmuró comenzando a sentirse como una tonta.

–Estás divagando, Haruno.

–Quiero que me digas si te molesta algo, lo que sea –habló rápidamente –Lo que sea. –repitió con más seguridad.

–Nos prometeremos decir todo –escribió en el cuaderno –Nos tendremos confianza, después de todo somos cómplices.

–Suena como un delito. –murmuró con la mirada en blanco.

–Casi –comentó distraído, acercó el cuaderno hacía él para poder revisarlo–Creo que hemos cubierto lo más importante. –murmuró revisando lo que había escrito en el cuaderno.

–Sí, creo que si –le dijo inclinándose para revisar lo que había escrito el pelinegro. –Te faltó poner que esto será un secreto entre ambos.

–Tienes razón –escribió las palabras que había dicho Sakura. –Creo que ahora si hemos cubierto todo –levantó su rostro, quedando frente a frente con el de Sakura –No te muevas, Haruno.

Sakura se quedó inmóvil –¿Q-que sucede?

Sasuke no le contestó, se acercó para darle un beso rápido en sus labios –Solamente cobraba parte de mi recompensa –se alejó lentamente de ella.

Sakura se sonrojó visiblemente –¿No prefieres otro tipo de recompensa?

Sasuke sonrió complacido –No, Haruno.

–Como quieras, _Sasuke-kun –_ se estremeció al decirlo. –¿Por qué aceptaste hacer todo esto? –le preguntó para luego tomar un sorbo de su batido.

Sasuke se quedó pensativo –Nostalgia, supongo –contestó simplemente encogiéndose de hombros.

Sakura frunció su ceño –¿Nostalgia?

–Si…–su voz disminuyó en volumen –Hace algunos años fuimos amigos, muy buenos amigos –agregó como segundo pensamiento –El escuchar que pedias mi ayuda…–negó con su cabeza levemente –No pude decirte que no, Haruno. –llevó una mano contra su pecho.

Sakura lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, algo en el tono de Sasuke le hacía dudar –¿En serio?

El pelinegro hizo un mohín divertido –Claro que no, Haruno. –al ver la reacción de Sakura agregó –Pero puede que sí haya sentido nostalgia, éramos muy buenos amigos –murmuró recostándose en su silla.

Sakura se sintió culpable, cuando Naruto y Sasuke tuvieron su enfrentamiento, ella había sido egoísta y tomado el lado de Naruto, sin siquiera escuchar la versión de Sasuke. Le había dado la espalda al pelinegro. –Lo siento…

Sasuke no le prestó atención –¿A que hora debes estar en tu casa? –le preguntó revisando su reloj de mano.

–Dentro de una hora –le informó revisando su celular para ver la hora.

–Entonces será mejor que no comencemos a ir –se levantó de su asiento. –¿Terminaste? –le señaló su batido.

–Si –contestó distraída levantándose de su lugar –¿A dónde vas? –preguntó al ver a Sasuke alejarse.

–A botar esto –le enseñó su vaso vacío.

Sakura observó la cautela con la que Sasuke caminaba hacía el basurero mas cercano. –¿Pido la cuenta? –preguntó suavemente, pero Sasuke no había llegado a escucharla. Escaneó el lugar en busca de Sasori, Deidara o el mismo Itachi. Encontró al Uchiha mayor en la caja registradora, Sakura alzó su brazo para llamar la atención del chico –¡La cue-! –fue interrumpida por una mano sobre su boca.

–¿Qué haces Haruno? –gruñó Sasuke, soltándola.

–Pidiendo la cuenta –le contestó lentamente, mirándolo como si estuviera loco.

–No es necesario –rodó sus ojos. Miró a Itachi, que le hizo una señal con su cabeza. Si el resto de los chicos los miraban, sería imposible sacar a Sakura de ahí, agregando el factor que no quería ser, de nuevo, objeto de burla. –Andando, Haruno.

–Me despediré primero –comenzó a caminar hacía la caja registradora.

–Ven aquí –le ordenó Sasuke, sujetándola de su mano –Si el circo nos ven, no llegaremos a tiempo, y a diferencia de lo que crees, Haruno –la comenzó a guiar hacía la salida –Soy un chico valiente pero no estúpido.

Sakura podía jurar que lo había escuchado decir "No como tú amigo", pero decidió dejarlo pasar –Pero ahí está Itachi-san –protestó, pero Sasuke no lucía con intenciones de detenerse. Se despidió de Itachi con un movimiento de su mano, luciendo apenada –No quiero ser una maleducada. –insistió, pero al no recibir respuesta, se rindió. Volvió a echarle una mirada apenada a Itachi, y logró articular un "lo siento".

Itachi Uchiha conociendo bien la actitud de su hermano, le dedicó a Sakura una sonrisa amable, para asegurarla que todo estaba bien.

Llegaron rápido hasta el carro del chico –Créeme, Haruno –comenzó al percatarse de la mirada de desaprobación reflejada en el rostro de Sakura –Itachi lo entiende –abrió la puerta del pasajero –Entra.

–Como digas –le contestó simplemente, no quería discutir con el chico. –Lo siento, no sabía que había que entrar cuando alguien abría una puerta –comentó sarcástica entrando al carro, sin esperar a Sasuke, se adelantó a cerrar.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja cuando entró al carro –Tienes problemas de actitud, Haruno.

–Le dijo la sartén a la olla.

Sasuke le echó un vistazo rápido –Sé que no quieres parecer malcriada –soltó un suspiro, se concentró en sacar del estacionamiento el carro –Si el circo nos miraba, no llegaríamos a tiempo –explicó mirándola rápidamente. –No te enojes, Haruno.

Sakura volteó a verlo, quería enojarse con Sasuke, por la actitud de asno que tenía –Tienes que dejar de ser un asno. –murmuró volviendo su atención en el camino.

Sasuke la miró en asombró –¿Me acabas de llamar "asno"? –volvió su atención en el camino cuando Sakura le indicó con su dedo índice al frente.

–Te acabo de llamar asno –afirmó.

–Mira que si tienes valor, Haruno. –comentó esta vez sin apartar la mirada del frente. –Bien, tú ganas. –la observó de reojo –Sí, tú ganas –repitió cuando sintió su mirada sobre él –Me disculparé con los chicos y les diré que tú te querías despedir.

Sakura soltó un "hmph", haciendo sonreír al pelinegro –Es lo justo –le dijo ella, está vez utilizando su tono de voz habitual.

–¿Qué te pareció el lugar?

–Es…acogedor.

–Tú definición de acogedor es muy distinta a la común.

Sakura rodó sus ojos –Sasori está joven.

–La cafetería originalmente le perteneció a sus padres. Cuando ellos fallecieron su abuela Chiyo –una mueca de terror pasó por un instante por su rostro –Se encargó de administrar el lugar, cuando Sasori comenzó la universidad decidió tomar las riendas del negocio.

–Muy valiente de su parte.

–Sí–comentó con firmeza. Cuando llegó a un semáforo en rojo aprovechó para voltear a ver a Sakura –Después conoció al resto del circo y el resto es historia.

Sakura sonrió –De verdad que los quieres –eso logró que Sasuke desviará su mirada y se volviera a concentrar enfrente.

–Claro que no, Haruno. –sonaba fastidiado. –Son un grupo de idiotas. –comentó con firmeza cuando el semáforo se puso en verde.

Sakura no desvaneció su sonrisa –Eres todo un, _tsundere,_ Sasu…¡OW! –se quejó cuando el pelinegro pinchó su mejilla.

–Hmph.

–Ambas manos en el volante, chico –lo regañó sobando su mejilla.

–Te lo tienes merecido –le dijo simplemente.

Sakura lo observó, al sentir el peso de la mirada de la chica, Sasuke le echó un vistazo rápido. –¿Qué?

–Nada –se encogió de hombros, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

–Eres bastante extraña, Haruno.

Sakura adornó su rostro con una sonrisa divertida –Gracias.

El pelinegro la miró por un momento –No era un cumplido, Haruno. –volvió a concentrarse en el camino.

–Lo tomaré como uno.

–…–Sasuke arqueó una ceja, prefirió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto, lo que para Sakura, era una sabia decisión.

–¿Sasuke, está bien lo que estamos haciendo?

–Sasuke-kun –corrigió echándole una mirada rápida –¿A que te refieres, Haruno?

–Comenzaré mañana –le informó rodando sus ojos –Me refiero a que si todo esto que estamos haciendo está bien. Naruto es mi amigo, y quiero su felicidad. No siento que esto esté bien.

–Estas divagando, Haruno.

Soltó un quejido –Dime que me entiendes y que solo estas siendo odioso.

Sasuke sonrió arrogante –Todos mentimos, Haruno. ¿Dime, le estamos haciendo daño a alguien?

Sakura lo miró pensativa –No…no lo sé. ¿Te estoy haciendo daño? –preguntó observando fijamente cada uno de sus gestos, se sintió aliviada cuando Sasuke no cambió su sonrisa arrogante.

–Necesitas más que eso para hacerme daño, Haruno. Naruto no te ama –la observó de reojo –Lo sabes, Haruno. –rodó sus ojos cuando Sakura le enseñó el dedo de en medio –Como sea…si se da cuenta de que mentiste, no le va hacer daño, ni siquiera a su novia, salvo que quieras quitarle el novio.

–¡No! –exclamó rápidamente –No quiero quitarle el novio a Hinata. –soltó un suspiro profundo –Aunque no puedo negar que quisiera, pero no de este modo.

Sasuke soltó un murmuro pensativo –Tienes un gran dilema, Haruno.

Sakura suspiró –Lo sé.

–¿Nunca te han dicho que salir de la "friendzone" es imposible? –preguntó con una mueca arrogante en su rostro, la cual se hizo más grande cuando Sakura lo golpeó en el brazo.

–Eso fue grosero. –se cruzó de brazos, enfocando su atención en otra cosa que no fuera Sasuke.

–Hagamos que el dobe se fije en ti, Haruno –comentó sin mirarla –Como mujer, no como niña, hermana o lo que sea.

–Está bien…–su voz había disminuido en volumen.

–Con esa actitud no vas a lograr nada, Haruno. –su tono se había tornado serio. –Demuéstrale al dobe que eres más de lo que él conoce.

–¿Cómo haré eso? –lo observó llegar su pulgar hacía su pecho.

–Conmigo, Haruno…obviamente. –agregó como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

Sakura rodó sus ojos al escuchar el tono de Sasuke –Bien…¿Y que hay de ti?

–¿De mí? –preguntó en burla –Si Itachi se entera solamente estará decepcionado, no es como si no lo hubiera estado ya –se encogió de sus hombros.

–¿Y Karin?

–Nadie más, Haruno.

–Prometimos decirnos todo –le recordó, aunque sabía que era una carta muy sucia la que estaba usando, pero lo acordado era ley entre ambos.

Al parecer Sasuke pensaba lo mismo que ella, porque la observó con una ceja arqueada –Si lo que quieres saber, Haruno, es si nos va causar problemas… –hizo una pausa, buscando las palabras correctas –la respuesta es no.

–¿No tendremos drama de una ex novia loca? Que aburrido.

Eso hizo que Sasuke sonriera –Karin ya tiene novio, y está muy feliz con él. Siento decepcionarte Haruno pero no tendremos drama de una ex novia loca.

Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa, se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta que habían entrado a la calle que llevaba a su casa.

–Pasaré mañana por ti, Haruno –informó Sasuke cuando habían llegado hasta la casa de la chica.

–No me molesta tomar el autobús –se quitó el cinturón de seguridad. –Y sin ofender, no luces como alguien que disfruta levantarse temprano.

Sasuke alzó una ceja ante el comentario –No lo soy. –se recostó sobre el timón –Es bueno saber que puedes soportar la atención de muchos alumnos malhumorados sobre ti, Haruno. –soltó distraído, sonrió cuando el rostro de Sakura se adornó con una expresión de horror al darse cuenta de lo que decía él.

–No te duermas –le advirtió con un tono divertido.

–Tú ganas… –soltó un suspiro –No vengas tarde. –le advirtió señalándolo con su dedo índice.

Sasuke le sonrió con arrogancia –Quien sabe Haruno, te haría bien romper las reglas de vez en cuando.

Sakura puso su mirada en blanco, con tranquilidad metió su mano en su bolso para buscar sus llaves, cuando las encontró, colocó su bolso sobre su hombro y sin contestarle abrió la puerta y salió del carro–Me iré en el autobús. –anunció fuertemente mientras comenzaba a caminar hasta la puerta de entrada.

Sasuke alzó ambas cejas en asombro, se inclinó sobre el asiento del pasajero para bajar la ventana –¡Haruno, espera! – pero la chica no le hizo caso, siguió caminando hasta llegar a su destino. –¡Haruno! –exclamó en advertencia, pero lo único que logró fue que Sakura cerrará fuertemente la puerta de entrada.

Soltó un bufido molesto al darse cuenta que ahora tendría que pasar por Sakura antes que el autobús escolar lo hiciera.

–Maldita sea…–soltó un gruñido.

* * *

Sakura soltó un largo bostezo cuando sonó la alarma de su celular. Milagrosamente había logrado dormir la noche anterior –Mmm –gimió, luchando con la tentación de quedarse en cama y no ir a la escuela, pero no quería que su tía Tsunade se encargará de hacerla acudir a la escuela. Soñolienta, apagó la alarma. Volvió a soltar un bostezo mientras tomaba su celular–¿Mmm? –tenía cinco mensajes de texto, alzó una ceja al ver que se trataban de Sasuke.

" _Haruno, pasaré por ti…no se te ocurra irte en el autobús"_

" _Haruno, al menos contesta."_

" _¡Bien! Mejor para mi, así duermo más"_

–Pfttt –se comenzó a reír, esos tres eran del día anterior. Tenía dos que correspondían al día de hoy.

" _Haruno, pasaré por ti"_

" _Voy en camino. Más te vale que estés despierta"_

Sakura abrió sus ojos como platos al leer el último mensaje que le había enviado, hace aproximadamente unos veinte minutos. Se levantó rápidamente de su cama y bajó corriendo las gradas hasta llegar a la cocina. Cuando vio una nota de su Tia Tsunade sobre la refrigeradora, suspiró aliviada. Se acercó para tomarla, su Tía le estaba informando que había tenido que ir al hospital desde temprano y que llegaría tarde. Al menos no tendría la preocupación de que su Tía conociera Sasuke tan pronto.

El sonido del timbre la sacó de sus pensamientos, colocó la nota sobre la encimera y caminó hasta la puerta principal, antes de abrir le echó un vistazo rápido a la sala de estar para procurar que no haya nada vergonzoso a la vista de Sasuke. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró a Sasuke Uchiha, pero a diferencia de los demás días, esta vez lucía soñoliento. Estaba acostumbrada a ver a Sasuke con una actitud fresca y arrogante.

–Déjame pasar –fue lo primero que dijo, soltando un bostezo–Hace mucho sol –se quejó mal humorado entrecerrando sus ojos a raíz del sol.

–Claro… –ni siquiera pudo ponerse nerviosa que un chico entrará a su casa cuando ya el pelinegro se había hecho camino hasta su sala de estar en donde se desplomó sobre un sillón y cerró sus ojos.

–¿Sasuke-kun? –preguntó estremeciéndose por tener que llamarlo de ese modo, cerró la puerta esperando respuesta del chico. –¿Sasuke-kun? –volvió a intentar acercándose hasta el chico.

–Déjame dormir, Haruno…

Tapó su boca con sus manos para evitar reírse del pelinegro. Estaba mas que claro que Sasuke no era una persona que acostumbraba a levantarse temprano. –Está bien…–le dijo divertida –Yo iré a cambiarme, tú duerme…– sugirió sin saber que hacer o decir.–O si tienes hambre, mi tía me dejó el desayuno y el almuerzo…–se detuvo para darle tiempo a Sasuke de registrar lo que decía. –Puedes tomarlo.

–Mjm…

Sakura se encogió de hombros al darse cuenta que no tendría una conversación con Sasuke en ese momento. –Trata de no desarreglar. –finalizó caminando hasta las gradas.

–Haruno. –su voz sonaba soñolienta.

–¿Mmm? –asumiendo que no la escucharía, preguntó –¿Si?

–Linda pijama. –ni siquiera había abierto sus ojos, solamente le regaló una sonrisa burlona.

Sakura comenzó a sentir sus mejillas calientes, al ver su pijama –¡V-ve a dormir! Y agradece que no te dejo afuera –le dijo subiendo las gradas –¡Trata de no causar problemas! –le gritó desde el segundo piso.

Pero Sasuke ya había regresado a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Cuando Sakura bajó bañada y lista, se sorprendió al no encontrar al pelinegro aún dormido en la sala. –¿Sasuke-kun? –preguntó caminando hasta la cocina.

–Ah, hofa hafuno –lo encontró sentado en el desayunador comiendo la comida que Tsunade había preparado–¿Quiefes? –preguntó enseñándole el plato que le había dejado a ella. Se sorprendió al ver que era la mitad de su desayuno y que el plato de su almuerzo había desaparecido.

Sakura quiso enojarse, pero por alguna extraña razón no pudo–¿Está rico? –preguntó tomando asiento frente a él en el desayunador.

El pelinegro asintió, tragó como enseñaban los modales –¿Lo hizo tu tía?

Sakura asintió tomando la porción que le había dejado Sasuke –Gracias. –intentó concentrarse en su comida, pero podía sentir la mirada de Sasuke sobre ella. Alzó su rostro para encararlo –¿Qué?

Sasuke la miró con una mueca arrogante –Te mirabas mejor en pijama.

La pelirrosa sintió como sus mejillas se comenzaban a calentar–Y tú estabas mejor dormido. –siguió comiendo, ignorando la mirada del chico.

–No tengas vergüenza, Haruno.

Sakura lo fulminó con su mirada –¿Por qué no debería?

–Porque no tienes que impresionarme. –Sakura lo observó fijamente, analizando las palabras de Sasuke. –Puedes estar vestida como indigente y eso no me importaría. –agregó despreocupado.

–Tiene…lógica –comentó insegura –¿Podría estar desnuda y no te importaría?

Sasuke la encaró y sonrió arrogante –Preferiría que no te desnudarás, Haruno. Después de todo soy un chico.

Sakura se sonrojó visiblemente y bajó rápidamente su mirada hacia su plato de comida –¿No eres una persona mañanera? –preguntó intentando desesperadamente de cambiar el tema.

El Uchiha puso una mueca de disgusto –Hace demasiado sol en este lado de la ciudad.

Sakura sonrió levemente –¿Acaso eres un vampiro?

El chico rodó sus ojos al escuchar la pregunta de Sakura –Por primera vez, llegaré temprano a clases –soltó un bostezo e hizo a un lado los platos para recostar su cabeza en el desayunador.

–¿Siempre llegas tarde?

–Generalmente.

–¿Qué hay de ayer? –preguntó al recordar que estaba temprano en la cafetería.

Sasuke levantó su cabeza para regalarle una mueca arrogante –Suerte de tú lado. –y volvió a recostar su cabeza sobre el desayunador.

Sakura puso su mirada en blanco–¿No te da miedo que te castiguen?

–Ya se resignaron –le dijo con arrogancia –¿Qué hay de ti, siempre llegas temprano?

–Eso intento –contestó y siguió comiendo. Cuando sintió que la mirada de Sasuke no se apartaba de ella se dirigió a él–¿Tengo algo en la cara o es un fetiche extraño tuyo el quedar viendo a las mujeres fijamente cuando comen?

Sasuke volvió a levantar su cabeza y alzó ambas cejas admirado –Vaya, Haruno. No sabía que conocías la palabra "fetiche".

Sakura rodó sus ojos –Que no sea tan hormonal como tú, no significa que sea ignorante.

El Uchiha apoyó sus codos en el desayunador, y colocó su cabeza sobre sus manos –¿Dime, Haruno, como es que nunca tuviste novio?

Sakura se atragantó con la comida cuando escuchó la pregunta de Sasuke, rápidamente buscó un vaso limpio para poder tomar agua–¿Disculpa? –preguntó luego de tomar agua.

Sasuke no pareció perturbado –Aparentemente tienes un club de admiradores. ¿No me digas que estabas esperando al dobe?

El rostro de la pelirrosa se puso completamente rojo –¡N-no! –evadió la mirada de Sasuke, colocó el vaso vació en el fregadero–Y no lo llames dobe…–murmuró tomando asiento en el desayunador.

–Impresióname, Haruno.

–¡Bien! –exclamó cruzándose de brazos –Nunca me interesó…–susurró mirando hacia todas partes, excepto al rostro del chico.

–Sé más específica. Recuerda que prometimos decirnos _todo –_ le recordó enfatizando la palabra "todo".

Sakura se estremeció ligeramente, derrotada volteó a verlo–Tener novio… –le dijo en voz baja.

–Claro, Haruno…¿Qué hay de Rock Lee? Aparentemente le gustaste desde que te vio. –alzó una ceja, como si le fuera difícil entender como sucedió eso.

–Tú… ganas –suspiró profundamente –Pensé que Naruto se había puesto celoso cuando le conté acerca de Lee.

–¿Lo rechazaste por eso? –su voz sonaba asombrada, logrando que Sakura volviera a estremecerse ligeramente.

–Lo peor fue cuando le conté que había rechazado a Lee, me dijo que era un buen chico y haríamos una bonita pareja. –le dedicó una mirada severa –Ya puedes reírte.

–Ven, Haruno. –se levantó con los platos para colocarlos en el fregadero levantó los platos – ¿No quieres llegar tarde, cierto?

–Claro que no. ¿N-no vas a reírte? –preguntó aún sentada en el desayunador observando como colocaba con cuidado los platos.

–No pienso hacerlo–le dijo el chico abriendo el grifo para comenzar a lavar los platos sucios.

–Yo me encargo de ellos –intervino Sakura levantándose de su asiento. Sasuke se apartó cuando Sakura colocó los platos que había utilizado.

–Como quieras, Haruno. –la contempló fijamente como comenzaba a lavar los platos que habían utilizado.

–¿Tengo algo en la cara? –preguntó sin mirarlo, sintiéndose consciente de la mirada de Sasuke sobre ella.

–¿Acostumbrabas a hacer esto con el dobe?

Sakura giró para observarlo –¿A que te refieres?

–A desayunar juntos. –rodó sus ojos, se notaba que le fastidiaba que Sakura le diera tantas vueltas a sus preguntas.

Sakura volvió a concentrarse en los platos –La mayoría del tiempo, sí.

El pelinegro no hizo ningún comentario, sus ojos seguían el movimiento de las manos que hacía Sakura mientras lavaba.

–Dejamos de hacerlo cuando…–habló de repente.

Sasuke alzó ambas cejas, sorprendido. La instó a que continuará.

–Cuando comenzó a salir con Hinata. –sus ojos seguían puestos sobre los platos –A veces me siento como plato de segunda mesa. –sonrió forzada, su mirada aún se negaba a encontrarse con la de Sasuke. –Es algo estúpido.

–Créeme Haruno, el único estúpido aquí es el dobe.

Está vez su mirada se encontró con la de Sasuke –Gracias.

–Hmph –soltó colocando una mano sobre la cabeza de Sakura –No debes sentirte de ese modo, Haruno –quitó su mano de la cabeza de la chica y la apoyó contra el mueble –Es normal que te sientas de ese modo.

–Sé que no lo hace a propósito –comenzó a lavar el último plato sucio que quedaba.

–Él dobe es ingenuo, Haruno –hizo una mueca arrogante, como si estuviera recordando un chiste privado –Aunque no es mala persona.

Sakura cerró el grifo cuando terminó de lavar los platos. –Aún no sé la verdadera razón por la que se pelearon –comentó mientras buscaba un trapo para poder secar sus manos. –Sé que intercambiaron insultos, y después golpes, pero no sé qué los llevó a eso. –le dijo cuando encontró un trapo.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja –Eso tendrás que preguntárselo a tú dobe, Haruno.

Sakura puso su mirada en blanco –No es "mi dobe".

–Eso es obvio, Haruno, si lo fuera yo no estaría aquí.

Sakura rodó sus ojos, pero optó por ignorar lo dicho por el pelinegro –¿Por qué no me dices y ya?

–Porque tú elegiste su bando –la miró fijamente, sonrió arrogante cuando Sakura entrecerró ligeramente sus ojos –Le corresponde al dobe explicarte que sucedió.

–Como quieras, Sasuke-kun. –caminó hasta la sala para disimular las ganas que tenía de volver a mostrarle el dedo de en medio al chico.

–¿Lista Haruno? –Sasuke apareció detrás de ella, tenía las llaves de su carro en su mano.

–Eso creo…–le dijo revisando su bolso. –Sí, tengo todo. –afirmó cuando terminó de revisar su bolso.

–¿Y tú celular? –preguntó mirándola fijamente.

Sakura abrió sus ojos como platos y sonrió apenada –Iré por él. –le informó caminando hasta las gradas.

Sasuke sonrió arrogante –Te esperaré en el carro. –agarró el bolso de Sakura –¿No tienes que meter algo más?

Sakura se detuvo en el primer escalón –No. Tengo todo –al ver la mirada sarcástica de Sasuke agregó –Excepto mi celular –rodó sus ojos ante la actitud infantil de Sasuke.

–Hn. –Sasuke esperó hasta que Sakura subiera unos escalones –Haruno. –la llamó, haciendo que la chica bajará para poder verlo.

–¿Si?

–Estas a tiempo de irte en pijama.

Sakura entrecerró sus ojos –¡Pudrete Sasuke-kun! –exclamó haciendo reír fuertemente a Sasuke.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela, Sakura soltó un suspiro de alivio al darse cuenta que había llegado a tiempo. Pero como esperaba, su alivio había sido momentáneo, ya que desde el momento en que se habían bajado del carro, todos los que estaban cerca se habían volteado para verlos.

Sasuke se había colocado su bolso y el de ella sobre su hombro y con su mano libre había tomado su mano, sosteniéndola con firmeza.

–No bajes la mirada, Haruno.

–¿No se cansan? –preguntó entre dientes. Habían comenzado a caminar por el estacionamiento y en ningún momento les habían quitado la vista de encima. A diferencia de ella, Sasuke saludaba con movimiento de su rostro cada vez que alguien lo saludaba. Lucía impasible, como si el tener tantos ojos curiosos sobre él no le afectará.

–Tú encárgate de no bajar el rostro –fue lo único que le dijo.

Cuando entraron a los pasillos de la escuela, la atención se hizo más grande.

"Juro que no tengo idea que ve Sasuke en esa chica"

"Si hubiera sabido que ese era el tipo de chica que le gusta a Sasuke-sama, hubiera tratado de conquistarlo"

"Sí no sé c-"

El grupo de chicas habían guardado silencio cuando Sasuke le dedicó una mirada severa. Nerviosas comenzaron a desaparecer de la mirada del pelinegro.

Estaba tomando todo el esfuerzo de Sakura el no bajar su rostro.

–Estas haciendo un increíble trabajo, Haruno –le aseguró regalándole una diminuta sonrisa.

–No como tú.

La sonrisa del chico desapareció –Yo estoy acostumbrado, Haruno. –el tono de voz que había empleado le indicaba a Sakura que él también en algún momento se había cansado de tanta atención.

–Por cierto, gracias. –Sasuke la miró confundido –Por defenderme…a tú manera.

La boca de Sasuke se transformó en una sonrisa arrogante –Me diste una razón válida para callarlas sin que me vea como un patán.

Sakura rodó sus ojos ante el comentario del chico. Típico Sasuke, sacarle provecho a todo lo que hacía, pero esta vez no le molestaba. Aparentemente la mirada enojada de Sasuke daba tanto miedo que nadie había hecho más comentarios cuando los miraron pasar.

Sasuke le devolvió el bolso a Sakura cuando por fin habían llegado al casillero de la chica. Se recostó sobre el casillero contiguo y observó con curiosidad como Sakura abría su casillero y lo revisaba tranquila.

–¿Qué? –preguntó la pelirrosa sin voltear a verlo cuando sintió como Sasuke no le quitaba la vista de encima.

–Nada –contestó simplemente, sacó su celular para poder distraerse de ver a Sakura.

Sakura lo miró un momento, arqueando su ceja.

–¿Qué? –preguntó esta vez Sasuke al sentir la mirada de Sakura sobre él.

Sakura adoptó una sonrisa burlona –Nada.

Sasuke puso su mirada en blanco. A lo lejos pudo distinguir el cabello rubio que solo podía pertenecer a Naruto. A diferencia de él, Naruto aún no se había percatado de la presencia de Sasuke, su atención estaba enfocada únicamente en Sakura.

–Hmph –soltó arrogante para sí mismo –Haruno –la llamó manteniendo su mirada sobre Naruto.

–¿Si? –preguntó distraída revisando un cuaderno que había sacado de su casillero. Sintió como Sasuke tocaba su mentón, obligándola a verlo. No tuvo tiempo de preguntar que sucedía cuando el pelinegro se había inclinado para besarla lentamente en sus labios.

Alguien comenzó a toser lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder llamar la atención de ambos.

Lo primero que vio Sakura cuando se separaron, fue la sonrisa triunfante en el rostro de Sasuke. Sus ojos reflejaban travesura. Pero no la miraba a ella, sino a quien estuviera detrás de ella. Antes que pudiera darse la vuelta, ya habían llamado su nombre.

–Eh…Sakura-chan.

Sakura se volteó rápidamente al darse cuenta que Naruto estaba al otro lado de su casillero. –¡Naruto! –exclamó viendo al rubio, quien lucía claramente incómodo. –Lo siento, no te había visto…–miró brevemente con reproche a Sasuke, pero este solo se encogió de hombros.

–Pasé por tu casa, Sakura-chan –se llevó una mano hasta su nuca, señal que el chico estaba nervioso.

–Ah…–soltó sorprendida, desde que Naruto había adoptado la tarea de pasar su tiempo con Hinata, tomaba el autobús para ir a la escuela y para regresar a casa. –¿Por qué?

Naruto se llevó esta vez una mano a su cabello y lo revolvió –Siempre paso por ti, Sakura-chan.

–No te preocupes, usuratonkachi –interrumpió Sasuke, sin apartar su mirada de su celular. –Sakura está ahora bajo mi cuidado.

–No te pregunté, teme –Sakura se sorprendió cuando escuchó el tono de voz utilizado por su rubio amigo.

–Naruto… –comenzó Sakura. –Qué te parece s–

Sasuke interrumpió a Sakura y antes que ella pudiera continuar preguntó burlón–¿Se te perdió algo, dobe?

–¡Mira tú -¡

–¡Chicos! –interrumpió Sakura al ver que comenzaba a crearse una confrontación entre ambos chicos –Paren –les ordenó frunciendo su ceño. Miró con reproche primero a Sasuke y después a Naruto.

–¡Él comenzó! –exclamaron al mismo tiempo apuntándose mutuamente. –¡Teme/dobe! –se gritaron al mismo tiempo enfrentándose cara a cara. Sakura tuvo que estirar sus brazos para poder alejar a ambos chicos.

–¡Basta! –les dijo con firmeza, fulminando a cada uno con su mirada. –Compórtense –siseó fastidiada.

–¡Hmph! –soltaron al mismo tiempo ambos chicos, cruzándose de brazos.

Sakura llevó una mano hacia su sien para acariciarla, comenzaba a sentir una migraña creciendo.–Sasuke-kun, hablaré un momento con Naruto.

–Me parece innecesario.

–Sasuke-kun, hablaré un momento con Naruto –repitió Sakura con una expresión severa en su rostro.

Sasuke la contempló y soltó un bufido –Como quieras.

–Ven Naruto –se dirigió al rubio, alejándolo de Sasuke. Cuando miró que el rubio le sacaba la lengua a Sasuke le dio un golpe en su cabeza –¡Detén eso! –siseó molesta.

–Lo siento, Sakura-chan.

Cuando estuvieron lejos de Sasuke pero no lo suficiente como para hacer que los que pasaban al lado de ambos comenzarán a crear rumores infundados, Sakura lo enfrentró.

–Naruto, no es necesario que pases por mi en las mañanas–lo observó fijamente –Ni a la hora de la salida…–agregó.

–¿Estarás bien con Sasuke, Sakura-chan? –aunque aún lucía nervioso, Sakura podía sentir que estaba preocupada por ella. Eran esas cosas que hacían que Sakura no pudiera enojarse con él y al mismo tiempo la mantenían ilusionada.

Sakura le regaló una sonrisa segura –Estoy bien, Naruto –colocó una mano sobre su hombro –Y estaré bien con Sasuke-kun –le aseguró tratando de mantener su sonrisa–No tienes que preocuparte. –quitó su mano del hombro del rubio.

Naruto la observaba fijamente sin decir nada. Como si estuviera buscando la verdad en su mirada.

Eso logró que Sakura comenzará a sentirse nerviosa –Deberías ir con Hinata, Naruto –su sonrisa disminuyó –Las clases ya están por comenzar y estoy segura que le gustaría verte.

Naruto relajó su expresión al escuchar el nombre de su novia, lo que no paso desapercibido por Sakura. –Sí, tienes razón Sakura-chan. –aunque le dio la razón, no sonrió. –Sakura-chan, sabes que si me necesitas estaré ahí, ¿Verdad?

Sakura sintió como su rostro se suavizaba, asintió con su cabeza –Lo sé, Naruto. Ahora ve, que se hace tarde. –lo comenzó a empujar en la dirección contraria.

–Te veré luego, Sakura-chan –se despidió, esta vez si le regaló su radiante sonrisa.

–Adiós…–se despidió, viendo como el rubio desaparecía en la multitud de estudiantes.

–Haruno si sigues con esa expresión, hasta a mi me harás llorar – comentó Sasuke cerca de su oído.

Sakura se alejó abruptamente cuando sintió como el aliento de Sasuke acariciaba su piel–¡Deja de hacer eso! –siseó tratando de disimular que tenía su piel erizada.

Sasuke se incorporó y le dedicó una mueca arrogante –Si no te detengo, van a comenzar a dibujarme cuernos sobre la cabeza.

Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada –No es cierto…

Sasuke sonrió arrogante –¿Qué quería el dobe?

–Como si no lo supieras –comenzó a caminar hasta su casillero.

Sasuke se volvió a recostar sobre el casillero, y se cruzó de brazos –Eres muy valiente, Haruno. Lo amas y aún así lo envías con su novia.

Sakura soltó un suspiró y cerró de golpe su casillero –¿Puedes dejar de ser tan odioso?

Sasuke se inclinó y le plantó un beso en su mejilla –No. –sonrió complacido. –Dame eso –le dijo apuntando el bolso de Sakura.

Se lo entregó sin rechistar –Gracias…–murmuró, cuando Sasuke tomó su bolso y se lo colocó sobre su espalda.

–Sabes, Haruno, tienes que ser menos complaciente. –le comentó mientras caminaban juntos por los pasillos.

–¿Disculpa? –preguntó ofendida, mirándolo fijamente.–¿A que te refieres con menos complaciente?

Sasuke se aguantó las ganas de rodar sus ojos –Eres demasiado complaciente con el dobe.

–No sé de donde sacas eso –arqueó una ceja –Además somos mejores amigos.

–Exacto, Haruno –le dijo mirándola como si lo que decía fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

–No sé a qué te refieres…Sasuke-kun –agregó al final cuando pasaron por un grupo de estudiantes que habían guardado silencio al verlos.

Sasuke aprovechó para plantarle un beso fugaz en sus labios, haciendo sonrojar visiblemente a Sakura y que los demás exclamaran emocionados –Me refiero a que Naruto nunca se va dar cuenta lo que vales si sigues haciendo todo lo que te dice. –explicó cuando entraron a un pasillo menos concurrido.

–Dijimos nada de celos –le apuntó con su dedo índice. –Avisa cuando vayas a hacer _eso._

Sasuke le dedicó una mirada de indiferencia –Créeme Haruno, no son celos. –le sonrió arrogante –¿Nunca has escuchado la frase de que los besos robados son los mejores?

La pelirrosa puso su mirada en blanco –No…

–Bien, ya lo hiciste –con sus labios hizo un gesto arrogante –Además, son parte de mi recompensa.

–¿Parte? –preguntó la chica alzando ambas cejas –Pensé que eran tú única recompensa.

–Decidí que merezco más.

–¿Ah sí? ¿Sabes que así no funciona un acuerdo, cierto?

–Todo se vale en la guerra y en el amor, Haruno.

–Lo dijiste –contestó con un tono neutral –Pero no estamos en guerra con nadie, y tampoco buscamos amor.

En el rostro del pelinegro se dibujó una mueca arrogante–Si sigues haciendo todo lo que Naruto te pida, jamás vas a lograr que te mire como quieres que lo haga.

–Es mi amigo. –le dijo bajando el volumen de su voz, una expresión de tristeza se reflejó en su rostro –No puedo dejarle de hablar. Y no es su culpa que esté enamorada de él.

–Te daré un tip, Haruno. –esperó hasta que Sakura enfocará toda su atención en él para continuar –Nos gusta pelear por lo que no tenemos y nos cuenta tener.

–Naruto no me tiene.

–Pero no le cuestas tener.

Sakura soltó un suspiro, y frunció sus labios –Bien…–le dijo entre dientes –¿Qué sugieres?

Sasuke sonrió al ver como la chica luchaba consigo misma. Tocó el mentón de la chica, obligándola a verlo –Aprende a decir que no, Haruno.

Sakura frunció su ceño –¿Aprender a decir que "no"? –preguntó confusa –¿En serio, solo eso?

–De nada. –le regaló una mueca traviesa mientras la soltaba.

Sakura puso su mirada en blanco –No te estaba agradeciendo –comenzaron a caminar en dirección de su primera clase.

–Algún día lo harás, Haruno.

Sakura alzó una ceja cuando percibió el tono de seguridad con el que había hablado. –Eres bastante arrogante, Sasuke-kun.

Esperó ver una expresión de fastidio reflejado en el rostro del chico, pero al contrario la miró con una expresión arrogante en su rostro. Acercó su mano libre hacía el rostro de la chica para apretar su nariz–Y tú eres bastante molesta, Haruno.

* * *

 **Nota molesta de la autora:** ¡Son increíbles! No saben que emoción me dio cada vez que leía cada uno de sus comentarios! Me alegra muchísimo ver sus comentarios acerca del segundo capítulo y espero que este lo hayan disfrutado. Me costó tanto publicar este capítulo , y cuando decía que ya no quería recibía un review de ustedes y abría mi computadora para escribir. Si les gustó, dejen un comentario ¿Si? Cada uno de sus comentarios siempre nos ayudan a que querramos seguir escribiendo (de verdad). Perdón por la tardanza *se esconde detrás de una piedras más grande que la anterior*. No me gusta dejar que pase mucho tiempo entre cada actualización, así que trataré actualizar más rápido.

¡Gracias gracias a todos los que comentaron, y me regalaron un follow y fav!


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

" _Ni yo sé a dónde quiero ir. Pero al verte, sé con certeza a dónde deseo quedarme"_

 **Capitulo Cuatro**

Sasuke y Sakura caminaban lentamente por los pasillos de la escuela, los que pasaban cerca de ambos podían jurar que el pelinegro contemplaba a Sakura con cariño, pero la realidad era que Sasuke miraba a Sakura con burla, y Sakura intentaba ignorarlo.

–¿Qué? –preguntó la pelirrosa cuándo ya no pudo resistir el peso de la mirada de Sasuke.

El Uchiha no le contestó.

Sakura puso su mirada en blanco, desde que le había dado un "Tip" de cómo conquistar a un hombre, el pelinegro no le había quitado la mirada de encima. –Llevas un buen tiempo observándome, Sasuke-kun. –le apuntó mientras se detenía frente a él.

Sasuke se acercó lentamente hasta su oído y le susurró con toda la intención de hacerle perder la calma–Mejor Haruno, ¿No quieres que piensen que tienes un novio que está loco por ti?

La Haruno se sonrojó y con disimuló apartó al chico –No me causa gracia, Sasuke-kun. –volvió a retomar su camino dejando atrás a Sasuke.

–Sabes Haruno –comenzó cuando la alcanzó –Cada vez que miras al dobe pones una expresión de amor –soltó una sonrisa arrogante, Sakura tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de no rodar sus ojos –Me sorprende que nunca se hubiera dado cuenta antes de tus sentimientos…creo que en realidad es igual de estúpido como luce.

–Porque sé disimularlo –contestó seca, lo fulminó con su mirada –Y no es estúpido.

–Hmph –bufó, su habitual mueca de arrogancia se encontraba reflejada en su rostro.

Sakura le dedicó una mirada de fastidio al pelinegro –¿Acaso nunca te has enamorado, Sasuke-kun?

–Eso es de niños, Haruno. –arrogancia, arrogancia, arrogancia.

–¿Qué hay de Karin? –preguntó, retándolo.

Si Sakura no había aprendido que el tema de Karin no se podía discutir, en ese preciso momento lo aprendió. Al escuchar la pregunta –inocente– de Sakura, inmediatamente la actitud del chico se había tornado fría y distante. Su habitual mueca de arrogancia había desaparecido.

–Tampoco.

Comenzó a alejarse poco a poco de ella. A pesar de que su rostro no traicionaba lo que sentía, Sakura sabía que había tocado un tema tabú. Se mordisqueó sus labios, sintiéndose nerviosa.

–Sasuke-kun –lo llamó cuando lo alcanzó –¿Acaso dije algo malo?

–No.

Frunció su ceño ante su actitud, en otras circunstancias no hubiera insistido, pero sabía que había actuado un poco imprudente. –¿Entonces qu–?

–No insistas, Haruno.

El tono fuerte de voz empleado por Sasuke la tomó por sorpresa. Frunció su ceño cuando vio como el pelinegro se iba alejando, sin importarle que la estaba dejando muy atrás.

Eso no lo permitiría.

Su Tía Tsunade siempre había comentado que cuando Sakura se enojaba olvidada todo lo que le causaba pena o le intimidaba, y comenzaba a creer que era cierto, porque sin importarle la actitud de Sasuke, caminó hasta alcanzarlo.

Su enojo creció más cuando la miró de reojo, y siguió caminando.

Sakura abrió su boca indignada.

Agarró fuertemente del brazo de Sasuke, y lo obligó a detenerse.

–Creo que me debes una discúlpa, Sasuke-kun –a pesar de sentirse molesta, su rostro en ningún momento la delataba. Había aprendido de su tía a nunca dejar que sus emociones la traicionaran.

La expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Sasuke se tornó en un ceño fruncido –¿Disculpa?

–Disculpado, Sasuke-kun –sonrió con frialdad, soltándolo del brazo.

–No me estaba disculpando, Haruno.

–Solo porque me estas ayudando... –comenzó a decir, su voz era suave, pero Sasuke alcanzó a escucharla. –No significa que vas a ser grosero conmigo. –entrecerró sus ojos color jade –Si te molestó algo lo dices. ¿No fue ese nuestro acuerdo?

Por un momento se observaron fijamente, luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, Sasuke soltó un suspiro y pasó una mano sobre su cabello oscuro–Lo siento, Haruno.

Sakura tuvo que pestañear más de dos veces cuando escuchó que DE VERDAD se estaba disculpando. Lo observó con sospecha.

–¿Qué? –preguntó el pelinegro al ver la forma en que Sakura lo miraba.

–Estoy teniendo cuidado que no sea una especie de trampa, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke puso su mirada en blanco –¿Cuántos años tienes Haruno, doce?

Decidió ignorar el comentario–¿Por qué te enojaste? –su tono se había tornado suave. –Si te molesta hablar de Karin –su voz bajó al decir el nombre de la chica –No lo volveré a hacer.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio por un momento, soltó un suspiro antes de contestar –Si quieres saber si estuve enamorado de Karin…no lo estuve, Haruno.

Le llamó la atención el hecho que Sasuke ignorará su pregunta, pero no decidió presionarlo. –¿Y de otra persona?

Sasuke puso su mirada en blanco, estaba claro que las preguntas de Sakura le estaban fastidiando, sin embargo, era lo suficientemente inteligente para no expresarlo en voz alta –No sé si fue amor…pero si me gustó. –la miró fijamente –Más de lo normal.

Por un estúpido momento, Sakura pensó que se refería a ella–¿Y-y que sucedió?

Sasuke comenzó a caminar, le hizo una señal con su mano a Sakura que hiciera lo mismo–Nada, Haruno.

–¿Nada? ¿Por qué?

Una sonrisa fantasma pasó por el rostro del pelinegro –Porque le gustaba otra persona –la volvió a mirar detenidamente –Ya sabes lo que dicen: "El que se enamora...pierde". ¿Despejé todas tus dudas, Haruno?

Sakura asintió con su cabeza, quería saber más, pero no era justo hablar de un tema que incomodaba al pelinegro. Ella sabía lo que sentía querer a alguien que estaba enamorado de otra persona. –¿Todavía hablas con esa chica? –preguntó cuándo llegaron hasta su salón de clases.

Sasuke sonrió con ironía –Oh si, Haruno. –acorraló a Sakura contra la pared, recostó su antebrazo sobre la pared, quedando encima de Sakura. –De hecho mantenemos una relación bastante interesante.

–E-eh…–abrió y cerró su boca.

Cuando Sasuke vio el sonrojo de Sakura se separó de ella, y adornó su rostro con una sonrisa satisfecha que lo hacía ver más guapo.–Pasaré por ti a la hora del almuerzo, Haruno.

–E-está bien –contestó cuando logró recuperarse.

–Ten un buen día, Haruno. –le envió una mirada llena de picardía.

–Tú también, Sasuke-kun –contestó, puso su mirada en blanco al ver la forma en que la miraba Sasuke.

Sasuke le regaló una sonrisa arrogante antes de darse la vuelta y caminar en dirección de su salón de clases.

* * *

La mañana había transcurrido sin ningún tipo de problema, sus clases no habían sido aburridas y no habían sentido la hostilidad del día anterior. Sin embargo, todavía podía sentir las miradas celosas de algunas de sus compañeras.

–No les hagas caso, Sakura –le susurró su Tenten al percatarse de la forma en como observaban a Sakura.

Sakura se sorprendió cuando escuchó la voz de la castaña –Si…–soltó una risa nerviosa.

–No sé cuál es su problema –continuó la chica –No veo nada de malo que tú y Sasuke sean novios –le regaló una sonrisa amable. –Pienso que hacen una linda pareja.

Sakura quedó boquiabierta, pero al ver la mirada de Tenten cerró rápidamente su boca –Umm, gracias Tenten.

–No te sonrojes, Sakura –le dijo con un tono juguetón, soltó una risa cuando Sakura se llevó una mano a su rostro para comprobar sus palabras. –¡Oh, Ebisu! –exclamó Tenten al ver a su maestro entrar al salón de clases.

Sakura miraba fijamente la pizarra, tratando de escuchar la explicación que estaba dando el maestro Ebisu, pero le estaba costando concentrarse al estar tan distraída pensando en las palabras de Tenten. ¿Sasuke y ella hacían una linda pareja? Jamás se le hubiera ocurrido eso.

Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno eran de dos mundos totalmente distintos y opuestos, de eso no había duda. Si tuviera que usar una palabra para describir su relación ficticia con Sasuke, utilizaría la palabra "incompatible".

Sasuke Uchiha estaba lleno de arrogancia y sarcasmo. Pero a pesar de eso, había descubierto que no le había desagradado desayunar con Sasuke, y los viajes en su carro no resultaban tan tediosos como al principio.

Lo único que le molestaba, eran sus constantes mensajes durante las clases.

Rodó sus ojos cuando sintió que su celular volvía a vibrar. Sacó su teléfono para poder revisarlo y tal como lo sospechaba, tenía un mensaje de Sasuke.

En realidad tenía diez mensajes sin leer del pelinegro, y no es que tuviera la intención de ignorarlo pero había tenido clases con Kurenai-sensei, y no quiso tentar su buena reputación contestándole al pelinegro.

–Pervertido…–murmuró Tenten, con un tono de reproche.

Sakura miró con curiosidad a la castaña –¿Qué sucede?

Tenten le devolvió la mirada –Ebisu-sensei está leyendo un libro erótico –le explicó bajando la voz –Son de los libros que ha publicado Jiraiya-sensei.

–Ah.

Tenten asintió –¿Te imaginas, dejar de ser maestro para dedicarte a publicar libros eróticos?

Sakura se rió –Por alguna razón no lo veo extraño viniendo de Jiraiya-sensei. –está vez Tenten la acompañó al reírse.

–Lee dice que Kakashi está leyendo el mismo libro. –Se detuvo para echarle un vistazo a Ebisu –Pero a diferencia de Ebisu-sensei, Kakashi puede esconder su sonrojo. –hizo una mueca.

Sakura le echó un vistazo a Ebisu, y efectivamente el hombre lucia totalmente sonrojado, pero antes de poder hacer un comentario, sintió que alguien le tocaba su hombro.

Lo primero que hizo al darse la vuelta y encontrarse con dos de sus compañeras fue fruncir su ceño. Antes que pudiera hablar, una de las chicas se adelantó –Quiero saber que hiciste para que Sasuke-sama aceptará ser tu novio.

¿Huh?

Sakura estaba confundida. ¿Había escuchado correctamente? –No entiendo que es lo que quieres saber.

Estaba claro que su respuesta no les había agradado porque en sus rostros se reflejaba lo molestas que se sentían. –Queremos saber que trucos utilizaste para obligar a Sasuke-sama que fuera tu novio.

"Besarlo en la cafetería enfrente de todos, y decirle que necesitaba que fingiera ser mi novio". Pero no era algo que compartiría con esas chicas. –No utilicé ningún truco. –comenzó tratando de mantener una sonrisa amable –Sasuke-kun–

–Solo Karin puede llamarlo Sasuke-kun –intervino la que había hablado primero.

Sakura frunció su ceño –No utilicé ningún truco para obligar a Sasuke-kun a ser mi novio –les dijo ignorando el comentario de Karin. –Natsumi –miró primero a una y luego a la otra –Yuna.

–¡Claro que lo hiciste! –exclamó Yuna, su exclamación había logrado atraer la atención de sus compañeros.

Sakura se sintió intimidada al sentir los ojos curiosos de sus compañeros sobre ella. –Yo…

–No eres nada especial.

–No creas que Sasuke-sama estará contigo para siempre.

Sakura cerró sus ojos fuertemente.

–¿Por qué mejor no le preguntan a Sasuke? –al escuchar la voz de Tenten, Sakura abrió sus ojos. –¡Hey Sasuke! –exclamó de repente moviendo su brazo de un lado a otro –¿Por qué no vienes a aclararle la dudas a este par de…–les lanzó una mirada despiadada –idiotas?

–¡Eep! –chillaron cuando Sasuke apareció en la puerta del salón de clases.

–Sasuke-kun –murmuró Sakura levantándose de su asiento e ignorando las miradas de todos sobre ella.

–Señor Uchiha –saludó Ebisu cuando levanto su mirada del libro y se encontró al pelinegro en la puerta –Que sorpresa verlo aquí.

–Es la hora del descanso.

–¿Si? –preguntó sonando sorprendido. Buscó con su mirada el reloj del aula –El reloj dice que todavía faltan cinco minutos, señor Uchiha.

Sasuke lucia serio –Kakashi nos dejó salir antes.

–Kakashi-sensei –le corrigió el hombre de lentes –¿Por qué Kakashi-sensei hizo eso, señor Uchiha?

–Viene Jiraiya.

Aparentemente la visita de Jiraiya a la escuela era igual de importante para Ebisu como lo fue para Kakashi porque inmediatamente se dirigió a sus estudiantes al mismo tiempo que guardaba rápidamente sus cosas –¡C-chicos nos miramos mañana, hagan su tarea y estudien!

Comenzó a caminar hasta la salida cuando se detuvo al lado de Sasuke para verlo fijamente –¿A que vino, señor Uchiha?

–A buscar a mi novia.

Ebisu se quitó sus lentes para limpiarlos contra su camisa –¿Y quien es su novia, señor Uchiha?

–Haruno Sakura.

Ebisu se volteó para ver a Sakura, tosió incómodo –Espero que no distraiga a la señorita Haruno de sus obligaciones.

Y fue hasta ese momento que Sasuke mostró alguna emoción –No lo haré –le aseguró a Ebisu, aunque su mirada estaba puesta en Sakura.

–Eso fue extraño –soltó Sakura después que Ebisu saliera del salón de clases. –¿Q-que pasa? –preguntó al ver la forma en que los labios de Sasuke habían formado una línea.

–¿Qué pasó, Haruno?

Sakura bajó su rostro, no quería admitirle a Sasuke lo que había sucedido, y definitivamente no quería admitirle que necesitaba un abrazo. –Nada.

Sasuke frunció su ceño, pero Sakura no lo notó –Ven conmigo, Haruno.

–¡Ah! –exclamó cuando Sasuke la tomó de la mano y la sacó del salón de clases. –Sasuke-kun espera. –Sasuke no parecía escucharla, por fuera lucía totalmente tranquilo, pero el agarre en su mano lo delataba. Soltó un suspiro y se dejó llevar.

Caminaron hasta llegar al patio de la escuela, siguieron caminando hasta encontrar un lugar más privado para hablar.

–¿Y bien? –soltó el pelinegro al ver que Sakura no iba a contarle de forma voluntaria –Levanta el rostro, Haruno. –le reprochó.

Sakura accedió al instante –No pasó nada.

–¿No fuiste tú la que dijo que íbamos a decirnos todo, Haruno?

Sakura soltó una mueca –Eso es sucio.

–Es legal –contestó simplemente, rodando sus ojos. Se cruzó de brazos, a la espera que Sakura hablará.

La Haruno soltó un gruñido –Solo fue un comentario estúpido. –trató de restarle importancia.

–¿Quién?

–¿Perdón?

–¿Quién hizo el comentario estúpido?

–Sasuke-kun de verdad no es n–

–¿Quién, Haruno?

El tono de voz empleado por Sasuke la hizo estremecerse. –S-sus nombres son Yuna y Natsumi, s-son amigas de Karin. –lo observó con cautela, a la espera de su reacción.

–¿Qué dijeron, Haruno? –preguntó acercándose poco a la chica.

–Preferiría no…–soltó una mueca. Negó levemente con su rostro –Es una estúpidez, Sasuke-kun.

–Pero te afectó, Haruno.

Sakura soltó un suspiro –Lo siento.

–Hmph –soltó el Uchiha –No eres tú la que debe disculparse, Haruno. –la observó fijamente –¿Por qué te afectó?

Sakura soltó una risa –No todos somos seguros como tú, Sasuke-kun –finalizó con una sonrisa forzada.

–Pues hoy fuiste bastante segura cuando me pusiste en mi lugar, Haruno. –comentó divertido.

Sakura se sonrojó –No es lo mismo.

El Uchiha sonrió con arrogancia –Claro que sí, Haruno. Si alguien te falta al respeto lo pones en su lugar. –se acercó hasta estar frente a frente con Sakura.

–Pero…

–Mira Haruno –levantó su mano para tomar un mechón de cabello rosa de Sakura –Van a ser hostiles contigo, y hasta cierto punto puedes sentir que eres rechazada. –sus dedos jugaban con el mechón de cabello–Escucharás todo tipo de comentarios acerca de ti…y de mi –torció el gesto –Pero si les das importancia terminarán por afectarte de forma permanente.

Sakura soltó un suspiro profundo –Eso no me tranquiliza.

Sasuke soltó el mechón –Hace mucho aprendí –esta vez agarró la mano de Sakura y comenzó a hacer círculos con su pulgar –Que las opiniones de los demás no determinan quien soy.

Sakura contempló como Sasuke acariciaba su mano con su pulgar. Podía sentir la mirada de Sasuke sobre ella, pero a diferencia de las miradas de sus compañeros, la del chico le daba seguridad.

–Gracias, Sasuke-kun. –agradeció cuando sintió que un peso se iba quitando sobre ella, de repente los comentarios de Natsumi y Yuna habían perdido importancia.

–Creo que si no hubiera llegado, tú amiga les hubiera dado una paliza a ambas chicas. –comentó de repente, regalándole una mueca arrogante.

–¿Tenten?

–Ajá.

Una sonrisa se apoderó del rostro de Sakura –Tenten es buena. –Sasuke asintió – Y tú también, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke soltó su mano, e introdujo ambas manos en sus bolsillos –¿Hasta ahora lo notas, Haruno?

–Creo que todo tu sarcasmo me distrajo de darme cuenta.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja, pero dejó pasar el comentario –¿Te sientes mejor, Haruno?

Sakura asintió más animada –¿Sasuke-kun, puedo hacerte una pregunta? Es sobre Karin…–cuando Sasuke soltó un gruñido agregó –No es nada malo.

–Adelante.

–¿Por qué aún no ha aparecido en la escuela?

–Está visitando a su abuela. –se encogió de hombros. –La acompaña su novio.

Sintió una molestia en su estómago cuando Sasuke le respondió con seguridad donde se encontraba Karin. Era claro que Sasuke todavía mantenía contacto con Karin. –Espera. –detuvo sus pensamientos al percatarse de lo último que había agregado el pelinegro –¿Dijiste novio?

–Hn.

–¿Y-y no te molesta que tenga novio?

Sasuke la miró indiferente –No, Haruno. –observó fijamente a Sakura antes de decir –Es Suigetsu.

–¿Sui-Suigetsu? –preguntó tratando de recordar donde había escuchado ese nombre, cuando Sasuke alzó una ceja, recordó de donde –¡Suigetsu! –se llevó ambas manos a su boca –¿Tú amigo? –pregunto en voz baja.

Sasuke únicamente se limitó a asentir con su cabeza.

–¿Y no te molesta?

El chico sonrió arrogante –Tienes antojo de drama, Haruno. –al ver la expresión de decepción en el rostro de Sakura, aprovechó para pinchar su mejilla –Lo siento, pero no hay drama, Haruno.

Sakura soltó un gemido, y lo fulminó con su mirada cuando el pelinegro soltó una risa.

–Cuando Karin y yo terminamos, Suigetsu habló conmigo y me confesó lo que sentía por Karin. –volvió a meter sus manos a sus bolsillos.

–¿Entonces todo está bien con ustedes?

–Hn.

–Eres bastante maduro, Sasuke-kun –comentó sin disimular su asombro.

–Y otra vez ese tono de sorpresa, Haruno.

Sakura le sonrió –Sabes, Suigetsu me resulta parecido con alguien –hizo una mueca –Pero no puedo determinar con quién.

–¿Kisame? –preguntó Sasuke, un mohín divertido se reflejaba en su rostro.

–¡Kisame! –exclamó Sakura –¿Cómo sabías?

–Es porque Suigetsu es el hermano menor de Kisame.

Sakura formó una "o" con su boca –¿Y sabe quién es la novia de Suigetsu? –no pudo disimular la gracia que le causaba.

–Hmph –soltó el pelinegro divertido –No.

Sakura contuvo la sonrisa –Lo estás disfrutando, Sasuke-kun.

–No más que tú, Haruno. –miró su reloj de mano –Será mejor que regresemos, ya va terminar el descanso.

–Tienes razón –murmuró mientras revisaba su celular.

Sasuke le ofreció su mano, y como si fuera costumbre, Sakura la agarró. Tenía que admitir que el contacto con Sasuke, tampoco le desagradaba.

Caminaron en silencio por los pasillos de la escuela hasta llegar al salón de clases de Sakura. –Te veré en el almuerzo, Haruno. –le dijo cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta.

–Está bien, Sasuke-kun.

–Contesta mis mensajes, Haruno. –le dijo antes de comenzar a alejarse.

–Sasuke-kun, espera –lo llamó antes que se fuera. –¿Por qué viniste? –preguntó cuándo se acercó hasta donde había caminado. –Dijiste que vendrías por mí en el almuerzo.

–Escuché comentarios, Haruno.

–¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste, Sasuke-kun?

–¿Importa? –cuando Sakura negó con la cabeza, continuó –Unas amigas de Karin se me acercaron para hacer algunos comentarios –se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia –Asumí que habías pasado por lo mismo y pensé que no lo estabas pasando bien.

Sintió como poco a poco su pecho se calentaba, e hizo lo primero que le decían sus instintos, recostó su cabeza contra el pecho de Sasuke.

–Gracias.

Sasuke se sorprendió por la acción de la pelirrosa, sin pensarlo dos veces pasó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la chica. –Puedes ofrecer algo mejor que eso, Haruno.

Sakura alzó su cabeza, lo miró fijamente y Sasuke podía jurar que ella haría un comentario sarcástico, su sorpresa fue cuando la chica colocó una mano sobre su mejilla.

Al verlo sorprendido, Sakura se puso en puntillas, cerró sus ojos y lo besó. Fue un beso corto y tímido, muy diferentes a los que Sasuke le había dado, aunque eso no quitaba lo satisfecha que se sentía especialmente cuando vio lo sorprendido que estaba Sasuke.

–¿Así está mejor?

Sasuke rodó sus ojos –Nos miramos en el almuerzo, Haruno. –le tiró una mirada significativa antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hasta su clase.

–Luces mucho mejor, Sakura. –fue lo primero que comentó Tenten cuando Sakura tomó asiento a su lado.

Sakura asintió –Me siento mucho mejor –en ese momento caminaron Yuna y Natsumi por su lado –Lista para cualquier cosa. –su mirada se cruzó con la de ambas, para su sorpresa ambas chicas bajaron la mirada.

–Hmph –bufó Tenten –Y eso que no han visto lo que Sasuke puede hacer.

Por un momento Sakura se sintió mal por ambas chicas, pero fue por un momento nada más.

* * *

Lo primero que encontró Sakura al salir de su salón de clases fue a Sasuke Uchiha recostado contra la pared revisando su celular.

Esa escena se sentía como un deja-vu.

–Pensé que jamás saldrías, Haruno –fue la forma de saludo de Sasuke cuando caminó hasta donde él.

–Hola a ti también, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke alzó una ceja, le indicó con su mano que le entregará su bolso –¿Qué andas aquí, Haruno? –se quejó cuando Sakura le entregó el bolso. Tuvo que hacer fuerza para que el bolso no cayera al piso.

Sakura junto sus labios para evitar reírse –Lo habitual –contestó tratando de sonar casual –Yo creo que no tienes energías, Sasuke-kun… ¿Será la falta de sueño?

–Como sea. –gruñó colocándose el estúpidamente pesado bolso de Sakura sobre sus hombros. –Al menos luces mejor –le dijo mientras comenzaban a caminar.

–Me siento mejor –confirmó –Lo siento…por lo del bolso –agregó con descaro.

–¿Sabes que me vengaré, cierto?

Sakura tragó grueso –La venganza es mala, Sasuke-kun.

–Dime más, Haruno.

Sakura arqueó una ceja –¿Mata el alma y la envenena?

Sasuke soltó una carcajada –Ven aquí, Haruno. –le indicó que se colocará frente a él, cuando lo hizo, continuó –Cierra los ojos.

–¿P-para qué? –tartamudeó cuando Sasuke se acercó más, el chico caminaba como un depredador cuando iba atacar a su presa, lento y cuidadoso. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces en que Sasuke se había acercado de ese modo, y de las veces que su corazón se aceleraba cuando lo hacía.

–Ciérralos, Haruno –insistió. Cuando Sakura cerró sus ojos, le ordenó –Estira tu mano derecha.

Sakura frunció su ceño, de igual manera hizo lo que le pidió el chico. Sintió como Sasuke le colocaba un objeto en su mano.

–Ábrelos, Haruno.

Cuando Sakura abrió sus ojos, se encontró con un broche para el pelo en forma de flor, hecho de pedrería color verde.

–Está precioso, Sasuke-kun. –soltó al observar embelesada el broche.

–Fue idea de Itachi…bueno de ambos. –lucia incómodo –Como sea, –se encogió de hombros –Se lo íbamos a regalar a mi madre una vez que viniera de visita, pero no lo hizo entonces lo guardamos.

–¿Estas seguro que debo aceptarlo?

–Si Haruno –rodó sus ojos al ver lo tímida que se había puesto. –Mientras arreglábamos la casa lo encontramos, y ambos decidimos que luciría mejor contigo.

Sakura desvió su mirada del rostro de Sasuke para esconder el sonrojo que se asomaba en su rostro. El broche estaba hermoso y no podía evitar sentirse feliz porque ambos hermanos Uchiha considerarán que el broche luciría bien en ella.

–¿Te gusta, Haruno?

Sakura asintió con su cabeza, aún sin voltear a ver al pelinegro –Gracias, Sasuke-kun. Y gracias a Itachi-san. –agregó con una sonrisa.

–¿Te lo pondrás?

–¿Puedo? –alzó su rostro para ver a Sasuke.

Sasuke la observó con curiosidad –Es tuyo, Haruno.

–T-tienes razón –tartamudeó, se regañó mentalmente por estar actuando como una de las admiradoras de Sasuke. Se sentía extrañamente feliz por haber recibido el broche. Había recibido regalos de Naruto, pero jamás se había sentido tan emocionada como en ese momento. –¿Qué tal? –preguntó una vez que se colocó el broche en el pelo.

–Itachi tenía razón.

Sakura lo miró confundida –¿Sobre qué? –tocó el broche al sentirse muy consciente de la mirada del chico.

–Que luciría bien en tu cabello, Haruno. –asintió complacido –Combina con tus ojos. –comentó.

Sakura sentía su rostro calentarse, Sasuke no se había percatado, pero la estaba llenando de cumplidos.

No, se tuvo que decir, eran cumplidos de Itachi.

–¿No se ve mal? –preguntó al ver como Sasuke no apartaba su mirada.

–Luces perfecta, Haruno. –sonrió arrogante –¿Tú amiga comerá con nosotros?

–Sí –contestó agradecida que la atención de Sasuke se hubiera apartado de ella –Dijo que nos guardaría un lugar.

–Ah.

Cuando estuvieron frente a la cafetería, Sasuke tomó la mano de Sakura –Recuerda mantener tu rostro en alto, y trata de lucir feliz y segura, Haruno –le aconsejó antes de entrar.

Sakura soltó un suspiró –Okay…

Sasuke sonrió arrogante, dándole un apretón de manos –Estoy seguro que eres bipolar, Haruno.

Sakura lo miró con una ceja alzada, y fue en ese momento que el Uchiha aprovechó para entrar a la cafetería. Y tal y como esperaba, sintió la mirada de aquellos curiosos sobre ambos.

Odiaba sentir que la observaban.

Eran un chico y una chica caminando de la mano. El detalle era que el chico era el más popular de la escuela. Lo miró de reojo, y por un momento deseo sentirse segura como Sasuke. Su forma de caminar gritaba seguridad, y si le molestaba que miraran todo lo que hacía, lo sabía disimular.

Sasuke le dio un apretón de manos –Tú amiga está por allá, Haruno. –hizo un movimiento con su cabeza en dirección donde se encontraba Ino.

La pelirrosa buscó con la mirada a Ino, sonrió sintiéndose aliviada cuando vio a la rubia sentada en una mesa. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Ino se levantó y alzó su brazo agitándolo de un lado para otro.

Esta vez fue Sakura la que tomó el mando mientras los guiaba por la multitud de estudiantes.

–Espera, Haruno –llamó Sasuke, deteniéndola suavemente. La atrajo hacía él, y tomándola por sorpresa le plantó un beso corto en sus labios. –Ahora si podemos seguir –le dijo con una mueca arrogante.

Sakura sentía como su rostro se iba calentando poco a poco, podía comenzar a acostumbrarse a las miradas de todos sobre ellos cada vez que aparecían en algún lugar, incluso podía acostumbrarse a los comentarios, pero a los besos –sorpresa– de Sasuke jamás podría.

–¿Tenías que hacer eso?–comentó manteniendo su tono en un nivel que solo le era posible al pelinegro escuchar.

Sasuke ni siquiera la observó –Es parte del acuerdo –le recordó –Ni lo pienses, Haruno –agregó cuando vio que iba a alegar –Es parte de mi recompensa, lo único que estoy haciendo es cobrándola.

–¿Es necesario hacerlo frente a todos? –preguntó manteniendo una sonrisa en su rostro para no llamar la atención de terceros curiosos.

–No pareció molestarte a la hora del descanso, Haruno.

La chica se sonrojó levemente al recordar la forma en que le había agradecido a Sasuke –E-eso es distinto.

–¿En qué? –ahora era Sasuke quien había tomado el mando para guiarlos entre la multitud de estudiantes.

–Olvídalo –rodó sus ojos –Puedes avisar o darme una señal, no sé algo como "Haruno voy a besa" –se detuvo en su imitación de Sasuke cuando estuvieron frente a frente con Ino –Ino cerda…es decir Ino –corrigió rápido al recordar que estaban en compañía de Sasuke.

Una vena apareció en la sien de Ino –Sakura –saludó con una sonrisa forzada –¡Sasuke-kun! –exclamó emocionada al dirigirse al pelinegro –Tomen asiento.

Sasuke saludó a la rubia con un movimiento de cabeza–Iré por algo de comer –miró el paquete que tenía Ino en la mesa y después observó a Sakura –¿Se te apetece algo?

–Así estoy bien. –le dijo sintiéndose extrañamente nerviosa. –Recuerda que yo traje mi almuer…–dejó de hablar al recordar que entre ella y Sasuke habían devorado la comida que le había hecho su tía para el almuerzo.

–Esa fue la comida que comimos en la mañana, Haruno. –le recordó con toda la mala intención del mundo.

–Ah…–comenzó a sentirse nerviosa al sentir la mirada de asombro y curiosidad de Ino –De verdad estoy bien –soltó una risa nerviosa. –No te preocupes por mí, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke le dedicó una mirada y después se dirigió a Ino–¿Qué puedo traerle?

–Los emparedados que vende el señor Akimichi son muy buenos, Sakura los prefiere sin tomate, Sasuke-kun –contestó con una sonrisa –¡Ah! Y con su batido de chocolate.

–¡Ino! –exclamó Sakura espantada.

–Gracias –contestó Sasuke ignorando la exclamación de Sakura. –¿Tú quieres algo? –le preguntó a la rubia.

–Así estoy bien, Sasuke-kun –le contestó con amabilidad. –Gracias.

–Ah –soltó simplemente el Uchiha, se dio la vuelta ignorando completamente la mirada de indignación en el rostro de Sakura.

–Ino-cerda, no tenías por qué hacer eso –le reprochó mientras tomaba asiento frente a la chica.

–Sasuke-kun es tu novio, Sakura –le contestó Ino como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Ignorando la mirada de indignación de Sakura, soltó un suspiro de anhelo –Recuerdo como Sai acostumbraba a comprarme de todo.

–¿Ya no lo hace? –preguntó confundida. Cada vez que salía con Ino y Sai, el aspirante a artista le compraba todo lo que Ino deseará.

–Claro que lo hace, frente de marquesina –le dijo sonando despreocupada –Solo que ahora es más equitativo, de vez en cuando yo lo invitó o le compro cosas.

–¿Cuándo debería hacer eso?

–Tú y Sasuke-kun llevan poco tiempo de ser novios, Sakura, no te preocupes por eso, deja que sea él quien te invite por el momento.

–¿Eso está bien?

–Cada relación es distinta, frente de marquesina –le apuntó con su dedo índice –Si tú quieres comprarle algo a Sasuke-kun, hazlo, pero no lo tomes como una obligación, debe nacer de ti.

–¿Qué le regalas a Sai?

Ino se quedó pensativa –Cuadernos para dibujar, pinturas, pinceles, lápices de dibujo. –al ver lo perdida que lucía Sakura agregó –Pero es según lo que Sai disfruta hacer, Sakura. Descubre que es lo que le gusta a Sasuke-kun, y cuando quieras le regalas algo que consideres que le puede gustar.

–Si, tienes razón –llevó una mano hacía su broche.

–¡Qué lindo broche, frente de marquesina! –exclamó emocionada –¿Te lo regaló tu tía?

–Fue Sasuke-kun –murmuró sintiéndose tímida repentinamente.

Ino soltó un chillido de emoción –¡Que detallazo, frente de marquesina!

–Ino baja la voz –pidió Sakura al sentir la mirada de los que se encontraban alrededor sobre ambas

Ino le restó importancia –Siempre van a ver. –volvió a sonreír –Tú y Sasuke-kun van bastante bien, ¿eh? –agregó un tono lleno de picardía.

Sakura fingió ignorancia –No sé a qué te refieres, Ino-cerda.

Ino alzó una ceja y sonrió llena de picardía –Así que, Sasuke-kun estuvo en tú casa.

Sakura la observó boquiabierta –Si lo pones de ese modo se puede malinterpretar.

La rubia Yamanaka, inmune a la miradas de Sakura comenzó a reír fuertemente –No hay nada de malo que **tú novio** coma en **tú casa.**

Sakura entrecerró sus ojos –Pasó por mi –explicó, rodó sus ojos al ver la emoción de Ino. –Mientras yo me arreglaba él se quedó dormido y…Ino deja de verme de ese modo.

–¿De qué modo, frente de marquesina? –pregunto fingiendo inocencia.

–Sabes de **qué** modo. ¿Puedo saber por qué me miras así?

–Solo me parece interesante que Sasuke-kun te haya visto en pijama. ¿No te acompañó a ducharte?

Sakura volvió a quedar boquiabierta –¡C-claro que no! –exclamó sintiendo como su rostro se iba calentando. Había descubierto que no le desagradaría ver a Sasuke desnudo.

No, no, y mil veces no.

Ino comenzó a reír aún más fuerte al ver como reaccionada Sakura –L-lo siento tanto Sakura –se disculpó mientras intentaba contener su risa. Conocía a Sakura, y sabía que jamás haría eso con Sasuke. Sakura no era tan atrevida, a diferencia de ella, pero no era una información que compartiría en ese momento con Sakura.

–No te enojes, frente de marquesina. Solo era mi venganza por llamarme "Ino-cerda" frente a Sasuke-kun. –al ver la mirada de fastidio de Sakura le dijo –No te ofusques, frente de marquesina.

–¿Te bañas con Sai?

Esta vez fue el turno de Ino de quedar boquiabierta –N-no voy a discutir eso contigo, Sakura. –tosió nerviosa.

–Claaro, y las veces en que te tardabas en estar lista cuando Sai iba por ti era pofff –Ino se había levantado de la mesa y le había puesto una mano sobre la boca de la chica.

–¡Shhh! –exclamó Ino luciendo tan roja como un tomate.

Sakura sonrió llena de satisfacción –Dulce venganza.

Una vena apareció en la frente de la rubia, entre más se enojaba Ino, mas palpitaba –¿Ah sí, frente de marquesina? –sonrió con crueldad –Ya quiero ver cuando Sasuke-kun te hable acerca de…–miró hacia todos los lados – _eso._

–"Eso" –repitió haciendo las comillas con sus dedos. –¿Cuántos años tienes Ino-cerda?

Ino le sonrió –¿Prefieres que utilice la palabra se–?–Sakura se había levantado para colocar una mano sobra la boca de la rubia.

–Sasuke no va hablarme de _…eso–_ al igual que Ino, una vena había aparecido en su frente.

–Espera unos meses.

–Sasuke no está conmigo por… _eso_. A él no le interesa.

–Espera unos meses, frente de marquesina –repitió con seguridad.

–No vamos a hacer _eso_ , Ino-cerda.

–¿Qué no vamos hacer? –preguntó Sasuke, colocó la bandeja de comida sobre la mesa y tomó asiento al lado de Sakura.

Sakura e Ino compartieron una mirada de pánico.

–¿…? –Sasuke miró a Sakura esperando que respondiera su pregunta.

–¡N-no es nada, Sasuke-kun! –exclamó la pelirrosa haciendo un movimiento con su mano.

Sasuke la observó fijamente, pero optó por no hacer ningún comentario acerca de la pésima forma de mentir que tenía Sakura–Come. –le ordenó tomando un emparedado y llevándoselo a su boca. –No tiene tomate.

Ino y Sakura intercambiaron una mirada de alivio y acataron la orden del chico.

–Yamanaka –llamó de repente el pelinegro. Ino al escucharlo soltó un brinco –Esto es para ti. –puso frente a ella una barra de chocolate.

–G-gracias, Sasuke-kun –contestó tomando la barra de chocolate, aún lucía sorprendida. Miró a Sakura, que al igual que ella se encontraba sorprendida.

Sakura miró al chico, no podía creer que estuviera siendo amable con Ino, había asumido que el chico sería indiferente, después de todo el día anterior le había dicho que sus amigos no eran su problema.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Sasuke al sentir que Sakura no apartaba su mirada de él.

–Estás siendo amable. –le afirmó con asombro.

–Haruno, yo soy amable. –puso su mirada en blanco y siguió comiendo su emparedado.

–Es difícil de creer –contestó Sakura, le dio un mordisco a su emparedado. Le echó un vistazo a Ino, la rubia estaba concentrada en su celular, lo más seguro era que estuviera enviándole mensajes a Sai. –Pensé que mis amigos eran mi problema –comentó en voz baja.

–Lo dije –la miró –y lo son. –sonrió arrogante –Pero eres mi novia, y por lo tanto mi problema.

Sakura puso su mirada en blanco –Tienes una idea muy extraña sobre lo que es romance, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke se acercó hasta su oído –Tú amas al dobe, Haruno. Creo que eres tú la que tiene una idea muy extraña acerca del romance.

–C-claro que no –lo empujó con su mano, fulminándolo con la mirada en el proceso. –¿Cuánto va costarme tu acto de "amabilidad"? –hizo la señal de las comillas con sus dedos.

Sasuke la miró con genuino asombro –Tú agradecimiento, Haruno.

–Pensé que tenía que ofrecer algo mejor que eso.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros –Si tú insistes, puedes darme tu primogénito.–sonrió satisfecho al ver la expresión de horror en el rostro de Sakura.

–Tienes un humor muy retorcido, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke la observó serio –No estaba bromeando, Haruno.

La pelirrosa se relajó al ver que Sasuke sonreía, lo quedó viendo fijamente, mientras masticaba su comida.

–¿Qué, Haruno? –preguntó utilizando un tono de fastidio.

–Ya sabes lo que se siente. –le dijo mordiendo su emparedado.

–Hmph –el pelinegro colocó su mano sobre el rostro de Sakura y sin que lo esperará jaló de su mejilla. Cuando miró como Sakura se sobaba donde él había jalado le dijo –Déjame ver, Haruno.

–No –le dijo, colocando sus manos sobre su mejilla.

–Se te quitará el dolor –agarró ambas manos de Sakura y las sostuvo firmemente.

–¿Q-que vas hacer? –su corazón comenzó a acelerarse cada vez más al percatarse de cómo el rostro de Sasuke se iba acercando –Sasuke-kun…–y tomándola por sorpresa le plantó un beso en su mejilla.

–Come, Haruno –le ordenó cuando se alejó de ella.

Sakura se concentró en su emparedado, evadiendo a toda costa mirar al pelinegro. Levantó su rostro y chocó su mirada con Ino, quien a diferencia de ella, lucía totalmente emocionada. Sakura tosió un poco –Como puedes darte cuenta, Ino. Sasuke-kun no tiene modales.

Ino soltó una pequeña carcajada –Gracias a Sai ya nada me impresiona.

–U ofende –agregó Sakura riendo, al mismo tiempo que Ino asentía.

–¿Sai es tú novio? –preguntó Sasuke dirigiéndose a la rubia.

–Si –contestó con entusiasmo, suavizando su mirada en el proceso.

Sasuke observó a la rubia Yamanaka con genuino interés. Le llamó la atención la forma en que la expresión de Ino se suavizó cuando pensó en su novio, únicamente había visto a Konan haciendo eso cada vez que miraba a Nagato.

–Cuando conocí a Sai le dejé un ojo morado –le contó Sakura a Sasuke, intercambió una mirada divertida con Ino y comenzó a reir.

Para sorpresa de Sasuke, Ino también comenzó a reír –¿Tú también estás loca?

Sakura arqueó una ceja, divertida –¿Cómo que también? –le dio un empujón juguetón.

–Cuando conocimos a Sai, llamó a Sakura "feita" –le contó Ino a Sasuke –Y como puedes imaginar Sasuke-kun, Sakura se enojó tanto que le dejó un ojo morado. –miró a su amiga –Creo que aún recuerda el dolor que sintió cuando lo golpeaste, frente de marquesina.

Sasuke miró a Sakura –Vaya que eres una pequeña salvaje, Haruno. –la chica le sonrió con pena –¿Frente de marquesina? –preguntó con interés.

–¡N-no hagas caso a eso, Sasuke-kun! –exclamó rápidamente –N-no hagas caso, jeje –rió nerviosa.

Sasuke soltó una mueca juguetona. –¿Y a ti como te llamó? –le preguntó a Ino.

La rubia Yamanaka se sonrojó, llevó ambas manos hacia su rostro antes de contestar –Me llamó belleza.

–Pfft –se burló Sakura –Sai está ciego.

–No más que Sasuke-kun –replicó la rubia –Sin ofender –agregó rápidamente mirando a Sasuke con timidez.

–No me ofende –contestó con una mueca juguetona –¿Y cuando lo conoceré?

Ambas chicas intercambiaron una mirada de sorpresa antes de mirar al pelinegro –¿Quieres conocerlo, Sasuke-kun? –preguntó Ino, siendo la primera en recuperarse de la sorpresa.

–Hn –soltó simplemente –Es tú amigo, Haruno –le dijo a Sakura al ver su mirada de incredulidad.

–¿Y?

–Y también es el novio de tú amiga, Haruno –contestó en un tono casual –Si lo consideras importante entonces es porque vale la pena conocerlo.

Sintió como su pecho se calentaba por el interés que Sasuke estaba demostrando en sus amigos –Depende de ti, Ino.

–¡Excelente! –exclamó emocionada juntando sus manos. –Durante la semana está en exámenes –soltó un puchero.

Sakura sonrió por la actitud de la rubia –Cuando tengan tiempo, Ino –miró a Sasuke –¿Verdad, Sasuke-kun?

–Hn.

Sakura rodó sus ojos, a veces Sasuke podía mantener una conversación como toda persona civilizada y cuando menos lo esperaba se convertía en un hombre primitivo que únicamente hacia uso de gemidos, quejidos o muecas. –Eso significa "si".

–Pude darme cuenta.

La vibración del teléfono móvil hizo que el chico se distrajera de la conversación que estaban teniendo ambas chicas, aunque admitía que le estaba costando seguirles el ritmo. Se disculpó con ambas, y comenzó a revisar sus mensajes.

Tenía un mensaje de Itachi.

Frunció su ceño. Los mensajes de Itachi jamás eran buena señal. Sus labios se formaron en una línea al leer el contenido del mensaje que le había enviado

–¿Está todo bien, Sasuke-kun? –preguntó Sakura al sentir al chico tensarse a su lado.

Sasuke quitó su atención de su celular, y se dio cuenta que ambas chicas lo miraban preocupadas –Si, Haruno. –le dijo distraído mientras le contestaba a su hermano. –Es de Itachi.

–¿Qué desea?

–Me pidió que le ayudará en la cafetería. Así que pasaré dejándote en tu casa antes de irme a la cafetería.

–No es necesario, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke soltó una mueca arrogante –Créeme Haruno, lo hago más por mi beneficio.

–¿Sucedió algo?

–No. –contestó simplemente –Termina tu comida, Haruno. –le indicó con la mirada que siguiera comiendo, pero Sakura sabía que era una forma de desviar el tema.

Ino y Sakura intercambiaron una mirada antes de continuar con la conversación que estaban teniendo.

Está vez, Sasuke no intervino.

Unos minutos antes que la hora del almuerzo finalizará, unas chicas de equipo de porristas se acercaron para poder hablar con Ino. La rubia de disculpó con ambos antes de despedirse e irse con las chicas.

–¿Por qué nunca estuviste en ningún club, Sasuke-kun? –preguntó Sakura cuando estuvieron solos.

Sasuke se quedó pensativo –Falta de tiempo, Haruno. ¿Tú?

–Falta de confianza –se encogió de hombros –¿Sasuke-kun, todo está bien con Itachi-san y los demás?

–¿Eso te tiene preocupada?

Sakura desvió su mirada –No lo estoy.

Sasuke soltó una carcajada –Cuando estás preocupada, Haruno –comenzó el chico con una mueca divertida –Se te nota…–tocó el entrecejo de la chica con su dedo índice –Aquí.

La pelirrosa apartó la mano de Sasuke, volvió a desviar su mirada, no quería que Sasuke se diera cuenta de la reacción que había ocasionado en ella –Qué fijado.

–Prefiero "observador", Haruno. –soltó un suspiro –El circo está trabajando en el proyecto final del semestre –le explicó –Cuando sucede eso, necesitan ayuda para atender la cafetería mientras ellos terminan de trabajar.

–Oh.

Sasuke continuó, se notaba que le fastidiaba la idea de estar atendiendo en la cafetería –Generalmente Suigetsu y yo ayudamos cuando lo necesitan. Pero al no estar Suigetsu, la abuela Chiyo –torció el gesto –Es quien me acompañará.

–La abuela de…

–Sí, Sasori. –rodó sus ojos –Una encantadora abuelita.

Sakura sonrió al ver la expresión de fastidio en el rostro del Uchiha –¿Le temes a una abuelita, Sasuk-kun? Qué pensarán tus admiradoras si se dan cuenta.

–Espera que la conozcas, Haruno –su expresión de fastidio no cambió –Enséñame tu celular, Haruno.

–¿Para qué? –preguntó entrecerrando sus ojos.

Sasuke rodó sus ojos –Creía que ya habíamos pasado por esto, Haruno –murmuró lleno de fastidio.

Sakura puso su mirada en blanco mientras le entregaba su celular –No te haría daño dejar de ser odioso, Sasuke-kun.

El Uchiha le regaló una mueca divertida.

–¿Qué estás haciendo, Sasuke-kun? –preguntó con curiosidad recostándose sobre su hombro para revisar que estaba haciendo el chico.

–Introduciéndote a la era de la tecnología, Haruno.

Sakura se alejó de él, abrió sus ojos al percatarse de las implicaciones que traía su acción de recostarse sobre el chico. Como por milésima vez en lo que llevaba del día, se sonrojó. Pero Sasuke estaba concentrado en su tarea, y no notó la reacción de la chica.

–Listo. –le entregó el celular –De nada.

Sakura lo fulminó con su mirada –No te estaba agradeciendo –espetó al tomar su teléfono.

–De nada –repitió –Te descargué la aplicación de LINE, a la salida te enseñaré como utilizarla.

–No gracias, porque no la usaré –se cruzó de brazos –Odio esas aplicaciones.

Sasuke alzó una ceja –No luches contra la tecnología, Haruno.

Sakura rodó sus ojos–Será mejor que salgamos, la hora del almuerzo está por terminar. –le informó después de revisar la hora en su celular.

–Te veo a la salida, Haruno –le dijo Sasuke cuando llegaron a la puerta del salón de clases de Sakura. Se inclinó para plantarle un beso en su mejilla –Trata que no envejezca esperándote.

–Como digas.

–¿Buen almuerzo? –preguntó Tenten cuando Sakura tomó su asiento a su lado.

–Sí –le sonrió –¿Y el tuyo?

–Excelente. –su mirada cayó sobre el broche de pelo de Sakura –Que lindo está tu broche, Sakura.

Sakura de forma inconsciente llevó su mano hacía el broche –Sí. ¿Se ve bien?

–¿Bromeas? Te combina perfectamente.

–Gracias, Tenten. Fue un regalo de Sasuke-kun.

No le importó que sus compañeros la escucharán.

* * *

Cuando sonó la campana que indicaba que las clases habían finalizado o mejor conocida como la "Campana de la libertad", Sakura guardó sus cosas rápidamente, se despidió de Tenten y salió de salón de clases.

Tal y como esperaba, se encontró a Sasuke recostado contra la pared.

Sonrió divertida, esa escena comenzaba a ser algo habitual en su día.

Aunque normalmente Sasuke se daba cuenta que Sakura había salido, está vez el chico estaba concentrado en su celular, su rostro reflejaba lo irritado que se sentía con lo que fuera que estuviera leyendo.

Acercándose con cautela, lo llamó –Sasuke-kun.

Fue hasta ese momento que Sasuke se percató que Sakura ya había salido. Al ver a la pelirrosa su irritación se transformó en una sonrisa arrogante –Haruno.

–¿Todo bien? –preguntó tratando de sonar amable.

–Si, Haruno. –le aseguró utilizando un tono que no dejaba espacio a discusión –¿Estás lista? –cuando Sakura asintió con su cabeza, estiró su brazo para que la pelirrosa le entregara su bolso.

Comenzaron a caminar en silencio, Sakura miraba de reojo a Sasuke, cuando creía que el chico no se daba cuenta.

–¿Qué Haruno? –preguntó de repente sonando irritado.

–¿De verdad todo está bien?

–Hn.

Sakura rodó sus ojos, y decidió unirse al silencio.

–¿Qué harás mañana, Haruno? –preguntó Sasuke rompiendo el silencio, la miró con curiosidad esperando su respuesta.

Sakura se encogió de hombros. Habían dos formas de pasar su fin de semana, y todo dependía de la disponibilidad de su tía Tsunade. Si su tía no tenía que trabajar durante el fin de semana, ambas compartían ese tiempo libre juntas, pero si su tía tenía que trabajar, a Sakura le tocaba quedarse en casa.

Antes pasaba sus fines de semana con Naruto, pero desde que Hinata había entrado a la vida del rubio, esos días se habían acabado. Estaba segura que no sería buena idea decirle eso a Sasuke.

–Me quedaré en casa. –le contestó –¿Qué hay de ti, Sasuke-kun?

Una mueca de fastidio se decoró el rostro de Sasuke –Debo trabajar en la cafetería.

–Lo siento –le dijo tratando de sonar empática. –¿Siempre trabajas los fines de semana?

–No.

–¿Qué haces entonces? –le preguntó cuándo entraron al estacionamiento de la escuela.

–Cosas.

Sakura puso su mirada en blanco –¿Qué cosas? –preguntó entre dientes.

–Cosas, Haruno. –le regaló una mueca arrogante.

–Suena divertido –contestó haciendo uso del sarcasmo. Cuando llegaron al carro del pelinegro, Sakura le agradeció cuando le abrió la puerta del pasajero y le pasó sus cosas.

El camino a casa fue tranquilo y la mayor parte del tiempo ambos iban en silencio. A pesar de que Sasuke lucía tranquilo, Sakura podía sentir que no lo estaba, pero tenía claro que si Sasuke no lo mencionaba es porque no quería discutirlo.

–Gracias por traerme a casa, Sasuke-kun –le agradeció cuando este se estacionó frente a su casa. –Suerte en el trabajo. –le deseo mientras abría la puerta.

–Haruno –la llamó antes que Sakura saliera del carro, esperó hasta que Sakura lo mirará –Usa Line.

Sakura puso su mirada en blanco –Que tengas un lindo día, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke sonrió con arrogancia –Tú también, Haruno.

La pelirrosa esperó hasta que el carro de Sasuke desapareciera para entrar a su casa. Se sentía extraño regresar a su casa. Su casa estaba en completo silencio, totalmente distinta a como había estado en la mañana.

Negó rápidamente con su cabeza, al percatarse de la sonrisa que se había dibujado en su rostro.

–No seas tonta, Sakura –se reprochó cuando paso frente al espejo que colgaba en su sala de estar –El que se enamora…pierde –murmuró repitiendo las palabras que le había dicho Sasuke. Soltó un suspiro, sus ojos se fijaron en el broche de pelo que le había obsequiado el chico –El que se enamora, pierde –repitió. Se alejó del espejo para poder recostarse sobre el sillón que le había servido a Sasuke como cama.

Su celular comenzó a vibrar, rodó sus ojos cuando vio que se trataba de un mensaje del Uchiha –No te mueres ahorita, Sasuke-kun –susurró leyendo el mensaje.

 _"Haruno utiliza LINE"_

Rodó sus ojos y decidió ignorarlo.

Su celular volvió a vibrar. Era su tía Tsunade.

 _"_ _¿Pizza?"_

 _"_ _Pizza."_

Sonriendo envió el mensaje. Estos eran los mensajes que disfrutaba. Cuando solo eran Naruto y ella, el rubio hacía lo mismo que su tía. Sus mensajes, muchas veces, consistían únicamente de una palabra, ¿Cine? Cine. ¿Parque? Parque. Sus favoritos eran los que tenían que ver con comida.

Su sonrisa fue desvaneciendo poco a poco.

Ahora le enviaba ese tipo de mensajes a Hinata.

Soltó un suspiro profundo.

Su celular volvió a vibrar, era otro mensaje de su tía.

 _"_ _¿Pizza y Juego de Tronos?"_

 _"_ _Pizza y Juego de Tronos."_

Tsunade Senju sabía exactamente que necesitaba Sakura para sentirse mejor.

* * *

 **Nota molesta de la autora:** ¡Son lo máximo! ¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios sobre el capítulo anterior! Me alegra muchísimo leerlos cada vez. No tenía planeado tardarme una eternidad en publicar este capítulo. De hecho, cuando iba a publicarlo, lo leí y no me gustó lo que había escrito y decidí volver a escribir el capítulo. El segundo intento tampoco me gusto, y por un momento perdí la motivación. Pero hace unos días revise sus comentarios y no me parece justo dejarlos esperando tanto, así que de todo corazón lo siento por la demora, espero que todavía sigan ahí.

Si les gustó, dejen un comentario ¿Si? Cada uno de sus comentarios siempre nos ayudan a que queramos seguir escribiendo (de verdad). Trataré de publicar más rápido, este fic es mi bebé, y tengo muchas ideas acerca de él.

¡Gracias gracias a todos los que comentaron, y me regalaron un follow y fav!

NI LINE, NI JUEGO DE TRONOS ME PERTENECE. (Sé que es obvio, pero por reglas de la página debo decirlo x) ).


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

" _¡Apúrate amor! Que a mi vida le urge amarte. Y no es que esté apurado, es que hace mucha vida que te estoy esperando".-Brando. Cartas al tiempo._

 **Capitulo Cinco**

El fin de semana de Sakura transcurrió sin ningún tipo de inconveniente. Tal y como lo había prometido Tsunade, su tía había llegado a casa con una caja de pizza para la cena. Tsunade había pedido el sábado y domingo libre para poder estar en casa con Sakura, y se habían dedicado a ver series de televisión a pesar de que Tsunade se quedaba dormida por el cansancio.

Tsunade no lo sabía, pero tenerla en casa era suficiente para Sakura. Después de haber pasado unos días con Sasuke, se sentía en calma estando con su tía.

Fue hasta que le envió un mensaje en la mañana a Sasuke para decirle que su tía la pasaría dejando a la escuela que supo algo del chico. El pelinegro no se había comunicado con ella durante el fin de semana, ya había comenzado a creer que se había arrepentido de fingir ser su novio.

–Que tengas un buen día, Sakura –se despidió Tsunade cuando estuvieron frente a la escuela.

–Tú también –sonrió Sakura, despidiéndose con su mano.

Cuando comenzó a caminar hasta la entrada de la escuela, fue que se dio cuenta que estaban hablando de ella. Intentando restarle importancia, siguió con su camino. Llegó hasta su casillero, aprovechó para guardar los libros que no necesitaría en la mañana y sacar los que utilizaría. Una vez que terminó, caminó en dirección del casillero de Sasuke.

Reprimió las ganas que tenía de soltar un suspiro por la forma en que la estaban mirando y comentando cada vez que pasaba por algún lado.

 _Ignóralos, Sakura_.

Ignorarlos era la mejor opción que tenía, así que eso hizo.

Cuando estuvo cerca del casillero de Sasuke, se fijó en Yuna y Natsumi hablando con el Uchiha.

No, se equivocaba, no estaban hablando.

Sasuke lucía sombrío y ambas chicas se encontraban pálidas. El pelinegro volvió a decirles algo y ellas asintieron lentamente con sus cabezas. Con una mirada severa se despidió de ellas…bueno si a eso se llamaba despedirse.

Cuando pasaron al lado de Sakura, soltaron un chillido y aceleraron su paso.

Sakura se acercó hasta donde se encontraba Sasuke, lo encontró con sus ojos cerrados y acariciando su sien –¿Qué fue eso, Sasuke-kun?

Abrió sus ojos oscuros cuando escuchó la voz de Sakura –Haruno. –la miró fijamente –No sé de qué hablas.

La pelirrosa alzó una ceja, indicándole que no le creía en absoluto –Lucían atemorizadas.

Sasuke adoptó un gesto arrogante –Solamente me aseguraba de que no vuelvan a molestarte.

Sakura torció sus labios –Gracias…supongo –lo contempló un momento, Sasuke estaba completamente silencioso. De vez en cuando cerraba sus ojos y se notaba que no tenía ganas de mantener una conversación –Luces cansado, Sasuke-kun.

–Es porque lo estoy, Haruno.

–¿Te duele la cabeza?

El pelinegro asintió –Es solo migraña.

Sakura comenzó a buscar en su bolso el kit de primeros auxilios que siempre llevaba, Sasuke la observó con curiosidad cuando sacó una pequeña bolsa llena de medicinas.

–¿Te crees hospital, Haruno? –preguntó sarcástico, mirando con interés como sacaba una pastilla, la revisaba y la volvía a meter a la bolsa.

Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada, y siguió buscando la pastilla que quitaba la migraña –Estoy buscando algo que te quite el dolor. –cuando la encontró, sonrió satisfecha y se la colocó al chico en su mano.

–¿Esto es seguro?

Sakura rodó sus ojos –Obedece, Sasuke-kun –llevó sus manos a su cadera esperando que el chico se tomará la pastilla que le había dado. –Ten –le dio su bote con agua.

–Como quieras –rodó sus ojos antes de tomarse la pastilla. Tomó un sorbo de agua antes de devolverle el bote con agua a Sakura. –Al parecer ya no somos novios, Haruno.

Sakura sonrió mientras guardaba el bote con agua en su bolso –Al parecer tú terminaste conmigo.

Sasuke le devolvió la sonrisa –Ven aquí –le indicó con su mano que se acercará a él, cuando lo hizo la rodeó con sus brazos –¿Novios falsos?

La pelirrosa alzó su rostro para mirarlo –No lo sé –intentó poner su cara más pensativa –Aún me duele que me hayas dejado, Sasuke-kun. –fingió sentirse herida –Al parecer hoy vengo a notificar que no volveré jamás a la escuela.

–Eso sería una tragedia. –comentó Sasuke siguiéndole el juego.

–Lo sería. –le sonrió divertida. –Pero creo que podemos volver a intentarlo.

Sasuke alzó una ceja –Al parecer ya tienes novio, Haruno. –y antes que la chica dijera algo, se inclinó para besarla.

Cuando se separaron, el chico le sonrió orgulloso –¿Cómo estuvo tu fin de semana?

–Descubrí que tengo mucha resistencia para ver series de televisión sin parar –le comentó separándose de Sasuke –¿Cómo estuvo el tuyo, Sasuke-kun?

–Tch…la abuela Chiyo es una bruja.

Sakura tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reirse–¿Tanto así?

–Peor.

–¿Trabajaste todo el fin de semana?

–Hn.

–Pobre de Sasuke-kun –bromeó Sakura alzando una mano para acariciar a Sasuke –Está cansadito –no sabía que se había apoderado de ella para hacer eso, cuando quiso quitar su mano, el Uchiha la agarró de su muñeca y recostó su rostro contra su mano.

–Déjala ahí, Haruno. –cerró sus ojos, disfrutando del toque de Sakura –Estoy tan cansado que ni siquiera tengo ganas de pelear contigo.

Sakura tuvo que sonreír, jamás había visto a Sasuke de ese modo. –¿Tienes que trabajar hoy también?

–Hn.

–¿Estará la abuela Chiyo?

–Hn.

–¿Solamente tú trabajarás?

–Hn.

–¿Te gustaría que te ayudará?

Eso logró que Sasuke abriera sus ojos, y elevara su cabeza para mirarla –¿Qué, Haruno?

–Pregunté si te gustaría que te ayudará.

–Tendrías que relacionarte con personas que no conoces. –pasó una mano por su cabello negro –Puede ser incómodo y tendrás que limpiar mesas y soportar a la abuela Chiyo.

A pesar del temor que le habían ocasionado las palabras de Sasuke, Sakura se encogió de hombros –Podría ser bueno, sabes…relacionarme con personas que no conozco…y eso. –lo miró esperanzada –No me molesta limpiar y no creo que la abuela Chiyo sea tan mala como la describes.

Sasuke la contempló fijamente –Olvídalo, Haruno. –rodó sus ojos –Ni siquiera hemos comenzado y ya luces preocupada.

Sakura soltó una mueca –Quiero ayudar. –se cruzó de brazos en forma desafiante.

–Ni lo pienses.

–Déjame intentarlo, Sasuke-kun. –le pidió con suavidad –Al menos hasta que regrese Suigetsu.

El Uchiha soltó un suspiro –Como quieras.

–¡Gracias, Sasuke-kun! –exclamó emocionada. Miró a Sasuke con una sonrisa en su rostro. El chico la miró fastidiado.

–Después no te arrepientas. –le dijo, cerrando su casillero. –Vamos –le ofreció su mano para que la tomará.

Mientras iban caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, Sasuke recibió un mensaje, soltó la mano de Sakura para comenzar a escribir su respuesta.

Sakura se sorprendió, pero no permitió que Sasuke se diera cuenta. Curiosa, aunque sabía que no estaba bien, trató de ver con quien hablaba Sasuke, frunció su ceño cuando leyó el nombre de Karin en la pantalla.

Sin comentarle nada, Sasuke volvió a guardar el celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón y como si nada hubiera pasado volvió a tomar la mano de Sakura.

Por un momento, Sakura quiso apartar su mano.

 _No es tu novio, Sakura._

 _No puedes reclamarle nada._

 _Tienen un contrato…¿Recuerdas? Nada de celos._

Sasuke tenía derecho a hablar con su ex novia.

¿Si era así, entonces por qué le desagradaba la idea que Sasuke hablará con Karin?

* * *

El resto del día paso sin ningún problema, fiel a su palabra, ni Yuna o Natsumi se acercaron para molestarla. Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, decidieron comer en un lugar apartado. Sasuke estaba tan cansado que necesitaba dormir para poder soportar su turno en la tarde.

El pelinegro se había quedado dormida contra un árbol, mientras ella disfrutaba de su almuerzo.

Cuando llegó la hora de la salida, caminaron tomados de la mano, e hicieron la misma rutina de los días anteriores. Sasuke le abrió la puerta de su carro a Sakura, y le entregó el bolso de la chica que el siempre cargaba sobre su hombro.

–Tengo que advertirte que el circo está actuando más extraño de lo normal –le advirtió cuando llegaron hasta AKATSUKI.

Sakura lo miró con curiosidad –¿Qué tan extraño?

Sasuke adoptó un gesto divertido –Como todo universitario estresado y sin tiempo.

–Oh. –esperó que el chico saliera del carro, cuando Sasuke abrió la puerta le ofreció su mano para que ella la tomará.

–No te preocupes, Haruno, estarás bien. –le regaló una sonrisa, esperó que Sakura saliera del carro para cerrar la puerta.

–Sí tú lo dices –murmuró sintiéndose repentinamente nerviosa.

Sakura quedó boquiabierta cuando abrieron las puertas de AKATSUKI, cuando vino por primera vez a la cafetería la había encontrado relativamente llena, pero en ese momento estaba totalmente llena, podía estar segura que no había ningún asiento libre.

–Eh…–soltó nerviosa.

–Ven conmigo, Haruno –comenzó a ver por todas partes –Allá está el circo –le apuntó con una mano a una mesa al final del local llena de los amigos de Itachi. –Nosotros tenemos que ir donde la abuela Chiyo, ella te dará un uniforme.

–¿Uniforme?

Sasuke asintió mientras llevaba de la mano a Sakura –Cuando la abuela está aquí nos exige utilizar un uniforme. –soltó un suspiro –Ella puede ser un poco…imprudente.

–No me estás tranquilizando, Sasuke-kun.

El Uchiha le sonrió –No lo hago con esa intención, Haruno. –llegaron hasta la caja registradora, donde había una señora de la tercera edad revisándola. Cuando la señora vio a Sasuke se apartó de la caja registradora y caminó hasta estar frente a ambos.

Entrecerró sus ojos para ver fijamente a Sakura –¿Es que acaso no le das de comer? –le exigió a Sasuke.

Sasuke puso una mirada en blanco –Abuela, ella es Sakura.

–¿Esté es tu cabello natural, niña? –preguntó Chiyo ignorando la presentación de Sasuke. Tocó un mechón de cabello de Sakura y lo inspeccionó fijamente.

–S-sí, señora.

–Los jóvenes de ahora piensan solo en ser rebeldes. –apuntó a Sasuke –La etapa de rebeldía de este mocoso fue la de ser emo vengador.

–¿E-emo vengador? –Sakura tuvo que mordisquear el interior de su boca para evitar reírse en la cara de Sasuke.

–Anciana…–comenzó el pelinegro con un tono amenazante.

–Baah –bufó la mujer ignorando por completo a Sasuke –Ven niña, estas muy flaca. Te serviré algo de comer –le dijo a Sakura mientras la empujaba en dirección de la cocina.

–Eh…no. Yo vengo a ayudar, señora –pero Chiyo no se detuvo, siguió empujando a Sakura hasta que entraron a la cocina.

–Tú mocoso ve a ponerte tu uniforme. –le dijo la anciana a Sasuke cuando entró a la cocina.

El pelinegro soltó un suspiro resignado y salió de la cocina sin decirle nada a la mujer mayor.

–Jeje –se mofó la mujer cuando Sasuke desapareció –Eso siempre funciona. Siéntate niña, al final hay una silla.

–Señora Chiyo, y–

–Llámame abuela –interrumpió mientras comenzaba a cocinar.

–Abuela Chiyo –continuó Sakura –Yo vengo a trabajar, no es necesario que me haga algo de comer, yo…

–Yo, yo, yo. –volvió a interrumpir. Chiyo se movía de un lado para otro para juntar los ingredientes y seguir cocinando. –Ya sé que vas a trabajar con nosotros, mi nieto ya me lo había informado. –la apuntó con una espátula –¿Pero eso no significa que no tengas hambre o sí?

Sakura miró embelesada a la mujer –Tengo un poco de hambre –admitió con timidez.

–Entonces comerás, querida. –la miró un momento –Puedes ponerte tu uniforme en el almacén...es el que está en la silla.

Sakura miró con miedo el uniforme, pero sabía que lo mas inteligente era seguirle la corriente a Chiyo. Miró su reflejo en el espejo, el uniforme no le lucía mal, consistía en una camisa blanca de botones y una falda negra, nada extravagante. –Y-ya estoy lista.

–Bien, siéntate.

–Pero el trabajo…

–Comida primero, trabajo después –se asomó por la puerta de la cocina –¡Mocoso ven a comer!

Sakura miró asombrada a Chiyo, la señora había acabado la comida con una rapidez que la dejaba admirada.

Sasuke apareció después de un rato vestido con el uniforme de mesero. Al igual que el de Sakura, el uniforme de hombre consistía en un pantalón negro de tela y una camisa blanca de botones. –Deberías aprender a dejar de gritar.

Chiyo soltó una carcajada –Perro viejo no aprende trucos nuevos. –le dijo colocando un plato de ramen frente a Sakura.

Sasuke rodó sus ojos, y colocó una silla al lado de Sakura. –Tú ya te sabes todos los trucos–murmuró el Uchiha cuando la anciana colocó un plato de ramen frente a él.

–Gracias por la comida, abuela Chiyo. –agradeció Sakura con una sonrisa, Sasuke ya había comenzado a comer sin agradecerle a la anciana.

–De nada, querida –replicó Chiyo caminando hasta la puerta –Espero que estés lista para lo que viene. –le dijo antes de salir.

La sonrisa que tenía Sakura se desvaneció en ese instante. Sasuke siguió comiendo como si no hubiera escuchado.

–Ummm…

–Estarás bien, Haruno. –contestó Sasuke imaginando lo que diría la chica –Le caíste bien.

–¿Ah sí, como lo sabes?

El pelinegro se quedó pensativo por un momento –Te hizo un plato de su ramen especial. Solamente el circo y yo hemos tenido el placer de comer de su ramen.

–Te quiere mucho. –comentó mirándolo fijamente, a la espera de su reacción.

–Lo sé –le devolvió la mirada. –Eso no quita que sea una anciana muy odiosa. –comentó sonando genuinamente fastidiado.

Sakura sonrió y volvió a poner su atención en su comida. Había comido ramen antes, pero jamás había probado uno tan delicioso como el que había hecho Chiyo. Pensó en como a Naruto le agradaría probarlo y sin darse cuenta una expresión triste se reflejó en su rostro.

Sasuke percibió el cambio de ánimo de Sakura, pero decidió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto.

Una vez que terminaron de comer, Sasuke levantó los platos y los llevó hasta el fregadero para dejarlos limpios. Sasuke chupó sus dientes al ver la montaña de platos sucios que habían.

–¿Umm, necesitas ayuda, Sasuke-kun?

–No. –le dijo simplemente mientras tomaba un plato para comenzar a lavarlo.

Sakura arqueó una ceja y se colocó al lado del chico –Yo los secaré. –le dijo mirando los platos como excusa para evadir la mirada de Sasuke.

El Uchiha soltó un suspiro –Como quieras. –la observó de reojo –Por allá hay un trapo. –le indicó con un movimiento de cabeza.

Sakura caminó hacia donde le indicó el pelinegro –¿Aquí? –preguntó apuntando una de las gavetas.

–La de abajo.

Cuando eligió un trapo, regresó al lado de Sasuke. –¿Puedo? –preguntó con timidez.

Sasuke la miró con curiosidad –Sí Haruno. –volvió a concentrarse en los platos que estaba lavando–Relájate, nadie va regañarte.

–No quiero causarles problemas. –se disculpó mientras comenzaba a secar los platos que Sasuke ya había limpiado.

–No lo harás, Haruno. –rodó sus ojos –Solo haz lo que te dicen, y si tienes sugerencias puedes decirlas…nadie va morderte. –alzó una ceja sugestivamente.

Sakura sintió como su cara comenzaba a ponerse caliente. –¡N-no hagas eso, Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke comenzó a reír –No voy a morderte, Haruno. –siguió riendo –Salvo que tú quieras que lo haga.

–¡N-no! –comenzó a secar más rápido. –¡Deja de reírte! –le pidió cuando el chico no paraba de reír.

Sasuke tuvo que detenerse en su tarea de limpiar los platos porque la risa evitaba que continuará. –Eres tan inocente, Haruno. –soltó cuando terminó de reírse.

Sakura hizo un puchero –No tiene nada de malo ser inocente.

–No –suavizó su rostro –No tiene nada de malo. –le regaló una sonrisa –Pero es divertido ver como reaccionas –su sonrisa se transformó en una mueca arrogante.

Sakura alzó una ceja y siguió con su tarea de secar los platos, ignorando completamente a Sasuke.

Sasuke la miró con interés–¿No vas a responder, Haruno?

Sakura volvió a mirarlo con una ceja alzada. –¡H-hey! –exclamó cuando el chico la acorraló contra el fregadero.

–¿Ah, ahora si vas a responderme, Haruno?

–Y-yo –

–¡Mocoso! –exclamó Chiyo apareciendo en la cocina –Eso es acoso sexual…déjala ir.

Sasuke se alejó con un gruñido –No estamos haciendo nada, anciana…aún. –le soltó una mueca arrogante a Sakura –Ven.

Sakura aun completamente roja, siguió a Sasuke. Cuando Sasuke salió por la cocina, Chiyo aprovechó para darle un golpe en su cabeza.

–¡Oye, anciana!

–Si, si, sí, yo soy vieja y tú un mocoso…ve a trabajar. –lo obligó a que se inclinará frente a ella, y jaló de ambas mejillas –Ve hacer uso de ese rostro que te regalaron tus padres y dales un buen servicio a nuestros clientes.

–Vieja bruja…–murmuró Sasuke al mismo tiempo que se alejaba de ambas mujeres. Sakura sabía que el chico siguió murmurando pero no alcanzó a escuchar lo que decía.

–Tú, niña.

Sakura se exaltó cuando la anciana se dirigió a ella –¿S-si?

–Yo debo regresar a la cocina, así que te tocará hacerte cargo de la caja. –le hizo una señal con la mano que la acompañará –¿Puedes usarla?

Sakura asintió. En las vacaciones de verano, Sakura había acompañado a su tía a trabajar al hospital y le había tocado estar en la recepción cobrando las consultas. Trabajar en la caja registradora era una segunda naturaleza para Sakura.

–Bien…–murmuró Chiyo, le echó un último vistazo a la cafetería antes de entrar a la cocina.

Sakura soltó un profundo suspiro, analizó la caja, y sonrió al darse cuenta que era como la del hospital.

A lo lejos observó a Sasuke mientras atendía a un grupo de chicas, se notaba que las chicas estaban disfrutando de la atención del Uchiha. Desde pequeño, Sasuke había sido popular, y cuando entró a la adolescencia su popularidad había aumentado. Ahora con diecisiete años, Sasuke acostumbraba a llamar la atención por donde fuera, y Sakura lo estaba comprobando. Por donde pasaba, las chicas se detenían para verlo.

A pesar de haber sido amigos de infancia, Sakura sabía que había una larga distancia entre ambos. Muchas veces se le pasó por la mente que ella era una molestia para Sasuke, y que había sido obligado a jugar con ella por la situación en que ella estaba pasando.

Había cumplido 8 años cuando conoció a Naruto y a Sasuke. Sus padres habían muerto hace un mes, y su tía había decidido traerla a vivir a Konoha, después de haber pasado toda su infancia en Suna. Tsunade era amiga de Kushina y Mikoto, la madre de Sasuke, y les había pedido a ambas mujeres que le presentarán a sus hijos a su sobrina, para hacerlos amigos de juego. Ambas mujeres habían estado encantadas de hacerlo.

Naruto había sido más abierto cuando lo presentaron, Kushina le había pedido que cuidara de Sakura, y el prometió hacerlo a toda costa. Podía jurar que fue en ese momento que comenzó a tener sentimientos por el rubio. En cambio Sasuke fue más indiferente cuando lo presentaron, Mikoto se había disculpado por la actitud de Sasuke, y le había pedido a su hijo que la tratará bien.

Sasuke no le había hecho caso a su madre.

Sonrió al pensar en ese día, y la nostalgia la invadió. Sasuke ya había cambiado de mesa y atendía está vez a una pareja, lucía aliviado de no estar atendiendo al grupo de chicas.

El segundo día, el pelinegro había sido más amable. Y cuando se raspó su rodilla al jugar con ambos chicos, Sasuke la había tomado de su mano y le había dicho _"Cállate, no volveré a dejar que te caigas, ahora levántate y sigamos"._ Tuvo que reír al pensar en el pequeño Sasuke, Naruto había intervenido y le había dado ánimos para que continuarán jugando.

Desde ese día siempre habían sido un equipo, entre ellos habían encontrado un equilibrio. Hasta que ambos chicos habían decidido intercambiar golpes.

Cerró sus ojos y soltó un profundo suspiro.

–Buenas tardes.

Sakura se exaltó al ver a una mujer frente a ella –¡B-buenas tardes! –soltó una sonrisa forzada –¿E-en que puedo ayudarle?

La mujer la miró extrañada, pero decidió no prestarle atención –Sí, quiero uno de esos –le apuntó a unos panecillos. –Y este también –le apuntó a un brownie de chocolate.

–¿Para llevar o para comer aquí?

–Para llevar, por favor.

Sakura asintió y le cobró a la mujer, tomó una bolsa de papel e introdujo lo que ella había pedido en la bolsa –Que tenga un buen día.

–Gracias, igual para ti –le dijo mientras tomaba la bolsa y volvía a salir de la cafetería.

–Vaya, sobreviviste –comentó Sasuke con un tono de asombro, apareciendo frente a ella. –Felicidades.

–¡S-Sasuke-kun! –exclamó sorprendida –¿Qué haces aquí?

–Pedido para la abuela –le enseñó el papel que llevaba las órdenes de los clientes, fue hasta la cocina para entregarle el papel a la abuela Chiyo y salió murmurando –Vieja bruja…

Sakura le regaló una diminuta sonrisa –No deberías decirle así.

Sasuke torció el gesto –Es la costumbre. –la miró fijamente –¿Todo bien?

–¡Sí! –afirmó emocionada.

El chico asintió ante su entusiasmo –Necesito que le cobres a estos clientes. –le entregó un papel en donde estaba escrito lo que habían consumido.

–¡Ahora mismo! –exclamó registrando lo consumido en la caja registradora. –Aquí tienes Sasuke-kun –le entregó las facturas cuando terminó.–¿Algo más?

–No. –contestó mientras tomaba las facturas –Cuando la abuela termine con el pedido, golpeas la campana de ahí. –con su dedo índice le apuntó a una campana dorada que estaba sobre el mostrador.

–¡Está bien!

Sasuke alzó una ceja al verla tan emocionada–Tú entusiasmo me perturba, Haruno.

Sakura sonrió, a lo lejos vio que llamaban a Sasuke –Te llaman, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke se volteó para ver quien lo llamaba –Si sucede algo me avisas, Haruno.

–Si…

Siguieron entrando y saliendo clientes a la cafetería, y Sakura cada vez los atendía con más seguridad. No resultaba tan malo estar interactuando con personas que no conocía.

–Que tenga un buen día –le dijo a una cliente, mientras le entregaba su orden.

–Tú también, linda –le respondió la cliente tomando su orden y depositando un billete en el bote de propinas.

Había llegado las seis de la noche y la cafetería ya había comenzado a quedar más vacía, pero aún quedaban algunas personas, la mayoría universitarios que tenían frente a ellos libros y cuadernos.

Un chillido llamó su atención, un niño había dejado caer un vaso al suelo y este se había quebrado y su contenido estaba regado por todo el lugar. Sakura buscó a Sasuke con la mirada, el pelinegro estaba atendiendo a un gran grupo y no podía dejarlos.

–Escuché un ruido –salió Chiyo –Oh mi cielo. –murmuró viendo el desastre que había ocasionado el menor.

–Yo me encargo, abuela Chiyo –le dijo Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa.

–Hazlo niña, yo debo regresar.

Sakura llevó una escoba y un recogedor de basura para no lastimarse con los vidrios. Sin darse cuenta pasó frente a una mesa conformada por cuatro universitarios, que al verla dejaron a un lado lo que estaban haciendo.

–No se preocupe –le dijo Sakura a la madre del menor –Yo me encargo.

–Lo siento tanto, fue un accidente.

–Por favor, no se acerqué se puede lastimar con el vidrio. –comenzó a barrer, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarse con los vidrios. Tenía suerte que el vaso no se hubiera quebrado tanto.

Fue a dejar la escoba y el recogedor de basura donde los había encontrado, tuvo que tomar una toalla limpia cuando no encontró el trapeador por ninguna parte.

Está vez si se dio cuenta de la forma en como la miraban los universitarios. Sintiéndose intimidada, se arrodilló para limpiar el relajo que había ocasionado el menor. Escuchó como se reían disimuladamente. De reojo miró que apuntaban hacía su trasero.

Sakura cerró sus ojos, apenada. Comenzó a limpiar rápidamente. Entre más se alejaba de ahí mejor sería. Los volvió a escuchar reír, uno incluso soltó un silbido. Sakura volvió a cerrar sus ojos, pero no se detuvo en su tarea.

Cuando estuvo satisfecha de haber dejado limpio se levantó y le regaló una sonrisa amable a la cliente.

–Lo siento tanto. –volvió a disculparse la señora –Elio pídele disculpa a la señorita.

El niño llamado Elio, la miró con los famosos ojos del gato con botas, y Sakura no pudo evitar derretirse –Lo siento mucho, señorita.

Sakura le regaló una sonrisa –No te preocupes Elio, la próxima vez ten más cuidado, pudiste haberte lastimado.

–Lo haré –contestó apenado.

–Pagaré el daño que hizo. ¿Podrías llamar a la persona encargada?

Sakura miró hacia la cocina. Asumía que la encargada en este caso era la abuela Chiyo. –Ahora mismo. –le volvió a regalar una sonrisa amable.

Pero cuando comenzó a caminar para poder llamar a la abuela Chiyo, una mano la agarró de su muñeca. Sakura miró horrorizada al chico que la había tocado. Se trataba de uno de los chicos universitarios que se habían dedicado a reírse mientras ella limpiaba.

–¿S-si? –preguntó Sakura sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba acelerarse. –¿P-puedo ayudarlo, s-señor? –no le gustaba la forma en como la estaba viendo, como si quisiera desnudarla.

–¿Por qué no nos das otro de esos pequeños espectáculos? –su tono era de burla.

Sakura abrió sus ojos como platos. –¿Perdón?

El chico suspiró, pero no la soltó, a pesar de que Sakura hacia el movimiento de soltarse –Somos un grupo de chicos estresados –colocó su mano libre sobre su pecho –Y nos quitaste ese estrés cuando te pusiste de…–miró a sus amigos y juntos comenzaron a reír –Rodillas. –finalizó con una sonrisa burlona.

–Suélteme –pidió Sakura comenzando a sentirse molesta.

–¿Por qué no te sientas con nosotros, linda?

–Estoy trabajando. Y lo que me está pidiendo es inapropiado –lo habían logrado, la habían hecho enojar –Por favor, suélteme.

–¿Inapropiado? –la mesa volvió a explotar en carcajadas –Puedo mostrarte lo que es ser inapropiado, gatita.

No supo en que momento había levantado su mano para darle una bofetada al chico, pero este la había tomado antes que le impactará en su cara. –¿Es la forma en como tratan a los clientes?

Sakura sintió miedo, jamás había estado en una de esas situaciones. –Llamaré a la encargada para que pueda poner su reclamo, señor –propuso, tratando de mantener la calma.

–Oh no, no… –le sonrió –Podemos arreglarlo, ¿Por qué mejor no te sientas y nos cuentas de ti? Sabes, eres exactamente como nos gustan las mujeres.

–Ya le dije que no.

El chico la soltó de una mano e hizo el movimiento de querer tomarla de su cadera, pero una mano lo agarró de su brazo. –¡Ah! –gritó el chico.

–Sasuke-kun –susurró aliviada al ver al pelinegro que sostenía fuertemente el brazo del chico.

–¡O-oye idiota suéltame!

Pero Sasuke no pareció escucharlo, su rostro estaba sombrío. –Te hizo daño? –le preguntó a Sakura.

–N-no.

El verla así de nerviosa lo hizo enojar aún más, por lo que hizo su agarre aún más fuerte.

–¡Suéltame imbécil!

–¿Ah? –soltó sarcástico dirigiéndose al chico –¿No fue eso lo que te pidió mi novia y aun así no hiciste caso?

–¡N-no! –volvió a soltar un quejido de dolor –No sabía que era tu novia, amigo, si lo hubiera sabido no hubiera hecho eso.

–¿Por qué debería hacerte caso?

–¡E-es el estrés! –exclamó, cuando levantó su mano para quitar la mano de Sasuke sobre su brazo, el pelinegro hizo exactamente lo mismo que él le había hecho a Sakura, con su mano libre agarró la muñeca del chico.

–¿Es la forma en como tratas a los empleados? –su voz sonaba fría.

–¿Sasuke, que está pasando?

Sasuke y Sakura voltearon a ver a Sasori con un ceño fruncido viendo la escena. Sasuke soltó al chico, que comenzó acariciarse el lugar donde lo había agarrado Sasuke.

–¿Es la forma en como tratas a tus clientes, Akasuna?

Sasori miró al chico y después a Sasuke –¿Qué sucedió?

–¡Ellos no tuvieron la culpa! –exclamó el niño Elio –Ese niño malo estaba lastimando a la señorita.

Sakura le regaló una diminuta sonrisa a Elio, agradecía que el niño hubiera hablado porque no sabía en donde había quedado su voz. Cuando cruzó su mirada con la de Sasori involuntariamente bajó su rostro.

–Tendré que pedirte que te vayas, Hiruko. –al igual que Sasuke su mirada se había ensombrecido al ver lo nerviosa que se encontraba Sakura.

–¡P-pero–! –soltó un gruñido –¡Ella quería!

Sasori tuvo que sostener a Sasuke para que este no se abalanzará sobre el chico. –Sasuke detente, no hagas esto más grande. –le susurró al Uchiha menor –Vete. –le ordenó al chico llamado Hiruko. No me hagas sacarte.

–¿Ah sí, tú y quien más? –preguntó desafiante levantándose de su asiento.

Sasori lo miró sin alterarse–¡Dei! –llamó fuertemente y sin esperar mucho apareció el rubio.

Hiruko comenzó a reír –No me dan…– se detuvo cuando apareció Kisame, Itachi e Hidan al poco tiempo –Miedo. –soltó una maldición –¡Andando chicos, vámonos de este lugar de porquería!

Pero sus amigos no se movieron, haciendo que Hiruko comenzará a insultarlos. –Lo que sea…–murmuró metiendo rápidamente sus cosas en su mochila. Cuando intentó caminar a la salida, Sasuke lo sostuvo de su muñeca.

–Si vuelves a hacerle daño a mi novia, te rompo un brazo. –lo apretó con firmeza –Creo que le debes una disculpa a mi novia.

Hiruka miró a Sakura –Lo siento… –se disculpó entre dientes. –Se sobó la muñeca cuando Sasuke lo soltó. Y tratando de mantener la poca dignidad que le quedaba, caminó hasta la salida sin ver hacia atrás.

–Supongo que ustedes van a pagar su cuenta –comentó Deidara mirando a los amigos de Hiruka.

El resto de los chicos tragaron grueso y asintieron con sus cabezas.

–¿Te encargas? –le preguntó Itachi a Sasuke. Sasuke le hizo una afirmación con su cabeza. –Es hora de continuar, chicos –les dijo Itachi a sus amigos –Sasuke se encargará del resto. –comenzó a empujarlos hacia la mesa en donde habían estado sentados.

–Fue una suerte que no se metiera Konan o Nagato –soltó Deidara mientras seguía al resto.

–Les hubiera causado "pain", entienden "pain" como "pain"…dolor en inglés. –bromeó Kisame. Sus amigos acostumbrados a los malos chistes del chico tiburón, lo ignoraron.

–Ven, Haruno. –pidió Sasuke, mientras tomaba la mano de la pelirrosa y la llevaba hasta la cocina. Cuando entraron a la cocina se encontraron con Chiyo –Abuela necesitó que te encargues un momento.

Chiyo miró a Sasuke y después a Sakura–¿Criatura que te pasó? –le preguntó con preocupación –Siéntala, mocoso. –esperó hasta que Sasuke sentará a Sakura –¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

–Un idiota –gruñó el Uchiha –Estaba acosando a Sakura. –cuando vio como la anciana se comenzaba a enojar agregó rápidamente –Sasori ya se encargó. –escuchar que su nieto se había encargado hizo que se relajara. Miró preocupada a Sakura –Los dejaré un momento a solas.

Sasuke esperó que Chiyo saliera para comenzar a hablar –¿Haruno, estás bien?

Sakura asintió, todavía no se había recuperado de la sorpresa –Y-yo lo siento, Sasuke-kun.

–Tch –su mirada se hizo dura –No tienes por qué disculparte. –se hincó para estar cara a cara con Sakura –No hiciste nada malo, Haruno. –pasó una mano por su cabello negro–De hecho, manejaste apropiadamente la situación.

–¿Si? –bajó su rostro –Hice que Sasori se enojará, ese chico era un cliente.

–Él era un imbécil, Haruno. Y no hiciste enojar a Sasori, sino que fue ese idiota.–recostó su cabeza sobre las piernas de Sakura –El acoso hacía las mujeres no está bien, Haruno –murmuró, levantó su cabeza y agarró la mano derecha de Sakura –Es una lástima que haya detenido tu golpe –miró la mano de la chica, su mirada se endureció cuando se percató de las marcas que tenía Sakura –Tengo la leve sospecha que tienes mucha fuerza.

Sakura le sonrió –Gracias por ayudarme.

Sasuke volvió a recostarse sobre las piernas de Sakura –Ni lo menciones –soltó un suspiró y volvió a levantar su cabeza para mirarla –Discúlpame por no haberlo evitado. Tú tuviste que estar detrás de la caja registradora no limpiado el desastre de ese niño.

–Estabas ocupado, Sasuke-kun –le dijo mientras pasaba una mano por el cabello oscuro del chico –Mañana será mejor.

Sasuke la miró como si estuviera loca –¿Piensas volver?

Sakura puso su mirada en blanco –Dije que te ayudaría hasta que regresará Suigetsu.

–Ni lo pienses, Haruno. –le dijo levantándose del suelo. –¿Y si vuelve a suceder mañana?

Sakura se levantó de la silla –No volverá a suceder. Además ya habías accedido.

–¿Cómo lo sabes, Haruno? –su voz se había elevado –¿Acaso estás loca?

–¡Porque estarás ahí! –exclamó silenciando al chico –¿O no?

Sasuke la observó sorprendido –Tch –soltó evadiendo la mirada de Sakura –Haz lo que quieras, Haruno.

–¿Ese es un "si"?

–Hn. –soltó un suspiro –Eres demasiado testaruda. –se cruzó de brazos y la miró fijamente. –La próxima vez los golpeas y pides ayuda.

Sakura lo miró confundido –¿No deberías decirme que solo pida ayuda?

Sasuke soltó una mueca arrogante –No. Porque tú no eres una damisela en peligro, Haruno.

–Gracias…supongo.

Sasuke miró su reloj de mano –Ya va ser hora de irnos.

–Pero todavía hay clientes.

–Son de la universidad del circo–le explicó. –Están en exámenes y entregas de proyectos –se encogió de hombros –Sasori les dio la oportunidad de estudiar aquí.

–Ah.

–Así es, después de las siete de la noche la cocina se cierra. Generalmente piden café para lograr mantenerse despiertos–la contempló por un momento –Ve a cambiarte y trae tus cosas, Haruno. –le dijo caminando hasta la puerta –Iré a ver si la abuela necesita algo.

–Sasuke-kun –lo llamó antes que saliera –E-estuviste genial.

Sasuke la miró sorprendido –¿Y hasta ahorita lo notas, Haruno? –preguntó transformando su sorpresa en arrogancia.

Sakura pusó su mirada en blanco y torció el gesto cuando el chico salió riéndose. Soltó un suspiro y fue a buscar sus cosas para ir a cambiarse al baño.

Mientras se cambiaba se miró al espejo. Lucía normal, como si no hubiera sucedido nada extraordinario, la única señal que tenía que había sucedido algo eran las marcas de la mano de ese chico sobre su muñeca.

Explicárselo a su tía iba ser difícil. Y más esconderlas de la mirada de Sasuke.

Llevaba mucho tiempo sin compartir una amistad con Sasuke Uchiha, habían dejado de hablarse hace tres años, y sin embargo, el chico la había defendido.

Había juzgado con dureza a Sasuke durante todos esos años. Naruto siempre le había dicho que Sasuke no era bueno, y ella siempre le había creído. Nunca había intentado comprobar si las palabras de Naruto eran ciertas.

Quedó viendo su reflejo con la boca semi abierta.

Fue la primera vez que Sakura Haruno se dio cuenta que Naruto Namikaze no era perfecto.

* * *

Cuando salió vestida con su uniforme de la escuela, vio a lo lejos como la abuela Chiyo regañaba a los amigos de Hiruko. Los tres chicos tenían sus cabezas bajas mientras se sometían al regaño de Chiyo.

Sasuke miraba desde la caja registradora la escena. Cuando se percató de la presencia de Sakura, estiró su brazo para que ella se acurrucará contra él. Sakura no sabía que se había apoderado de ella, pero sin pensarlo dos veces lo hizo.

–¿Qué hace la abuela Chiyo?

–Les está dando una lección acerca del acoso sexual. –soltó una mueca arrogante –Cuando les dijo que eras estudiante de colegio, los amenazó con denunciarlos.

Sakura tuvo que sonreír –¿No afectará la clientela?

Sasuke puso su mirada en blanco –Fuiste acosada en el trabajo y a ti te preocupa la clientela…–negó con su cabeza –Estás loca.

Sakura rodó sus ojos pero no dijo nada.

–La abuela lleva años con esta cafetería, Haruno. –le explicó –Por haber echado a un idiota no va perder clientes. –rodó sus ojos –Comienza a preocuparte por ti.

Sakura soltó un suspiro y se dejó envolver por los brazos de Sasuke. Hace unos días no se dirigían la palabra, y en ese momento el lugar más seguro que sentía era ahí en los brazos de Sasuke.

–Sasuke-kun –lo llamó para captar su atención, cuando Sasuke hizo un movimiento con su cuerpo continuó –Disculpa por haberte juzgado durante los últimos años.

Sintió a Sasuke tensarse, pero inmediatamente volvió a relajarse –No estabas tan equivocada, Haruno.

Sakura negó con su cabeza –Acepta mis disculpas. –le pidió suavemente –Fue una estupidez haber tomado lados. Yo…yo creí que Naruto era perfecto. Tú lo vez y quieres sonreír, disfrutas de su compañía porque él es tan cálido…y cuando pasó…tú ya sabes…yo le creí.

–Haruno no es necesario que te disculpes.

–Debó hacerlo, porque me di cuenta que Naruto no es perfecto. –se separó de Sasuke para poder mirarlo a la cara –Y que tú no eres una mala persona, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke desvió su mirada –¿Solo por qué te ayude? –soltó un bufido –Cualquiera lo hubiera hecho.

Sakura negó rápidamente con su cabeza –En la mesa de ese chico habían tres más, y ninguno hizo nada.

Sasuke se quedó sin palabras, la envolvió en sus brazos –Comenzaré a salvarte más seguido, entonces. –soltó un suspiro –Aceptaré tus disculpas si prometes no volver a hablar de eso, Haruno.

–Le quitas la diversión –se quejó bromeando.

Sasuke comenzó a reírse, y soltó a Sakura cuando la abuela Chiyo se acercó a ambos. –¿Terminaste? –le preguntó a la abuela de Sasori.

–Merecían una lección –chupó sus dientes –La juventud de ahora…–miró a Sakura y le regaló una sonrisa amable –¿Te sientes mejor, niña?

–Sí abuela Chiyo.

La anciana volteó a ver a Sasuke –Infórmale a tu hermano que irás a dejar a Sakura.

–No es necesario –le dijo Sasuke rodando sus ojos. Sakura se había dado cuenta que Sasuke actuaba como niño malcriado frente a la mujer mayor.

–Mocoso…

–Tch.

Sakura observó como Sasuke se fue caminando hasta la mesa en donde estaban sentados Itachi y los demás.

–Estuviste bien, querida. –habló de repente la mujer mayor –Pudiste manejar la situación. –le sonrió –Eres muy decidida y tienes carácter, el mocoso está en buenas manos.

–Pero todo se salió de control…

–Era necesario, niña –le aseguró tomando una mano de Sakura y dándole un pequeño apretón de mano. –No te disculpes. –le dijo cuando vio que Sakura iba decir algo. –Te quiero pedir algo.

–Claro abuela Chiyo.

–Cuida del mocoso. –a lo lejos vio como Sasuke estaba alegando con Deidara, e Itachi trataba de calmarlo. –Estos chicos son como mis hijos. –miró a Sakura –Cuando mi hijo y mi nuera murieron Sasori fue todo lo que me quedó, pero luego mi nieto conoció a todos esos chicos y repentinamente nuestra familia se expandió. –volvió a enfocar su mirada en Sasuke. –Es un buen chico, aunque acostumbre a esconder sus sentimientos. –soltó un bufido –Estos jóvenes de ahora creen que escondiendo sus sentimientos son más geniales ¡Bah!

La mujer se alejó de Sakura y fue a donde estaban los demás. Sakura se recostó sobre el mostrador y contempló la interacción del grupo con la abuela.

Lucían como una familia.

Una punzada atravesó su corazón al pensar en llegar a casa y encontrarla sola.

–¡Haruno! –llamó Sasuke haciéndole una señal con su mano para que se acercará.

Sakura negó disimuladamente con su cabeza para sacar de su cabeza la idea de encontrar su casa sola. Tomó su bolso y caminó hasta donde estaban los chicos.

–¿Estás bien, Sakura? –preguntó Itachi cuando la chica llegó donde ellos.

–Lo estoy –miró como la observaban preocupados. Sintió un calor en su pecho, y comenzó a mover su mano de un lado para otro –¡N-no es necesario que se preocupen por mí!

–Claro que nos preocupamos, Mona Lisa –le dijo Deidara. Todos lo miraron confundidos por la forma en que había llamado a Sakura. –Porque Sakura es una obra de arte. –explicó como si fuera lo más obvio –Ustedes no saben nada de arte. –bufó molesto.

–Como sea –intervino Sasuke –Lo que el circo quiere decirte es que te consideran de la familia, Haruno.

–¿T-tan rápido?

Konan sonrió –El tiempo lo único que hará es más fuerte esta relación, Sakura. ¿No es así Nagato?

–Tú lo dijiste –contestó el pelirrojo con una diminuta sonrisa, casi ausente.

–G-gracias. –su voz comenzó a temblar y sus ojos comenzaron a arder por las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir. Le parecía increíble que con el poco tiempo que la habían conocido la estuvieran aceptando en la familia.

–¡Chibi abrázala! –le dijo Kisame, sonriendo divertido.

Sasuke rodó sus ojos, pero de igual manera hizo lo que le pidió el chico tiburón.

Sakura comenzó a llorar, pero fueron lágrimas de felicidad.

* * *

Una vez que se despidió de todos, Sakura les prometió que regresaría mañana.

–Tú eres increíble, Haruno. –le dijo Sasuke cuando iban de camino a casa de Sakura.

–¿Por qué lo dices? –lo miró con sospecha –¿Estás bromeando?

Sasuke puso su mirada en blanco –Ahí está la Haruno que conozco, una molestia. –le dedicó una sonrisa arrogante –El circo vio algo en ti que les agradó –le dijo mirándola mientras esperaban que el semáforo se pusiera en verde.

–Eso me hace sentir mal…–al ver la confusión en el rostro de Sasuke, explicó –Cuando todo esto termine y se den cuenta que fue una farsa…

El semáforo volvió a ponerse en verde, por lo que Sasuke enfocó su mirada en el camino –¿Piensas dejar de hablarme cuando termine todo?

Sakura lo miró sorprendida –Pues…no.

–Entonces no veo la necesidad de sentirte mal que te quieran como si fueras de la familia, Haruno.

–Pero…

–No tiene nada que ver que estemos en una relación…falsa.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó confundida.

–Si te dijeron que te quieren como si fueras de la familia no tiene nada que ver con que tengamos una relación –rodó sus ojos por tener que explicar algo tan simple –Ellos te lo dijeron porque les caíste bien y eres una buena chica.

–¿Entonces fue por mí?

–Hn –soltó mirando por el retrovisor –Si fueras odiosa, no les importarías. –soltó una mueca arrogante. –Espera que Suigetsu les presente a su novia.

Sakura se aguantó la sonrisa –Pero ya la conocen.

–Como MI novia, no como la de él. –volvió a sonreír –¿Casi desaparecen las marcas? –Sakura lo miró confundida –De tu muñeca.

–Sí…–contestó revisando su muñeca, se sintió aliviada al ver que las marcas que le había dejado Hiruko habían comenzado a desaparecer. –Es una suerte –soltó un suspiro aliviada –No tendré que inventarle una mentira a mi tía.

–¿No le dijiste que ibas a trabajar?

–No…

–¿Por qué no, Haruno?

–Porque tendría que decirle que eres mi novio falso. –al ver la mirada de fastidio de Sasuke rápidamente agregó –Sin la parte de "falso".

Sasuke suspiró –Eres una verdadera molestia. –la observó de reojo – Todavía puedes cambiar de opinión.

–No será necesario, Sasuke-kun. –a pesar de lo que había sucedido en el trabajo, Sakura quería seguir haciéndolo y nada de lo que dijera Sasuke la convencería de lo contrario.

Sasuke esperó hasta que estuvo estacionado frente a la casa de Sakura para voltear a verla –Como quieras. –la miró fijamente –¿Alguna razón en específico para querer trabajar? –preguntó después de percatarse que no había ninguna luz encendida en la casa de Sakura.

–Se va ver bien en mi historial….ya sabes para la universidad. –le dijo evasiva.

Sasuke no le quitó la mirada de encima, después de unos segundos soltó un suspiro –Lo que sea, Haruno.

Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa diminuta y abrió la puerta del carro –Gracias por venir a dejarme, Sasuke-kun. –le agradeció cuando estuvo fuera del carro.

–Haruno –la llamó antes que cerrará la puerta –Cuando te sientas sola…solo llámame.

Sakura abrió sus ojos como platos, sorprendida por la sinceridad en la voz de Sasuke. –¡G-gracias!

Sasuke sonrió ante su reacción –Después de todo, estamos en esto juntos.

Sakura esperó hasta que el carro de Sasuke desapareciera para entrar a su casa. Soltó un suspiro cuando entró a la oscura sala. No podía exigirle a Tsunade que estuviera en casa siempre.

Su tía Tsunade había sacrificado tanto por cuidar de Sakura. Hasta que Sakura le aseguró que estaría bien en casa sola , fue que Tsunade aceptó el cargo de directora del Hospital.

Pero eso no quitaba el hecho que a veces se sintiera sola estando en casa.

Se dio cuenta de eso cuando Naruto comenzó a salir con Hinata. Había estado tan acostumbrada a la presencia del chico que había olvidado lo sola que podía ser su casa cuando no estaba Tsunade.

Y no es que Sakura no estuviera cómoda estando sola. De vez en cuando era lo que más le gustaba, pero llegaba un punto en donde quería estar en presencia de alguien.

 _De Sasuke._

Abrió sus ojos como platos al pensar en el Uchiha.

Sakura se negaba rotundamente a acostumbrarse a la presencia de Sasuke.

No y mil veces no. Después cuando todo acabara tendría que buscar la forma de regresar a la normalidad. Soltando un suspiro caminó hasta la cocina para tomar agua. Se sentó en el desayunador mientras revisaba su celular.

Encontró la aplicación LINE, y no pudo controlar su curiosidad.

–A ver –dijo mientras tomaba agua. Cuando configuró la aplicación revisó sus contactos. Entre ellos encontró a su tía, a la mamá de Naruto, Ino, Sai, Sasuke y a Naruto. Sintió un pinchazo en su corazón al ver la foto de perfil que tenía el rubio.

Comenzaba a odiar a Hinata. Lucían tan felices, Naruto sonreía de oreja a oreja y la chica Hyuga a pesar de lucir tímida se miraba hermosa.

Soltó un suspiro profundo.

Abrió el chat de Sasuke, extrañamente la foto de perfil del Uchiha era el logo de su familia. Puso su cara en blanco, por alguna razón esperaba que Sasuke tuviera una foto de él.

 **SH:** " _Sasuke-kun"_

 **SU:** " _Por fin"_

Sakura rodó sus ojos, y se levantó para volver a llenar su vaso con agua.

 **SU:** " _¿Cómo te sientes?"_

 **SH:** _"Bien. ¿Y tú?_

 **SU:** " _A mí no me acosaron, Haruno."_

Sakura comenzó a reírse, aunque fuera por mensaje que estaban comunicándose, podía sentir la molestia de Sasuke.

 **SU:** " _Lo que sea, tú no cambias"_

La pelirrosa frunció su ceño y comenzó a escribir rápidamente.

 **SH:** "¿A _que te refieres con eso?"_

 **SU:** " _No es nada malo, Haruno"_

Sakura torció sus labios, no sabía si hablarlo con Sasuke, pero no tenía con quien más discutir lo que sentía por Naruto.

 _ **SH:** " No me agrada Hinata"_

 **SU:** " _¿Oh?"_

 **SU:** _"Espera te llamaré"_

–¿Llama–? –su celular comenzó a sonar y en su pantalla apareció el logo de la familia Uchiha. –¿H-hola?

– _Pensé que jamás contestarías, Haruno_.

Sakura puso su mirada en blanco, aunque sabía que Sasuke no podía verla –¿D-de donde me estás hablando?

La risa de Sasuke la sorprendió – _De LINE, Haruno_. –volvió a reírse – _Si que le huyes a la tecnología_.

–No lo hago –contestó sonando fastidiada.

– _Lo que digas_. –hubo un momento de silencio _–¿Por qué no te agrada Hyuga?_

Sakura suspiró –Es demasiado linda.

– _¿Lo es?_

Sasuke no lo sabía, y Sakura jamás se lo confesaría, pero eso le había hecho sentir mucho mejor. –¿No te parece?

– _No es mi tipo._

–Pero si de Naruto.

– _Eso ya es cuestión del dobe. Mira, Haruno. –_ se quedó en silencio _–Lo mejor que puedes hacer es dejar de compararte con ella. Ambas tienen distintas personalidades y físico. Ten claro eso...Naruto será un idiota pero no es un idiota superficial._

–Lo sé, es solo que no puedo evitarlo.

– _No es culpa de Hyuga gustarle al dobe, Haruno. Y dudo mucho que el dobe la haya elegido por su apariencia._

Sakura soltó un gruñido –No me haces sentir mejor, Sasuke-kun –le dijo haciendo un puchero.

– _Pero sabes que tengo la razón._

–No diré que tienes la razón.

– _Hmph. ¿Tienes tarea?_

–No. –contestó mientras dejaba el vaso en el fregadero. Se aseguró así misma que lo lavaría al día siguiente, antes que Tsunade lo viera. –Como hoy ignoré tus intentos de distraerme pude terminar todo en clase.

– _Entonces ve a dormir, Haruno._

–Son las nueve de la noche, Sasuke-kun. –frunció su ceño. –¿Tú estabas por dormir?

– _Algo así._ –soltó un bostezo – _Antes que preguntes, no me he dormido porque me escribiste por LINE. Y antes que te sientas como una molestia, asumí que algo sucedía contigo para que hayas accedido a utilizar LINE después de haber dejado en claro que no ibas hacerlo._

–Lo tienes todo fríamente calculado.

Sasuke se rio – _Tuviste un día cansado, Haruno. Ve a descansar._

–Lo tuve –admitió comenzando a sentir el cansancio del día. –Al menos en la escuela no molestaron.

– _De nada._

–Gracias. –le dijo con sinceridad –¿Qué rumor crees que inventen mañana?

– _¿Qué me estas siendo infiel?_

Sakura soltó una risa sarcástica y sintió como sus ojos se sentían pesados, involuntariamente soltó un bostezo.

– _Ve a dormir, Haruno._

–Es tú culpa, Sasuke-kun –volvió a bostezar –Yo estaba en perfectas condiciones. Espera un momento.–se quitó su uniforme y se puso la primera pijama que encontró en su armario. –¿Sasuke-kun? –lo llamó cuando ya estuvo acostada en la cama. Sentir la suavidad de su cama hizo que soltará un gemido –Sabes, me pregunto que hubiera sucedido si jamás te hubieras peleado con Naruto. –ya el sueño comenzaba a apoderarse de ella.

– _Duerme, Haruno. Estás delirando._

–Tal vez ahora estaría enamorada de ti y no de Naruto.

– _Tal vez._

–Sí –volvió a bostezar –Y no tendría el corazón roto. –sintió como su fuerza se iba de su cuerpo e iba perdiendo la consciencia.

– _Sí. Me aseguraría que no tuvieras el corazón roto, Haruno._

Lastimosamente para Sakura, no logró escuchar lo que Sasuke había dicho.

 **Nota molesta de la autora:**

¡Hola! Miren quien apareció antes de lo esperado muajaja. Primero tengo que aclarar lo siguiente:

 **1**.Cuando Hiruko se dirigió a Sasori lo llamó "Akasuna", no estoy segura si alguna vez se mencionó el apellido de Sasori o Chiyo, pero como en japonés lo llaman "Akasuna no Sasori" (Sasori de la Arena Roja), dije bueno utilizaré Akasuna como su apellido. Si alguien sabe el apellido de ambos, me lo hacen saber, por favor.

 **2**.Como ahora Sakura utiliza LINE (que como todos sabemos no me pertenece), los mensajes que envíe Sakura dirán **SH,** y los de Sasuke dirán **SU.** Quería ordenarlos de otra forma pero no me lo permite.

Si les gustó, dejen un comentario ¿Si? Cada uno de sus comentarios siempre nos ayudan a que querramos seguir escribiendo (de verdad). Quiero hacer una especial mención a **Sara Sarita:** Me encantó tu entusiasmo, nunca imagine que algo que yo escribiera causará ese tipo de reacción, te diré que no estás en el camino equivocado, pero como soy mala muajaja no especificaré en que.

¡Gracias, gracias a todos los que comentaron, y me regalaron un follow y fav! Bienvenidos a mis nuevos lectores. Espero verlos hasta el final.

: hice lo mejor que pude, tomando en consideración tu sugerencia x) espero haya quedado mejor.

Estaré esperando sus comentarios :D (porque soy codiciosa y quiero ver que tal les pareció el capítulo x). )


End file.
